Tortured Hearts and Dark Legacies
by Hellbreaker
Summary: Sequel to Cross my Heart and I'll Fight Back. Read that first before reading this. Life can be filled with pain and hardships, some face normal troubles, others face troubles far more sinister. A few young souls will learn the true meaning of suffering.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Danny Phantom, but I do own Danny's Uncle Vince. Now this is the sequel to Cross my Heart and I'll Fight Back. This story focuses on very dark and frightening plots that have horrible fates to several characters. Be warned, there will be gore and character deaths, mentions and use of alcohol, and possible nudity. For those not comfortable with such themes, I understand and respect your choice to not reading this story. However, please do not give degrading reviews because I have warned you.**

It has been about four months since Danny has acquired his ice powers and destroyed Undergrowth. However, Danny is still training with Ymir in order to fully develop and master his new power. After that battle, no other ghost has tried to haunt Amity Park out of fear of the thing that killed Undergrowth. The only ghosts that still visit Amity Park happen to be Desiree to see Tucker, and Janelle to spend time with her boyfriend Danny. However,

During the four months Danny's relationship with Janelle was hitting a bump.

The two ghost teens still dated and pulled pranks on the humans of Amity Park. Jack and Maddie continue to hunt down the two of them for being ghosts, but Jack's brother Vince discovered that the people who were the victims actually laughed after being scared by the two ghost teens.

_Small flashback_

"_Are you sure that you're okay sir?" asked Vince._

"_Yeah I'm fine, after all they're just kids and wanted to have some fun," answered the victim._

"_Fun?" replied Vince._

"_Of course, if I was a ghost I would probably do the same things as they did," explained the victim._

"_So, you have no problem with what they're doing at all?" asked Vince._

"_Not in the slightest, in fact severe others have been scared by these two, but they never got hurt. Unlike those other ghosts that have been causing trouble," answered the man._

_End of small flashback_

As such claims continue to flow out from the people, Jack and Maddie became more enraged by people's acceptance of ghosts as sentient creatures. The only ones that understood their views were the Guys in White and the Red Huntress. The Fenton couple was especially shocked to find out that their own children agreed with the masses that the ghost teens weren't a threat. They tried to teach their children that ghosts are nothing but putrid undead creatures made of ectoplasm and shouldn't be treated as people. However, they had another obstacle to overcome in the form of Vince who stood by the kids' views on the ghost teens.

However, this is not the point of this story. The story takes place in front of Casper high, as Mr. Lancer's class stood in front of the school waiting for a bus for the sophomore camping trip. Over at one side were the A-list students who were eager to get their camping trip started. With the death of Kwan and Brian, Dash needed a new 'second in command' to replace Kwan. Several of the other jocks tried to fill that role, but the star quarterback hasn't picked his new second.

During the past four months a few of the students went through some subtle changes. Dash generally looked the same, only a little bulkier than he was before. He was also a little taller than he was during freshmen year. He still tries to harass Danny, but still ends up beaten by the smaller boy. He flexes his muscles catching the attention of many of the popular girls.

One of the popular girls was Paulina and she gained a couple of not so subtle changes to her body. The young Latina had gotten her breast enlarged over a month ago. During her freshmen and most of her sophomore year she had a moderate C cup breast, but now she had went with double C cups for her upcoming junior year. She wore the same shirt, but her shirt was a little tight on her because she wanted to draw more attention from the boys. To draw more attention, she went with a short skirt.

Next to her was her satellite, Star and she had changed the least. She looked more or less the same as she started high school. Paulina tried to convince her to go under the knife, but the blonde cheerleader didn't because she couldn't afford to get her breast enlarged. However, Star was still able to gain a few admirers from other boys.

Standing slightly closer to the A-list were some of the more average students. Among them was Valerie Gray and the overly hostile ghost hunting teen was slightly slimmer, but had more muscle. Her wardrobe was generally the same, but she switched from her skirt to a pair of jeans.

Over at the other end of the class line up were Danny, Sam, and Tucker. Even though Danny had forgiven Sam, they didn't completely become friends again. Sam still feels that she isn't worthy of being Danny's best friend. Rather than try to talk to her, Danny chose to let Sam choose when the time is right for them to become friends again. As for his relationship with Tucker, Danny was still angry with Tucker making a wish that has become a large deterrent. So the three of them are still separate teens rather than the trio they once were.

The three teens have also gone through subtle changes much like the other teens. Danny still wore the same clothes that he wore after his argument with Sam and Tucker. The only real change would be that Danny was taller than he was before, about four inches taller than Tucker. He also had a slight built of muscle; they were barely noticeable due to his clothes were slightly baggy compared to his old clothing.

Sam had also changed very slightly over her first two years of high school. Sam's body started to fill out slowly matching Star's body. Due to her body changing in shape, Sam has caught the attention of some of the boys of Casper high. Hating the attention that she was given, Sam changed from a black top with a purple oval to a larger shirt to cover her midriff with a shirt that had red skull that had the top turning into a flame. In place of her old black skirt was a pair of black cargo pants. She still wore her combat boots and kept her hair up in the usual ponytail.

Out of the three of them, Tucker still wore the same clothes as he did in freshmen year. The only change was that he was a little larger, but not in muscle. Due to his constant neglect of a healthy diet and little to no exercise aside from gym class during freshmen year, Tucker has slightly overweight. The only reason he wasn't as fat as some other students was because his 'Mistress' Desiree kept his bad eating habit in check by making his incoming fat disappear.

All of the students saw the bus arrive from a distance and waited for it to pull over. The bus stopped in front of them and the door opened. Several of the students entered the bus chatting with their friends. Danny was surprised to find out that the bus driver was his uncle.

"Uncle Vince?" called out Danny.

"Hey Danny," replied Vince.

"I didn't know you were a bus driver," remarked Danny.

"Oh I'm not, but I learned how to drive a bus about three years ago," said Vince. "It's not that hard once you figure out the length," he added.

After finding their seats, the bus took off heading for the camp grounds. Danny was surprised to find himself sitting next to Sam during the trip. The two of them didn't say anything, but Danny was fine with that. The two of them stole nervous glances at each other, but didn't do anything else. Tucker was sitting in a seat perpendicular to them with a random student. Tucker saw Danny and Sam glancing at each other and turned away. He wants to be mad at them, but he couldn't after what he had done after they all split up.

About two hours later arrived at the camp grounds, Camp Eerie located next to Lake Eerie. The bus stopped in front of the Mess hall and the students unloaded themselves from the bus. Danny stepped out of the bus and looked at the Mess hall as a piece of the roof fell in.

"Well at least the sign is accurate," commented Danny.

"Yeah, I'm starting to think it's a bad idea to leave you kids here," said Vince as he appeared behind the students.

Vince and the students looked around the campsite for a moment. Patches of dead grass, dead tree as far as the eye can see, Lake Eerie looked like it was covered in tar, and a gray sky are all that they can see.

"No wonder it was hard for Dad and me to move the damn boat," commented Danny.

"Alright, everyone back in the bus," ordered Vince.

All of the students seemed willing to agree with their bus driver and were about to grab their stuff.

"Hold it right there everyone!" yelled a strong female voice.

The students looked at the source of the voice praying that it wasn't who they think it would be. Sadly, their prayers fell on deaf ears as they caught sight of their gym teacher, Ms. Tetslaff and their teacher of many subjects, Mr. Lancer. Tetslaff was still wearing her usual gym clothes while Lancer looked like an out of shape camp counselor. The students had looks of horror at seeing the two people they didn't want to see out of everyone in the school's faculty.

"Please be passing through, please be passing through," chanted the students.

"Children relax, we not here as your teachers," assured Lancer calming their young charges.

"Better, we're you counselors," added Tetslaff causing the kids to freak.

"Danny, if we move very quietly they won't know that we took the bus until they hear the engine start," whispered Vince as he slowly took his steps.

"Right behind you," whispered Danny as he slowly followed his uncle.

The two Fenton males moved as quietly as they could towards the bus without drawing attention to themselves. However, they didn't get far as they heard a loud whistle blowing throughout the campsite.

"Hold it right there Fentons!" yelled Tetslaff as the students looked at the two Fentons. "Where do you two think you're going?" she asked.

"Back towards the bus," started Vince.

"Because we…" added Danny.

"Forgot something important," continued Vince.

"Back in the…" continued Danny.

"School, so I asked Danny to…" added Vince.

"Help him get it," finished Danny.

Everyone looked at the two of them in disbelief as the two Fentons smiled nervously.

"Think they bought it?" asked Danny.

"Fuck no," answered Vince.

"Before I burst into tear over the loss of my summer vacation," interrupted Mikey. "Where are the bathrooms?" he asked.

"There aren't any," answered Tetslaff causing the students to gasp in shock.

"CALL OF THE WILD!" yelled Lancer after hearing this.

"Buck up everyone, the whole wilderness is your bathroom," said Tetslaff as she gave Mikey a roll of toilet paper.

Mikey and another student heading into the woods to do their business, as for the other students they started talking amongst themselves about rumors of a monster in the campgrounds and two monsters in the lake. Sam walked up to Danny hoping to talk to him about things not be so bad. Tucker was trying to get reception on his PDA, but was having no luck. Vince was getting annoyed with the rumors the kids were telling each other.

"Give it a rest you little brats!" yelled Vince shocking many of the students including Danny and Sam. "For starters, this dump doesn't have any monsters. The only monster that exists is Gustave and he's in Africa," he added.

"Gustave?" repeated Sam in confusion.

"You kids have never heard of Gustave?" asked Vince watching the kids shake their heads. "He's a large Nile crocodile that lives in Burundi, said to be about twenty feet long and weighting around one ton. The locals say that he is a notorious man-eater who has claimed around three hundred human lives. They also say that he leaves his victims' corpses uneaten," he elaborated.

Many of the students had looks of terror on their faces, all except for Danny who seems to be engrossed by the tale. Sam looked at her almost-a-friend-again and noticed that underneath his closed mouth he was moving his tongue over his incisors.

'Is Danny enjoying what his uncle saying?' thought Sam.

"But I wouldn't worry, he's in Africa and we're here in the middle of nowhere in America," assured Vince as the kids calmed down. "We have the Wendigo to worry about," he added causing the students to worry again.

"What's a Wendigo Mr. Fenton?" asked Valerie.

"A Wendigo is a malevolent spirit from Algonquian legend," answered Vince.

"That doesn't seem so bad," said Dash.

"Malevolent is another word for evil stupid," retorted Vince.

"Hey!" shouted Dash, but stopped after seeing the elder Fenton sent a glare that promises many level of physical harm.

"The Wendigo is a spirit that would possess a human and…" continued Vince.

"Don't you mean overshadowed?" corrected Tucker.

"No, not overshadow," replied Vince. "A human with a strong will can overcome being overshadowed. A spiritual possession is nearly impossible to overcome. Now as I was saying the Wendigo would possess a human and the possessed human will develop a horrible craving," he continued. "A craving for flesh, human flesh," he finished.

The students and teachers gasped after hearing what a Wendigo eats. Many of the students looked at each other in fear that one of them would become possessed by this spirit. Danny looked at Sam and saw that she had a look of fear on her face. It was strange for someone like Sam to be scared of a spirit, but she was under the control of Undergrowth, so she probably hates to be reminded of her own experience. Tucker had a look of terror thinking about how someone would go crazy for human meat.

"Mr. Fenton is it real?" asked Star.

"Who knows, but I remember how my scattered brained brother and my equally scattered brained dad dragged me into the middle of a forest looking for said Wendigo," answered Vince.

Suddenly, everyone jumped at the sound of a feminine scream as Mikey ran towards them.

"THERE'S A MONSTER IN THE WOODS AND IT TOOK LESTER!" screamed the small nerd.

Many of the students gasped and were about to panic after hearing that one of their own was missing.

"IT'S THE WENDIGO!" screamed Paulina causing the other students to scream, minus Danny, Sam, and Valerie.

Valerie gasped and scolded herself for not bringing any ghost hunting weapons. Sam was shocked and looked at Danny and noticed that he was confused.

"Danny," called out Sam. "What's wrong, why aren't you scared?" she asked him.

Danny looked at everyone as they all stopped screaming. They all looked at him in wonder why he wasn't freaking out as well. The three adults were wondering that as well.

"Who the Hell is Lester?" asked Danny hoping for an answer.

"You don't keep track of your classmates do you Danny?" asked Vince.

"Why should I if I hate just about every one of them?" commented Danny as he headed for the bus.

Vince followed his nephew towards the bus to get it started. Meanwhile, a few of the nerds were trying to calm Mikey down while Tetslaff was wrapping a blanket around the boy.

"Calm down everyone," said Tetslaff. "There are no monsters in this CAMP!" she bellowed.

"Tell that to the beast that ate Lester," snapped Mikey.

"A beast," gasped Lancer. "How big is a beast compared to a monster, anyone?" he asked in panic.

"Calm down you big baby," retorted Tetslaff. "There is nothing wrong," she added.

After saying that everyone heard the engine of the bus stall, Vince let out a curse as he got out of the bus and popped the hood to check the engine. He cursed again as he kicked the grill of the bus. Danny got out of the bus to shake his head towards his uncle.

"Radio doesn't work either," said Danny causing the students to gasp in horror.

"Perfect, just fucking perfect," cursed the older Fenton as he buried his face into his right hand. "A damn rodent chewed up the wiring and now we can't call out to anyone with the radio," he added. "Do any of you kids have a cellphone?" he called out to the students. Several of them raised their hands into the air. "Check to see if you get any reception, hopefully one of you can get to someone," he ordered.

"There won't be any need for that," said Tetslaff. "We're here for the entire summer vacation and we're going to enjoy it," she declared. "After we find Lester's remains," she muttered. "Now everyone to your cabins, boys on one side girls on the other," she ordered.

The students groaned, but obeyed despite fearing for their lives. Vince shook his head in annoyance as he went back to working on the bus.

Later that night Danny snuck out of the cabin he was stuck in with Tucker, Dash, and a random jock. He headed towards the bus to see his uncle sitting with a small cooler.

"Hey Uncle Vince," called out Danny as he ran up to him. "What's in the cooler?" he asked.

"Follow me and you'll see," answered Vince.

The two Fentons headed towards where the camp fire was put out. Vince put the cooler down and lit up a small fire. He opened the cooler and pulled out a bottle of Smirnoff malt beverage. Danny was surprised to see his uncle pull out a bottle alcohol in front of him. What surprised him more is that no one knew that there was any on the bus.

"Don't worry Danny, this is a very low alcohol level of malt liquor," assured Vince. "0.4 percent at most," he cleared up.

"Why did you bring that here?" asked Danny.

"To be honest, I was actually going to park the bus at that motel we passed by getting and spend a weekend there drinking before heading back," answered Vince. "But now that I'm here I might as well drink up," he added as he opened the bottle and took a swig.

"Hey Uncle Vince, can I try some?" asked Danny.

Vince stopped drinking and looked at his nephew in surprise. He knew that like most teens, Danny would be curious of what it would be like to try out a beer or any type of alcoholic drink.

"You sure about this Danny?" asked Vince. "I could get in trouble if your teachers found out," he added.

"They already think that I'm a problem child despite that lawsuit that got the school under observation," commented Danny. "Besides, isn't okay for a minor to try alcohol with a responsible adult watching over him?" he suggested with a small grin on his face.

Vince smiled at his nephew for working his words to his advantage.

"You need work on hiding that blackmail tone you got there," commented Vince as he pulled out another bottle. "Here you go, give it a shot," he added as he offered the bottle to Danny.

Danny took the bottle and opened the cap. He looked at the drink for a moment before taking a sip of the drink. He felt the alcohol give a small burning feeling into his throat. He tilted his head back slightly before taking the bottle out of his mouth. He swallowed the drink and shivered slightly. He looked at his uncle and smiled as he took another sip.

"You like it kid?" asked Vince.

"It's not bad at all," replied Danny.

"Guess you got a knack for alcohol huh?" joked Vince as he took a gulp of his drink.

The two of them talked about small things as they continued to drink their beverages, such as how things are with their lives and what they plan on doing later on. However, there was one thing Danny wanted to ask his uncle.

"Hey Uncle Vince," said Danny.

"Yeah Danny," replied Vince.

"What does my middle name Wuwei mean?" asked Danny.

Vince sighed knowing why Danny was asking this. It turned out that Vince was the one who gave Danny his middle name when he was born. Jack and Maddie thought Wuwei was stupid since none of them were Chinese or had any relative who was. Of course, Jack and Maddie weren't that big on philosophies or understanding other people besides each other.

He always felt bad for his nephew and niece for having those two as parents. He still remembered how when he came over when Jazz was only three and Danny was barely one that Jack and Maddie just dumped their responsibilities onto him while they went off to hunt down a so-called ghost haunting a local pool.

"Well Danny, Wuwei is the combination of the terms Wu and Wei. It means without action, without effort, or without control. It's generally to do something without 'doing' it," answered Vince. "During my visits, I've seen you do stuff without thinking about when or why you do them. Always standing up for someone even when you know you can't win. You just do what comes natural to you, some people think that is stupid, but to me you are far smarting than anyone here," he elaborated.

"But I'm just a C average student," argued Danny.

"Grades don't mean anything in life Danny," said Vince. "Take for example that jock that used to harass you; he is regarded as someone with a future in sports. Well after high school he'll realize that he won't amount to anything because he wasted all of his time goofing off and hurting others while you will be on your way doing whatever it is you want," he explained.

Danny smiled hearing that Dash was right about his plight after high school and Dash has no one to blame but himself.

"Wow, and usually everyone thinks I'm just stupid," commented Danny.

"Intelligence and smart are not completely the same thing Danny," said Vince. "Being intelligent is just being informed of any given subject. Being smart is more about knowing how and when to use what you have learned in life," he added.

The two of them were quiet for a moment until they heard a loud scream coming from one of the girls' cabins. The two Fentons ran towards the source of the scream and saw Lancer and Tetslaff there as well. They saw four girls leave one of the cabins, Sam, Paulina, Star and another cheerleader getting out. The three cheerleaders looked terrified while Sam looked annoyed. The two Fenton men and the two teachers looked at the cabin and saw another person in there. It was a round male body with an afro wearing and alien shirt.

"Who the Hell are you?" asked Danny.

Lancer and Tetslaff gave Danny pointed looks at his vocabulary.

"It's me, Lester!" yelled the boy in terror.

The two Fentons looked at each other in confusion. Danny shrugged his shoulder with a blank look on his face.

"Still don't have clue who the Hell you are," said Danny.

"I'm not a teacher so chances are I'll never get your name right," said Vince.

"What were YOU doing in our cabin?" demanded Sam.

"Well you see…" started Lester as he explained what happened. It turned out that while he was relieving himself, he saw a snake and panicked as he ran off into the woods. He got lost during the whole afternoon and finally arrived at the campsite late into the night. He headed into one of the cabins without knowing that Sam and the three cheerleaders were sleeping. Paulina woke up after hearing a creaking on the floor and screamed, causing the others to wake up too, which led to where they are now.

Danny and Vince started to laugh after hearing the story, much to Sam's discomfort along.

"Well that lightened my mood," commented Danny as he and his uncle headed back to the campfire.

"Where do you think you're going Mr. Fenton?" asked Lancer.

"Back to the campfire with my Uncle," answered Danny.

"And why do you smell like alcohol?" asked the out of shape teacher.

"That's my fault Lancer," answered Vince. "I had a six pack with me on the bus and didn't want them to go to waste. Danny was watching out for me if I did anything stupid," he covered for his nephew.

The assembled students gasped while the teachers frowned at the older Fenton. Before either teacher could reprimand Vince, everyone heard a loud scream of terror coming from the boys' side of the camp. The scream sounded slightly high in pitch, almost womanly with is odd to the adults.

"Well, that sobered me up," commented Vince as he ran to the source of the scream with the teachers following.

"Oh for, what the Hell is he screaming about now?" cursed Danny. "His stupid PDA got reception for three seconds or something," he muttered as he followed his uncle with Sam trailing behind.

The two Fentons, the teachers, Sam, Lester, and the cheerleaders ran towards the cabin closest to the woods. They all stopped to see Tucker and one of the jocks outside their cabin hyperventilating. The jock was curled up in the fetal position covering his head with his arms. Tucker was stuttering out something that was hard to decipher. The teachers tried to calm the jock down while Danny headed towards Tucker. The cheerleaders were huddled up together in fear. Lester was trying to hide behind Sam while Sam tried to remove him to help out Danny. Vince took a look at both boys to check for any injuries, but found none much to his relief. He told the teachers that he'll check the cabin to see what happened.

"Tucker, what the Hell is wrong?" asked Danny as he shook the techno-geek.

Tucker didn't reply as he continued to stutter. Sam finally got Lester off of her and ran to Danny's side. She gestured to Danny to let her try and Danny moved aside to allow her to try her luck.

"Tucker, snap out of it!" yelled Sam, but Tucker wouldn't listen.

The next thing that happened surprised Sam, she was moved aside by Danny and he punched Tucker in the face with a right hook. Tucker stopped stuttering and clutched his face in pain. Tucker looked up at Danny in shock and fear at the use of violence coming from Danny. Yes, the young ghost hybrid was more hostile, but Tucker wouldn't expect Danny to hit him without a reason. Sam was just as surprised if not more shocked at Danny's actions, but didn't try to reprimand him for what he did because right now Danny was not interested.

"I'm going to ask you again," growled Danny. "What the Hell is wrong?" he repeated his question.

"I-I-I-I-I-it's Mikey and Dash," stuttered Tucker. "They're….gone," he finished.

"What do you mean gone?" asked Danny.

"Holy shit," said Vince as he stepped out of the cabin.

Everyone turned to look at Vince as he looked like he was going to puke. He held the urge in like a pro as he walked up to the teachers.

"We got to get these kids out of here now," Said Vince. "Wake them up and tell them to pack up because I'm getting that bus working one way or another," he continued.

"Great Gatsby, what is going on Mr. Fenton?" demanded Lancer.

"What's going on?" repeated Vince. "What's going on is that some freak stabbed one of the boys to death and tried to turn him into a chew toy!" he yelled.

The cheerleaders and Lester screamed after hearing Vince say that. Danny gasped at hearing what his Uncle said. Sam unknowingly gripped onto Danny's right arm after hearing what happened. Tucker covered his head in terror and the jock tried to curl into a ball. Lancer looked like he was about to wet himself.

"I don't buy that for a minute," said Tetslaff. "I'll take a look myself," she added as she walked into the cabin.

Less than ten seconds later, Tetslaff let out a horrific scream that woke everyone up as she ran out of the cabin. She ran past everyone as she started to puke in a bush. The other students started to gather and asked what was going on. What these students didn't know was that one of their own will no longer be seen again.

"What's going on?" Valerie asked Danny.

"I don't know," answered Danny sounding worried. 'And with Tucker still having that damn power I can't turn ghost,' he mentally added.

Suddenly, everyone jumped as a disturbing howl was heard throughout the woods. It sounded like an ape, but also like a wolf at the same time. Nearly all of the girls screamed after hearing the howl and huddled up into their usual groups. Some of the boys were shaking in terror, but tried to hide it. Lancer tried to keep the kids under control, but even he was terrified of the howling sound.

"Everyone calm down!" yelled Lancer. The students stopped their screams and looked at their out of shape teacher as he tried to gain control of the situation. "Now everyone, gather your things and head to the bus in an orderly fashion," he told the teenagers.

"But I thought the bus was down," said one of the students causing the students to freak out again.

"Yes, but Mr. Fenton is doing everything he can to get the bus running," assured Lancer. "Now everyone get your things and head for the bus," he repeated.

The students quietly headed back to their cabins to grab their bags as quickly as possible. Danny headed towards the bus to check on his Uncle, but Lancer grabbed his shoulder.

"That includes you too Mr. Fenton," said Lancer as he tried to mask his fear.

"Whatever," muttered Danny as he headed towards his cabin.

About ten minutes later, the students have gathered together in front of the bus. Vince was still working on the engine, but had no luck getting it to start. Finally, he kicked the grill again in frustration.

"Fuck, I can't get this damn thing to stay connected," cursed Vince.

"Have you tried wrapping something around the wires?" asked Lancer.

"With what?" asked Vince in an angry tone. "I don't have anything to fucking wrap the wires with," he told the teacher as he entered the bus.

The majority of the teens started to talk amongst themselves as their fear rose. Their terror increased as the howling sound was heard again. One of the cheerleaders let out a shriek after hearing the howling.

"Everyone in the bus," ordered Tetslaff as she tried to maintain control of the students and her stomach.

The students took the order and went inside the bus hoping for some form of safety. One of the students noticed something that was odd.

"Where's Dash and that one nerd?" asked the students.

"One's missing and the other one is dead," answered Danny surprising everyone with a cool tone.

The assembled students looked at the class 'loser' and started to tremble. Vince got out of the bus with a bag in his hands. He reached into the bag and pulled out a black gun that looks like a colt anaconda. Lancer and Tetslaff gasped at the sight of the gun.

"Relax you two, it's just a new model ecto-gun that my brother and sister-in-law made," said Vince as he checked the cylinder. "They would never have a weapon that could hurt a human," he assured them as he put the realistic gun into a holster. He reached into the bag again and pulled out two more, only these two were based on the M1911.

One of the guns was white with a blue grip. The barrel of the gun has a mako shark design pointed away from the trigger. Underneath the barrel was a blade fashioned after a Messer knife. The other gun was black with a green grip and a similar blade as well. However, the blade on the black gun was based on a kukuri knife instead. On the barrel of the gun was a design of a bull shark.

"Danny catch," said Vince as he tossed the guns at his nephew.

Danny caught the guns perfectly and twirled them around for a moment. He tightened his grip on the guns and smiled at his Uncle.

"Nice guns," commented Danny as he kept his guns drawn to the ground.

"Glad you like them," said Vince. "You parents surprisingly enough let me work on them so that they would be compatible with ectoplasm bullets," he added.

"Ectoplasm bullets?" repeated Valerie.

"They function like normal bullets, but instead of gunpowder they use compressed ectoplasm that explodes on impact. Can severely hurt a ghost, but can't fatally injure a human," explained Vince as he pulled out his ecto-revolver. "This bad boy uses the same concept, but is a magnum in comparison to the older model ecto-guns," he added. "Now everyone in the bus," he ordered.

The howling sound was heard as the students hurried into the bus. Before Danny entered, Vince gave him two cross draw holsters for his guns and extra ammo clips. Danny put them on and set his guns in the holsters before entering the bus. He saw that the students all took the seats they were in before they got to the campsite. Danny walked to the seat that he and Sam were in and sat down.

Vince closed the door of the bus and sat in the driver seat. He turned off the headlights so that whatever is out there howling won't know where they are. He looked at the collected students and two teachers sighing at how this night would progress. The kids were shaking in fear that you can almost see the bus shake.

"Everyone, try to get some sleep. Lancer, Tetslaff, and I will take shifts keeping a look out," said Vince.

The two teachers nodded in agreement and the students did the same. Some of the students tried to sleep, but it wasn't easy sleeping in a bus with something outside howling.

"Like, how can we sleep with that going on?" complained Paulina.

"Just close your eyes and shut up," snapped Danny.

"Hey, you shouldn't be talking to me like that loser," Paulina snapped back. "You better hope that monster doesn't kill you or I'll…" she continued.

"How about you do us all a favor and shut the Hell up!" yelled Vince. "I see something over at the camp site," he added as he pointed at a moving figure.

Everyone got up and tried to see what was at the campsite. Under the moonlight, they saw a dark figure slowly entering a cabin. After a few seconds it got out and entered another one only to leave that cabin as well. Finally it entered the cabin that Tucker was in and came back out with the corpse of killed teenage boy. Everyone watched in horror as this thing bent down and from what they can guess from what they can see, eat the dead body. Nearly everyone turned away looking like they were about to vomit at what they are seeing. The only ones still watching was the two Fenton males.

"What is that thing?" asked Danny.

"I'm not sure, I've never seen anything like this before," admitted Vince.

"I think it's looking this way," whispered Danny.

Sure enough, this mysterious thing was looking at the bus. It slowly stood up and raised its right arm holding a crudely sharpened wooden stake into the air. It let out a blood curdling howl as it slowly headed towards the bus. The Fenton men watched as it continued moving towards them. The students watched in silent horror as it got closer.

As this thing got closer, everyone saw that it was covered in a blanket and had a skull of a moose covering the face. It continued forward letting out small howls as it moved closer. The students looked on in horror as it stopped in front of the bus. They watched as it walked towards the door and stopped in front of it.

"Nobody make a sound or move a muscle," whispered Vince as he kept his eyes on this thing.

The creature tapped onto the door with its stake for a while. Finally, it rammed the stake into the window, breaking it as the creature pulled back its hand. Several of the students screamed and one of them opened the emergency back door. The students started to run out the back door leaving Vince, Danny, Sam, Tucker, Valerie and surprisingly enough Star. Lancer and Tetslaff ran out as well either to stop the kids or to save themselves. The creature noticed what happened and started towards the emergency door.

"Shit!" cursed Vince.

Danny ran towards the open door and grabbed the handle. However, the creature turned from the corner of the bus and tried to grab Danny. Luckily, Danny closed the emergency door in time and held onto it firmly. Vince appeared behind his nephew and helped him hold the door. The beast continued to try to open the door, but failed to budge it. Finally, it gave up and followed the screams that echoed throughout the woods.

Danny and Vince finally let go of the door as the thing disappeared into the woods. The two of them were breathing hard as they looked over at who was still in the bus. Tucker was sitting in his seat curled up into a ball, shaking in terror. Valerie was trying her best to comfort Star, who was starting to cry after what had happened. Sam looked at Danny with a great sense of fear for what may happen to all of them.

"What do we do now?" Sam asked the two Fentons.

"I don't know," admitted Vince.

"D-d-d-d-do you think that….that thing is… the Wendigo?" asked a sobbing Star.

"The Wendigo was supposed to be a myth, but it's possible," answered Vince.

"Myth or not, that thing is out there and everyone else is out there with it," said Danny.

Deep in the woods, Paulina and several other cheerleaders ran deep into the woods hoping to find someone to save them. They managed to stop when they found themselves near a large tree with several branches. The girls moved towards the tree to catch their collective breathe.

"Do….you…think we got away from that thing?" asked one of the girls as she continued to pant.

"Like…I…..hope so," answered one blonde cheerleader.

"This is like such a total bummer," whined Paulina. "Why couldn't this trip be at the beach or something?" she continued to whine.

"I don't think it would matter if we don't make it out of here alive," stated the first girl.

"If only the Ghost boy were here to save me," Paulina whined again.

"Will you give it a rest with your 'Ghost boy' already?" snapped the blonde cheerleader. "Face it Paulina, Danny Phantom isn't here and chances are he doesn't give a damn about you." She continued angrily.

"Yes he does!" screamed Paulina. "He saves me all the time," she defended her claim.

"Yeah, like once or twice," muttered the first girl. "After those times, he stopped coming to your 'rescue' and left town," she continued.

"Shut up Brittney, it's not like a loser like you could understand true love," argued Paulina.

"Like how you understood how Brenda felt after she found out that you gave her boyfriend, Will a blowjob?" snapped Brittney.

"Who told you that?" demanded Paulina.

"You did, you slut!" yelled the blonde girl. "You were bragging about it in the locker room after cheer practice," she explained.

The girls continued to argue and didn't notice a shadow slowly moving towards them. The first girl, Brittney was about to walk away from Paulina, but the shadowy figure grabbed her from behind and plunged its killing tool into her throat. The girl gasped in shock and fear as Paulina and the blonde girl looked at the blood pouring out of her throat. Brittney tried to reach out to the two girls with tears in her eyes, begging to be saved, but the two girls ran away screaming as the shadow dragged the dying cheerleader into the darkness.

Meanwhile in another part of the woods, Tetslaff was running as fast as she could. The large gym teacher continued to run, dodging the low tree branches as best as she could. She heard many screams in all directions, no doubt the kids that ran out of the bus. Rather than run towards the sources of the screams, Tetslaff tried to get as far away from the campsite as possible.

'Got to get out of here, got to get out of here,' she mentally chanted as she continued running further and further away from the screams.

Back in the bus, Vince was guarding the door next to the driver seat and Danny was watching the emergency door. Tucker continued to fiddle with his PDA, hoping to get a signal to contact anyone. Valerie was looking over Star, who finally stopped crying and tried to go to sleep. Sam was next to Danny keeping an eye out for any movements. Occasionally she would look at Danny for maybe a second or two before returning to looking outside.

"Talk about a shitty camping trip huh?" joked Danny.

Sam looked at Danny in confusion before understanding what he was talking about.

"Yeah, not exactly what I had in mind when I signed up for this," she commented with a smile.

The two dark haired teens smiled at each other before looking back at the door. They watched and listened as the screams continued to echo deep within the woods. The screaming seemed to fade slightly signifying that the other students were getting further from the campsite. Surprisingly, the howling was absent or drowned out by the screams. However, Danny and his uncle were still gripping their weapons tightly not taking any chances.

After several minutes, Vince noticed that a few of the students that ran out were running towards the bus. As they got closer, he was able to make out three students with looks of fear on their faces.

"We got about three kids about to come in," announced Vince. "Get yourselves prepared in case that thing is around," he ordered as he opened the door.

The students dashed into the bus and pushed themselves into the nearest seats. Vince shut the door after the third kid got in.

"I hope you kids learned a lesson about not running off like that," scolded Vince. "Because you kids have got to be very stupid," he added. "Don't you kids ever watch horror movies?" he asked.

None of the three kids answered as they hid themselves.

In another part of the woods, Lancer was walking around cautiously as he tried to find anyone. He shouted out trying to get the attention of any of his charges, but had no luck.

"Lord of the Flies, where is everyone?" wondered Lancer as he continued heading north.

He eventually reached a clearing and stopped in shock at what he found. He found the creature that has been terrorizing everyone. It was bent down with its back towards Lancer. The out of shape teacher heard a crunching sound coming from the creature's direction. He slowly moved towards the creature's side hoping that it was distracted with what it was doing. Lancer finally got a look at what this monster was doing and his eyes widened.

Right under the monster was one of his students, Brittney. The creature was biting into her right breast, tearing out chunks of the dead girls flesh. There were bites and stab wounds covering the poor girl's corpse. Lancer backed away slowly, but he stepped on a twig. The twig broke and the creature stopped chewing on its meal and looked at Lancer. The old teacher gasped in pure shock as he got a good look at the creature. It was the last thing he saw as the creature charged and tackled Lancer onto the ground with its stake raised up into the air.

Throughout the woods, Lancer's screams of agony and terror filled the night.

Inside the bus, Danny and Vince took a break from guarding the doors while Valerie and Sam took over. During their break, the group gained two more teens, Paulina and the other girl. The two girls were huddled in the middle of the bus while Danny and Vince were near the front. Sam was at the driver seat and Valerie was guarding the emergency door. Danny pulled out his IPod and looked at Tucker's PDA for about a minute. Suddenly, Danny's eyes widened as he stood up.

"What's up Danny?" asked Vince.

"I just thought of something," answered Danny.

"What'd you got in mind?" asked the only adult in the bus.

"I'll tell you soon, but first…" replied Danny as he walked towards Tucker. "Tucker is your PDA compatible with an iPod?" he asked.

"Well yeah, but why are you asking?" answered Tucker.

"How loud is the max volume?" asked the dark hair boy.

"Very loud," answered Tucker. "But I still don't see why you need to know," he added.

"Well this thing that's after everyone is most likely following the screams right?" questioned Danny.

"Yeah, so?" replied Sam.

"So what if we give this thing something else to go after?" questioned Danny.

"You mean a decoy?" asked Valerie.

"Sort of," replied Danny.

"Wait, you're not suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" asked Vince as he realized what his nephew is thinking of.

Danny didn't say anything.

"Have you lost it Danny!" yelled Vince. "If you do this, there is no telling what may happen to you," he scolded his nephew.

Sam gasped after figuring out what the two Fentons were talking about.

"Danny, you can't go out there, that's suicide!" yelled Sam.

Danny looked at his Uncle in the eyes with a determined look on his face. Vince sighed as he headed for the driver seat. Sam moved out of the way, shocked at what Vince was about to do. Danny grabbed Tucker's PDA despite Tucker trying to stop him. However, the slightly weighted boy lost his prized machine after Danny twisted his arm. He stood up and headed for the door, but Sam stood in his way. She had her arms stretched out trying to stop him from going.

"Sam, move," ordered Danny.

Sam shook her head as she held her stance firm. Danny looked at her before turning around to see Valerie doing the same thing in front of the emergency door. He sighed seeing that both girls who carried a torch for him were determined to stop him from going to his death. He looked at Sam's eyes and saw that she had that same look when she was thinking of doing something dangerous.

The next thing that Sam knew Danny wrapped her in a hug that completely threw her off guard. Normally, Sam would try to fight her way out of a hug, but she allowed herself to be enveloped by Danny's hug. She never noticed Danny's right hand that was holding Tucker's PDA come down onto her head hard.

The students in the bus gasped in shock as Sam's body went limp as Danny held onto her to prevent her from hitting the floor. He set her onto a vacant seat and headed out the door. He stopped and looked at his uncle one more time.

"Uncle Vince, tell Sam that I'm sorry for hurting her," said Danny.

"Alright, but you better come back alive Danny or I'll find your undead ghostly ass, and kick it so bad you won't be able to use your legs for years to come," threatened Vince.

"No problem," replied Danny as he left the bus playing his iPod on max with Tucker's PDA used as the speakers.

Danny took a look around the area and began walking deep into the woods. The iPod continued to play several loud songs to draw the attention of the beast away from the other students. Danny didn't come across any other students, which was good for Danny because he decided to transform after being far away from the bus. After clipping his iPod onto his belt, Danny flew towards the east at a leisurely pace.

Danny arrived at a small clearing and saw two bodies lying down. He touched the ground, transformed back into his human form, and walked up to them. What Danny found was the remains of Brittney and Lancer. Brittney's body had chunks of her flesh ripped out of her chest and stomach. At least two feet of intestine was pulled out of her. Lancer's body was filled with stab wounds over his stomach and possibly gallons of blood poured out of him was now soaked into the dirt underneath the body.

Danny turned his head in half disgust and wonder as to where the predator went. He turned his iPod off to listen for any sound. He didn't have to wait long as he heard that howl again, but it was distant. Suddenly, he heard several collected screams and one of them was easy to tell who was screaming.

"Damn it, the fucking thing's near the bus!" cursed Danny as he ran back to the bus.

Danny arrived to see the creature pounding away at the bus's door. Danny found a rock and threw it right at the beast. The rock hit the thing in the back of its head, causing it to stumble forward. The creature turned around and lurched towards its latest prey. Danny walked towards the creature that had been causing trouble for everyone. The creature let out another howl as it raised its stake into the air.

Without a second thought Danny charged the creature, catching it off guard as he tackled it into the ground. The creature lost its weapon as it rolled away from its hand. Danny got off the thing and rolled backwards to put a little distance between them. The creature got back up and the skull fell off its head. Danny looked up and gasped at the face that he was looking at.

"So you're not a ghost after all," said Danny as he stood up. "Good, cause I'm going to enjoy this a lot," he told his foe. "Dash," he finished loud enough for the people in the bus to hear.

Inside the bus, the students gasped at hearing what Danny had just said. Paulina let out a scream after finding out that a member of the A-list was the monster. The blonde jock had a crazed look in his eyes and dried up blood over his face. Every time he opened his mouth, you could see pieces of flesh handing from his teeth.

"Like, I can't believe this!" whined the queen bee.

Back outside of the bus, Dash charged at Danny letting out a howl as he swung his left arm. Danny dodged the wild attack and countered by letting out a string of punches at Dash's chest before finishing with front kick into the jock's stomach. Dash tumbled backwards and landed on his back from the attack. He got back up just in time for Danny to throw a lunging straight punch into his chest. The force of the punch sent the blonde jock towards the bus and he collapsed after the sudden impact. Danny got himself ready to attack again, but the jock didn't get back up.

Vince got out of the bus and kept his eyes on the down jock. He moved towards his nephew and surveyed the damage done.

"Nice job Danny," commented Vince smiling at his nephew. "Keep an eye on him while I get some rope," he ordered as he went to grab some rope.

After seven minutes of looking for rope, Vince found some and began to tie Dash up. Luckily, the blonde jock didn't wake up as he was being tied up. As everyone flooded out of the bus to look at their monster, a few other students started to appear from the woods. Some of the students looked at Danny in shock after seeing what he did. They remembered how Danny used to be picked on by Dash, then how he started to fight back and now Danny had saved all of them from Dash. One of the students, Sam ran towards him and wrapped her arms around Danny's body, a little too tightly.

"Sam…..I…..can't…..breathe…." wheezed Danny as Sam continued to tighten her grip. "Let…go…please…." He pleaded.

"After what you did?" snapped Sam as her strength increased, almost supernaturally. "Hell No!" she yelled as she buried her head into Danny's chest.

Surprisingly enough, everyone heard police sirens and ambulances heading their way. Everyone looked on in confusion as they see in the lead of the convoy of vehicles was the Specter Speeder.

What happened next was the police rounding up anymore missing teenagers and putting the three confirmed corpses in body bags. Most of the students were found, but they didn't find Tetslaff anywhere. The students that were found injured were led into ambulances for treatment, while those that were shaken, but otherwise okay were led into the Specter Speeder. Apparently, Jack and Maddie modified the Speeder to fit more people than normal. Vince wondered how his brother found them, but was surprised to find out that Maddie installed a tracking beacon in the new model ecto-guns.

Dash was forced into a police car after regaining consciousness. He was untied, but was hand cuffed by the police. He didn't understand what was going on until the blonde cheerleader who was with Paulina called him a freak for eating Brittney. He tried to deny it by saying it was the Wendigo. Nobody believed him, but Jack and Maddie once they heard his plea. Regardless, this was one summer that none of these kids would ever forget, and it was barely two days.

**Author's note: Well this marks the end of this chapter and the beginning of the story. To those who have read through this story, thank you for reading it and I hope none of you are too disgusted. To be honest, I thought that it was a little too tamed compared to how I wanted it. For those that are wondering, yes there is a myth about a cannibal spirit called the Wendigo. However, there is no set appearance of what it looks like. **

**Now I'm sure some of you wonder why I picked Dash to be the 'Wendigo' and why he did what he did. Well, there are a few reasons, but one of them is that I don't like Dash at all. I find him to be an annoyance and not worth anyone's time, so he got picked for a tragic fate. Another reason is more of the shock factor for his peers to find the so-called 'King of Casper high' reduced to a deranged monster.**

**Now here is a question for all of you. Was Dash possessed by the Wendigo or was he a victim of his own mind? You see, there is a condition called Wendigo psychosis where suffers develop an insatiable desire to eat human flesh even if there are food sources that are available. Most suffers happen to be of the aboriginal communities, but for Dash's case it could be because he like the other teens was scared of the story Vince told them.**

**Let me know what you think and check to see for more updates, because chances are some other characters will get screwed over.**


	2. Chapter 2

It has been a grueling summer for the victims of what has been called the 'Camp Eerie Horror' as the case of Baxter v. Amity Park took up most of the summer. Despite the efforts of his parents, Dash was found guilty and charged of three homicidal counts. Dash continued to plea his innocence, but the only ones who believed him were his parents. All of his 'friends' testified against him and brought up his bullying record that he was once so proud of. Despite his bullying habits being thrown out as irrelevant, it had the effect that helped the masses to continue viewing young Baxter as the monster that he claimed to have possessed him. However, because of his claims, Dash was deemed mentally unstable and was sentenced to life in an asylum for unstable patients. As he was being taken away he continued to plea his innocence to everyone.

On the other side, Danny was regarded as a hero for saving his peers from the former bully turned murderous cannibal. However, Danny found a way to get rid of that unwanted title during Dash's trial. The youngest Fenton told the court how he could care less about what happened to the victims because of his own hard times in the school that he went to. Danny pointed out that out of everyone in his school, he hated Dash the most with a passion and would look for any excuse to beat the former jock into a pulp. This had the desired effect of Danny being regarded as not a hero, but a violent teen that shouldn't be near other students. However, there was one problem with his plan to down play his role in turning himself back into the outcast of Casper high.

Sam, who also testified against Dash, pointed out that it was Danny that did indeed save his peers and him alone. She also got several of the other students to agree to admit about Danny saving them from the 'possessed' Baxter. So, opinion on Danny being a hero was a subject that was debated by many in Amity Park.

Regardless, the former classmates of Dash Baxter will never forget or forgive him for what he had done to them. The town continued to blame Dash and in turn made the Baxter family into a 'family of monsters' and were demonized more than Jack and Maddie were by the public. Another problem was that there were still some missing students along with Coach Tetslaff. So the people continued to pin the blame on the Baxter family.

After the trial, the victims of the horrible camping experience tried to live their lives in a false peace for the remainder of their summer vacation. For Danny, he was able to enjoy his time with Janelle, who was practically all over him after she found out what happened to him. Another thing was that Vince was teaching Danny how to ride a motorcycle since he was more into motorcycles over cars. Vince was impressed with how fast Danny caught on to riding a motorcycle and commented that Danny had a knack for bikes. He told his nephew that if he passes the training course, he will get whatever motorcycle he wants for his seventeenth birthday. Well, Danny passed the training course with flying colors and proudly showed his certificate to his family.

Vince and Jazz were very proud of Danny for passing, but Jack and Maddie didn't think much about it. They were more focused on once again hunting down ghosts, especially the two Ghost teens that are usually seen. Vince was very upset with his brother and sister-in-law for their lack of interest in their son's accomplishment, but didn't say anything about it. Another person who was proud of Danny was Janelle, and she decided that the two of them were going to spend some time together to celebrate.

It was eleven at night, and the Fenton home was fast asleep with the exception of Danny. Danny was lying down on his bed waiting for his family to be completely asleep. When he was sure that everyone was sleeping, he turned to his ghost form and floated into the basement. He saw that his parents have left the portal open and saw Janelle exit the portal to the Ghost Zone. As expected, the ghost girl didn't really change at all during the time Danny met her. However, Danny didn't mind that she hasn't changed and like her the way she is.

"Hey there beautiful," greeted Danny.

"Hey yourself handsome," replied Janelle as she wrapped her arms around Danny's neck. "You ready for a fun time?" she asked kissing his cheek.

"You know it," answered Danny kissing his girlfriend's lips before the two of them flew out of Fenton Works.

What the two ghost teens didn't know was that something else decided to leave the Ghost Zone. Two dark shadowy figures looked around the lab and phased out of Fenton Works. Once they were out of the Fenton home, they flew towards the abandoned North Mercy hospital with blinding speed.

As for Danny and Janelle, the young ghost couple was flying around enjoying the peaceful night. Janelle spun to her right and Danny spun to his left, both heading away from each other. Danny landed on a fence and covered it in a sheet of ice to slide on it. He slid forward like an ice-skater, only he's sliding horizontally much to Janelle's amusement as she looped in the air. The two ghost teens continued to have fun as the night carried on with them flying around and having a good time.

The two teens returned to Fenton Works and floated into the basement. They stopped at the portal's entrance and looked at each other. The two young ghosts smiled at each other and shared a hug.

"Did you have as much fun as I did Danny?" asked Janelle.

"Of course, and I'm glad we were able to spend the night together," answered Danny.

"I'm glad too," said Janelle as she leaned forward to kiss Danny.

Danny leaned in as their lips touched and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. It was a nice kiss, much like the ones these share throughout their relationship. However, Danny noticed that something seemed to be missing when he kissed Janelle. It was like the passion was dead and Danny was fighting to keep it going. Either way, the couple broke off the kiss as Janelle entered the portal.

The next day Danny woke up around eleven in the morning. He let out a yawn as he headed towards the bathroom for a shower. After about ten minutes, Danny headed back into his room to get dressed. After getting dressed, Danny headed downstairs to grab something to eat. Danny entered the kitchen and saw his Mom working on another invention on the kitchen table much to Vince's annoyance.

"Maddie," started Vince.

"Yes Vince," replied Maddie.

"You and Jack have a lab in the basement right?" asked Vince.

"Yes of course," answered Maddie.

"You build things in a lab right?" he asked.

"Yes, I do," she answered.

"And you eat on the kitchen table?" he asked.

"Of course," she answered.

"So tell me, why you're not using your GOD DAMN LAB INSTEAD!" yelled Vince.

"But I always use the kitchen table for my small inventions," argued Maddie.

Danny looked at his mother's 'small' invention and saw that it was roughly the size of a m134 minigun only colored metallic silver with a picture of his dad's face at the end of the barrel. There was a belt feed lying to the left of the weapon that was glowing. The strangest thing with that there was scope that was moving on its own. The scope stopped in front of Danny and the barrel started to slowly spin. Danny started to slowly back away from the weapon, but there was a whirling sound coming from it. Maddie and Vince stopped arguing and looked at the minigun in confusion.

Before the two adults could react, the minigun opened fire at Danny. The youngest of the Fenton family ducked behind the wall as the gun shredded through the barrier between it and Danny. Maddie freaked out for a moment as her invention continued to fire at her son.

"TURN THAT FUCKING THING OFF!" screamed Danny as he tried to find more cover.

Maddie scrambled to her weapon and tried to shut it off, but saw that she didn't install the override function into the minigun.

**Scissor arm-play track**

Suddenly, the large arm mounted sword came down on the out of control gun and sliced in half. The minigun stopped firing as the barrel fell onto the ground. Said barrel was smoking and the inside was slightly melted. Danny crawled out of his hiding spot and looked franticly at the insane weapon before looking at his Uncle clad in the F.A.S.T armor. Vince took of the belt and glared at his sister-in-law.

"Is it safe to move now?" asked Danny in a frightened tone.

"Danny!" yelled Maddie as she hugged her son tightly. "Are you alright sweetie?" she asked as she tightened her grip.

"Am I alright?" repeated Danny as he struggled to get free from his mother's grip. "I've just been shot at by your half assed invention!" he yelled as he broke free.

"Danny, you know I don't like that kind of language," scolded Maddie.

"Haven't you been paying attention Maddie!" yelled Vince. "That crazy minigun tried to kill your son, and you're upset about Danny's language," he added.

"But it shouldn't have reacted like that. It was designed to open fire at ghosts, not people," argued Maddie.

"Was it a prototype?" asked Vince.

"Well yes," answered Maddie.

"Well there's that problem!" yelled Vince. "Prototypes need to be tested in a controlled environment, not a kitchen!" he continued.

"Forget this, I'm going out to eat!" shouted Danny as he left the house.

As Danny left, Jazz entered the house just as Danny was about to open the door.

"Hi Danny," greeted Jazz.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," muttered Danny as he moved past his sister.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Jazz as she entered the house.

"Your brother was shot at by your mom's minigun," snapped Vince as he left the kitchen.

"WHAT!" screamed Jazz in shock.

"Your mother figured it was a good idea to use the kitchen table to place a loaded minigun," retorted Vince.

Jazz looked at what happened in the kitchen and frowned at her mother who was going back to working on the deranged weapon.

Meanwhile, Danny was walking towards the Nasty Burger to eat. He looked at the ground as he walked towards the fast food joint. If he had looked up he would have noticed that Tucker was heading towards the Nasty Burger as well. The two boys got close to the doors and reached out for the door handle. They both noticed each other's hands just before they pushed the handle to enter. Danny looked at Tucker with an indifferent look while Tucker had a disappointed look on his face. They both headed towards the counter to order their food.

Valerie was working the counter and saw Danny and Tucker heading towards her. She smiled at Danny, who returned with his own smile. Behind Danny, Tucker gave Valerie a flirtatious smile much to her annoyance.

"Hey Danny, what can I get ya?" greeted Valerie.

"Hey Valerie, just a regular Nasty Burger today," replied Danny.

"Coming up," said Valerie as she punched in the order.

Danny paid for his food and grabbed the cup that Valerie gave him. He thanked her and headed for the soda machine to get a drink.

"Hey there good looking," greeted Tucker. "I'll have a triple Mega Mighty Meaty meal, an extra-large order of fries, an extra-large drink, and a double Mighty Meaty burger," he ordered. "And be sure to leave out all vegetables too," he finished.

"Coming up," replied Valerie as she punched in the order.

"So, when are you on break today?" he asked with a flirtatious tone.

"Please don't hit on me while I'm working," said Valerie. "I'm not interested," she added.

"Oh come on Valerie," complained Tucker. "I'm just as good as any other guy," he whined.

"Tucker, you've been trying and failing at getting any girl to go out with you," deadpanned Valerie. "I'm sorry, but no girl in our school is interested in you," she added.

"What, no way," griped Tucker.

"Hey geek, move it!" yelled a jock that was standing behind Tucker. "Nobody cares about your social life, so beat it," he barked as he shoved Tucker out of the way.

Tucker landed on the flood as several teens started to laugh at him. He looked up and saw nearly everyone pointing and laughing at him. He looked around and saw Danny drinking his soda as he headed for a table. The techno-geek got up and glared at the jock that pushed him. The jock didn't pay any attention to Tucker as he made his order.

"Order sixty-three!" called out another worker.

Tucker watched as Danny got up from his table and headed towards the counter to get his food. The beret wearing boy turned his head away from Danny as he tried to look like he was ignoring him. Regardless, Danny didn't even look upset about Tucker's antics as he grabbed his food and returned to his table.

After getting his food Tucker headed towards his own table that was adjacent to Danny's table. He watched as much to his surprise and extreme shock as Star walked up to Danny. Tucker's mouth was opened wide in disbelief as Danny talked to Star. Danny was calm throughout the entire conversation as the blonde girl talked to him. Tucker leaned in a bit to listen in on them.

"So….uh…do you think you can come over?" asked Star as she fidgeted a bit.

"Sure, around two-thirty right?" answered Danny.

"Yeah, thanks Danny," replied Star as she got up and headed towards a different table.

The blonde girl walked past Tucker and headed towards her table. When she passed by Tucker watched her for a while, more specifically watching her swinging hips that seemed to put him in a trance. He snapped out of his self-induced trance after getting hit by a soda cup from some random jock. Once again, Tucker was laughed at by the majority of people in the Nasty Burger. The only ones not laughing were Danny, Star, and Valerie at Tucker.

Danny wasn't laughing because he finished his meal and was leaving. Valerie wasn't laughing because she didn't find any amusement in Tucker making a fool out of himself. Star wasn't laughing because she realized that Tucker was gawking at her like a pervert. She looked at Tucker with a hint of annoyance before turning away from him. Tucker looked down on the ground embarrassed again.

'Damn it,' Tucker mentally cursed. 'Why is it that I'm the big time joke of this town now? That used to be Danny before he went all crazy on Sam and me,' he mentally ranted. 'I apologized to him didn't I?' he asked himself. 'So why won't he swallow his own damn pride and just go back to being his old self?' he continued to question.

_Normally I would forgive you for your stupidity, but what you wished for was very self-centered._

Tucker started to remember what Danny told him after he confessed to Danny about his wish. He also remembered how his wish was responsible for the death of both Kwan and Brian. Because of his wish to have a power that cancels out Danny's ghost powers whenever the two of them were near each other, a ghost killed the two jocks when it was after Danny.

"Like, I don't get why you even talk to Fenton these days Star?" said one of the girls Star was with.

"He tried to help save Kwan's life," said Star.

"Yeah, but he still died," retorted the girl. "Besides, didn't that ghost try to kill the geek too?" she asked.

"Who knows, what I do know is that unlike all of you, Fenton stayed to help while all of you ran away," snapped Star.

"Hello, that was some crazy killer ghost, of course we ran," retorted another girl.

"And maybe that's why I feel like talking to Fenton!" snapped Star. "He's more of a man than any of the boys here," she added.

'Danny more of a man?' thought Tucker in disbelief.

After hearing all of this Tucker finished eating and headed outside to find Danny.

Over at another part of Amity Park, Sam was sitting on a bench at the park. She was watching as three kids, two boys and one girl played a game of catch with a big orange ball. She sighed before smiling at the kids playing their little game. She continued watching the kids as they moved further away from her line of sight.

'To think that used to be Danny, Tucker, and me years ago,' thought Sam.

As she continued to sit on the bench, Sam started to think back to what her parents were complaining about.

_Flashback_

"_I can't believe that horrible thing had happened," said Sam's mother, Pamela._

"_I know, and to think the Baxter family's son was the culprit," agreed Sam's father, Jeremy._

_Sam's parents were discussing over the events of the 'Camp Eerie Horror' while Sam was listening from upstairs. Her parents were very shocked at how Dash tried to kill everyone in the camp. Much like the Manson family, the Baxter family was regarded as a high class family due to Dash's father being a successful business man and his mother a model housewife. So when Dash was accused of killing two fellow students and Mr. Lancer, they were shocked but they didn't do anything to help the Baxter family. Jeremy and Pamela had a policy of never getting involved with other high class families if they are seen in public in a negative light. Basically, they associate with anyone that is to their benefit but as soon as things go bad, they will have nothing to do with you. It was one of the many things Sam can't stand her parents for._

"_I'll bet it's that wretched Fenton boy's fault, he always attracted trouble," accused Pamela._

"_You're right Pamela, young Dashiel was always such a model boy," agreed Jeremy. "That Fenton boy must have done something to frame the poor boy, he added._

_That was another thing Sam hated about her parents. They always treat Danny like he was the lowest type of person to walk the earth. She continued to eavesdrop on her parents as they continue to talk badly about Danny. She clinched her fist as her anger grew as her parents continue to berate Danny. The few plants that were in the den started to slowly rattle as Jeremy and Pamela continued to talk. Unknown to Sam, her eyes started to turn completely green as one of the plants exploded out of its pot and flew towards Pamela's head._

_Pamela let out a scream when the plant made contact with the back of her head. Jeremy gasped at what happened to his wife only to be hit in the stomach from another plant that flew towards him. He fell onto the floor with a thud and started to panic along with his wife as they ran out of the den screaming._

_Sam saw the whole thing from upstairs and gasped in shock at what happened. Her eyes returned to normal as she headed back into her room._

_End of flashback_

Ever since that unexplained incident, the Manson couple kept all plants outdoors. For Sam, she was worried that there may be traces of Undergrowth's ectoplasm still inside her. However, she didn't want to bring it up to Danny due to her still being nervous to be around him because she's still not ready to be his friend again. Another reason is because she was worried that Jack and Maddie might find out and try to experiment on her. She's not their kid so they wouldn't feel any moral consequences over their actions. At least that's what she was starting to think of as their reasoning.

'I'm starting to see why Danny doesn't want them to know that he's half ghost,' thought Sam.

Sam looked at some of the trees and smiled at how green they have become. Since Undergrowth's invasion and enslavement of Amity Park, Sam has learned to accept how things turn out. She still wishes people would learn to appreciate nature, but now she was more accepting of progress. What really humbled her was when she regained control of herself and saw what happened to Undergrowth.

She watched as her 'father' was beaten and from what she can tell killed by Danny. She shivered at the thought of what would happen if it was her taking those hits instead. A part of her was scared of Danny and his new found power.

_It's time I show you why plants are at the bottom of the food chain._

Those words coming out of Danny's mouth told her that the young ghost hybrid wasn't playing around with Undergrowth and his assault proved it. The severe beating that Danny gave showed that Danny was far more powerful than anyone could even begin to imagine. It was because of him killing Undergrowth that the other ghosts in the Ghost Zone didn't come out as much.

Only ghosts like the Box Ghost come out and tried to cause trouble, but much to the Box Ghosts relief, Danny didn't care what he did anymore. However, the Box Ghost had to worry about Jack and Maddie who have opened fire on him whenever they see him. Fortune has seemed to smile upon the Box Ghost due to Jack and Maddie causing more property damage than he ever could. Another ghost that seems to be seen in the human world more was Desiree, but she hasn't caused any trouble in fact she hasn't done any known wish granting much to Sam's confusion.

'It is strange that Desiree wouldn't be causing any wild wishes,' thought Sam as she stood up from the bench she was sitting on. 'Why is that?' she wondered as she headed off to the Skulk and Lurk.

Meanwhile on another park of the town, Danny was walking around listening to some music. Several yards behind him was Tucker, who seemed to be trailing Danny while ducking behind any type of cover he could find. So far Danny hasn't noticed him and if he did, he didn't seem to care at all. As Danny rounded a corner, Tucker looked over the corner and saw Danny standing in front of one of the jocks of their school with four others. Danny took off his headphones and wrapped them around his iPod.

"Fenton," growled the jock standing in front of Danny.

"I'm guessing you guys believe that I set Dash up huh?" asked Danny.

"Of course you set him up, you little ass wipe," answered the jock.

"That's an interesting claim, but it's kind of hard to believe when all of the other campers testified against him," replied Danny. "So how do you plan on proving Dash's _innocence_?" he asked.

"By beating out the confession from you," answered the jock as he cracked his knuckles.

"Sounds like fun," replied Danny. "I actually like to see you try," he joked.

"Why you!" yelled the jock as he threw the first punch.

Danny took a step back to avoid the punch and lunged forward driving his right arm into the jock's stomach. The jock gasped in shock and pain just before Danny threw a left uppercut under his jaw. The jock fell backwards and his head met the pavement very hard. Danny looked at his down foe feeling disappointed.

"All bark and no bite," commented Danny as he looked at the other jocks.

The jocks started to back away before running away from Danny. The dark haired boy rolled his eyes before putting his headphones back on and turned on his iPod. He continued heading forward with Tucker still watching him from the corner.

'Holy crap,' thought Tucker in shock. 'He took that guy down even with me close enough to cancel out his powers,' he mentally added as he followed Danny slowly.

A while later, Danny arrived at a decent sized house, he looked at the mail box and saw the name of the owners of the house. He walked up to the door and knocked on it. He waited for someone to open the door and it was Star and she beckoned him into the house.

Tucker watched from a fair distance in surprise as Danny entered Star's house. He continued to watch for at least fifteen minutes until Star and her parents left the house. Danny was standing in the doorway waving goodbye to Star's family before closing the door. Tucker was confused as to why Danny would be in Star's house and the blonde girl leaving.

Inside the house, Danny was heading into the kitchen and opened the pantry to take something out. It was a large bag of dog food that was already opened. He found the cup that was used to scoop up the dry dog food. He walked towards two bowls and poured the food into one of them. He went back to the bag and scooped up some more to pour into the other bowl.

"Alright girls, time to eat," called out Danny.

At the sound of Danny's voice, two dogs ran from where they were and headed towards the kitchen. One dog was a white American Pit Bull Terrier pup and the other was a purebred bulldog. Both of them barked happily as they went to their bowls and started to eat.

'Funny, I would have thought a girl like Star would have those tiny dogs like Paris Hilton,' thought Danny as he headed towards the den.

The next day things were much more normal than the hectic time for the summer. Danny looked at his calendar and saw that there was about two weeks of summer left. It would seem that thanks to Dash's trial, Danny's summer has been less than enjoyable. He shook his head as he headed downstairs to the den. He saw his uncle watching TV from the couch.

"Hey Danny take a look at this," beckoned Vince.

"Sure Uncle Vince," replied Danny as he took a seat next to his uncle.

_In recent news, the outcome of young Dashiel Baxter, local student and star quarterback of Casper high school has been finally placed in Chester Mental Health in Chester, Illinois. Young Baxter is the prime suspect in what is regarded as the 'Camp Eerie Horror' for the murders of young Michael Baker, Brittney Perlman, and high school teacher Ronald Lancer. Due to being minor, Dashiel Baxter will be given a life sentence of incarceration after being deemed mentally fit by psychiatric doctors. What still goes on to the minds many in Amity Park is why did he do it?_

The news report ended and changed topics, but it was enough for Danny and Vince.

"Guess Dash didn't get as lucky as some would think," commented Danny.

"Well, he should be glad that he's a minor and got the life sentence," said Vince.

"Why do you say that?" asked Danny.

"Well Danny, that boy was tried as an adult since it was indeed homicide or possibly murder, so the American Justice system has to put him on trial as an adult," explained Vince. "If he was a legal adult, he would have been given either life sentence or the death sentence," he added.

"So either way Dash won't be able to do anything with himself?" wondered Danny.

"Even if he were to admit to kill those people, he would still get life because it would be seen as inhumane to kill a teenager in the name of justice," said Vince. "There may be a chance that he could be let out early, but I doubt it," he added. "But if he was able to get out early, he would be alienated by everyone around him because he would be seen as evil, a monster, even called a demon, Satan's pawn or some other type of crap to make him feel even worse than he must feel already," he finished as he headed into the kitchen.

Danny nodded his head as he thought about Dash's fate.

'Maybe he would have been better off sentenced to death,' thought Danny.

**Author's note: Well that's really all I can really do for this chapter. To be completely honest, I don't really like how it went at all. I was hoping to make it more interesting, but I guess a filler that shows how the students are coping with what happened is important. Now for Dash's sentencing, that is what his fate is, being placed in a mental ward due to his claims of being possessed by the Wendigo from the last chapter. I know a few of you readers believe that Dash was possessed and I had always planned for Dash and the Wendigo possession to be ambiguous. Meaning that everyone can believe what they think on that subject. Either way, he will never return in this story. I've also decided to show a glimpse of Sam's plant based powers that she got from Undergrowth. They should play a big role after the next chapter because I want to take care of another plot element that needs some attention before we get to the real fun stuff.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I tend to do this whenever I decided to put in a song, so 'Ghost' is property of Gackt as well as not owning Danny Phantom. I chose this song mostly because I like Gackt's music and I wanted to refer to my other story 'If you Don't Fight, you Don't Survive' in a way that connects the Danny from this story to the other Danny in my other story. Strange I know, but I like doing stuff like that. However, I do own Danny's Uncle Vince and his current girlfriend Janelle.**

Another day in Amity Park with the kids trying to enjoy what little summer vacation they had left. One teenager was spending this day so far by 'playing' with someone of the undead kind. Danny was in his ghost form dodging ghost ray being launched at him by Ember. The reason for their fighting was that Ember decided to have some fun in the human world. Danny was flying around enjoying some quiet time when they bumped into each other. A few taunts and insults were thrown around and Ember finally got mad enough to attack Danny.

"Damn Ember, when guys say you're hot, I guess they meant hot-headed," taunted Danny as he dodged another ghost ray.

"Shut it Dipstick!" yelled Ember as she fired another ghost ray.

"Again, you call me dipstick?" questioned Danny. "Can you try something different, like I don't know Brat-wonder?" he joked as he looped over his foe.

Ember turned around as quick as she could, but her face met Danny's left foot as he swung out a roundhouse kick at her. The ghost Rocker spun to her left and crashed into a nearby building. She left a hard imprint of herself on the wall as she fell towards the sidewalk. Danny floated down towards Ember as she tried to get back up. She looked up and saw that Danny's right hand was glowing ice blue with mist appearing over his glowing hand.

"Time for you to cool off," taunted Danny.

Before he could freeze Ember, a missile was flying towards them. They both turned intangible before the ballistic projectile hit them. The missile exploded and destroyed the sidewalk that they were on. Danny looked at the direction the missile came from and saw Skulker hovering. Ember saw Skulker as well and used this as her chance to fly off.

"Wow Skulker, I'm surprised you decided to hunt me again," said Danny. "It's been how long now, four months since I last saw you?" he wondered.

"It has indeed Whelp," retorted Skulker as he fired more missiles at the hybrid.

Danny flew out of the way and turned intangible to avoid the explosions. Skulker flew at Danny at high speeds with some sort of cattle prod weapon that popped out of his right hand. The new weapons shot out an electric ray at Danny, but he dodged the attack by doing a barrel roll. Danny flew towards the air to get Skulker away from the buildings.

'No sense in letting him destroy a bunch of buildings today,' thought Danny as he flew higher.

Meanwhile, over at another part of the street, Jack, Maddie, and Vince saw the battle. Jack and Maddie were excited to find the Ghost Fighter and dragged Vince with them to hunt him down. Jack was driving the GAV with Maddie riding shotgun while Vince was on top of the GAV wearing the F.A.S.T armor. Vince watched carefully noticing that the so-called Ghost Fighter move the battle away from civilian areas.

'Strange, why would he be flying higher in the air?' wondered Vince. 'Wouldn't it make more sense to head for junkyard south of here?' he thought.

He watched as the two ghosts were dogfighting, the younger ghost dodging the missiles being fired at him.

'A ghost that uses firearms?' thought Vince. 'This one is definitely a problem,' he concluded as he took out a disc and inserted it into the control unit of the F.A.S.T belt.

**Shoulder cannon-play track**

With that command, a medium sized backpack with a hexagonal large barrel appeared over his right shoulder. The new weapon had a lot of weight to it as Vince felt massive weight of the cannon. Vince dropped to his left knee as he struggled to balance the weight and steady himself to get a clear shot. However, it wasn't an easy task due to his brother's reckless driving. Inside the visor of his helmet, Vince watched as the targeting system moved frantically trying to get a lock on one of the ghosts. He grabbed onto the handle that was under the barrel and steadied the weapon. Finally, the targeting system was under his control as he focused on the robotic ghost.

"Do you have that putrid ghost boy in your sights Vince?" asked Maddie.

"I got it," lied Vince as he kept his sights on Skulker.

Vince watched as the two ghosts continued their dogfight with Danny using his hook swords to grab Skulker by his shoulders and flipped the robot ghost away from him. When the two ghosts were far apart from each other, Vince saw that Skulker was open for attack.

"Got him, targeted and firing!" yelled Vince as he fired the cannon.

A large green beam flew out of the barrel and sped towards Skulker who was trying to turn around to attack Danny. He watched in shock as the beam collided with his suit, blowing a hole, right through the body. Danny looked at the source of the attack and was surprised to see his uncle in the F.A.S.T armor. The youngest of the Fenton family smiled when he saw his uncle gave him the thumbs up. Jack and Maddie got out of the GAV and started to yell at Vince for missing Danny, while Danny flew towards Skulker and slashed right through his head. Skulker's true form flew out of the suit and flew away from Danny.

"Well that was a little fun," commented Danny as he flew away from the area and headed home.

About five minutes later, Danny made it into his room and turned back into his human form. He headed downstairs and saw Jazz sitting on the couch reading a letter. After she finished reading the letter, she set it down and smiled.

"Is that the letter to…?" started Danny.

"Yes, yes it is and they accepted me!" cheered Jazz as she jumped off the couch.

"That's great Jazz!" cheered Danny as he hugged his sister.

Jazz returned her brother's hug; this was no doubt the greatest moment of her life. The front door opened to reveal Jack, Maddie, and Vince entering the house. The Fenton couple looked very upset while Vince looked annoyed with them. Jazz walked up to her parents to tell them the news.

"Mom, Dad, I just got my acceptance letter from Yale," announced Jazz.

"You did?" replied a surprised Maddie.

"You did?" replied Jack with a disappointed tone in his voice.

"That's great Jazz," said Vince. "You're on your way to becoming a psychologist," he added.

"Psychologist?" repeated Maddie. "But I thought you were going to become a ghost hunter like us?" she continued.

"What are you talking about?" asked Jazz. "I never said anything about being a ghost hunter," she said.

"But Jazzy-pants, ghost hunting is in your blood," said Jack.

"No, I only did that to protect myself," replied Jazz. "I wanted to be a psychologist, not a hunter," she told her father.

"But what about family tradition?" asked Jack.

"Don't worry Jack, we still have Danny to continue the family business," said Maddie.

"Yeah," started Danny. "Not going to happen," he replied in a deadpan tone.

"What!" yelled his parents in shock.

"But why not Danny?" asked Jack. "It's tradition," he added.

"It's a waste of time," retorted Danny. "It's a miracle that we even have money to pay the bills," he mentioned.

"But you always wanted to be a ghost hunter sweetie," said Maddie.

"I never said that Mom, you and Dad tried to force the idea onto us. I wanted to be an astronaut, but that's not going to happen now," replied Danny.

"That just means you're not supposed to be an astronaut, but a ghost hunter," explained Jack.

"That doesn't mean anything!" snapped Danny. "I deal with asshole jocks, I deal with hypocritical teachers, I deal with being laughed at by nearly everyone at school, I deal with so-called friends that don't trust my judgment, and I deal with you two always making me look more like a fool on a daily basis!" he yelled.

"Daniel Wuwei Fenton, I will not…." started Maddie but she was cut off.

"Let him finish what he needs to say Maddie," interrupted Vince. "You two need to listen to your kids for once," he added.

"You two see a ghost, you destroy private property. You both make some new invention; I get hurt or nearly killed by said invention. You talk about ripping a ghost into nothing but molecules, I get sick to my stomach," ranted Danny. "I can't take any more of this bullshit!" he yelled.

The older Fentons looked at Danny in surprise. Jazz was proud that her little brother finally told their parents how he felt. Vince was happy that Danny was able to stand up to his parents and the so-called tradition the Fenton family was proud of. Jack and Maddie on the other hand were upset with what Danny had told them. After Danny finished his rant he headed upstairs and into his room.

"Well, it looks like Danny has a lot on his mind," said Vince.

"This is your fault!" yelled Jack as he glared at his brother.

"My fault, since when?" argued Vince.

"You did something to talk Danny out of our family's proud tradition!" accused Jack.

"What proud tradition, a tradition chasing after the dead like the Nazis did to the Jews?" snapped Vince. "Don't you have any respect for the dead?" he demanded.

"The dead should stay where they belong!" yelled Jack.

"You and Maddie built that fucking portal so you two could gain fame for not only proving that ghosts exist, but so you could also exterminate them!" snapped Vince.

"Of course, we built the portal to destroy all ghosts. They are a threat to the living world," argued Jack.

"Since when?" retorted Vince. "They only attack because people like you took the first shots at them," he continued. "If anything, all you proved is that we humans refuse to accept anything that is different!" he yelled.

The two Fenton men continued to argue with neither brother backing down. Jazz watched in disbelief, since she had never seen her father and uncle argue like this before. However, it made a lot of sense given how Vince was constantly seen as the black sheep in the family. From the many stories that Jazz has heard from her grandparents, Jack and Vince never truly got along with each other. Jack was always the favorite of the two while Vince always seemed to struggle with getting noticed by his parents. The reason for this tension was because Jack was dedicated to hunting down ghosts while Vince wanted nothing to do with ghosts.

Jazz couldn't take any more of the yelling coming from her dad and uncle, so she headed upstairs to prepare herself for her chance to leave for Yale. Maddie sighed in disappointment as she headed towards the lab to work on a new way destroy the ghost teens.

She headed towards the storage and carefully moved it to the right to reveal a hidden door. To the right of the door was an access panel and a scanner set about eye level. She removed her glove and placed her hand on the access panel. A green light appeared underneath her hand and scanned it. After her hand was scanned, she removed her goggles as a red beam scanned her right eye. There was a soft ring just before the door opened for her to enter.

Maddie entered the secret room and looked at what was inside it. Several monitors were placed around a desk, a computer with information on a project called 'Counter Phantom' was displayed, a couple of cameras placed inside a separate room, and a large glass separating the two rooms. Inside the other room was an examination table and on that table was a special subject.

"Day two, week one," said Maddie as she looked over several pieces of information. "Subject has shown low ectoplasm reading which suggest that it's a lower level ghost," she continued.

Maddie watched as the subject struggled to break free of the restraints, but no progress was made. She took notes as the subject screamed in anger and sorrow, but its cries fell on deaf ears.

"Subject exhibits actions mimicking responses similar to human emotions. However, since the subject is clearly a ghost, it is only acting in order to find a way to free itself," Maddie continued her monologue.

The ghost on the examination table was starting to stop its struggling as its actions turned into sobs. Maddie continued observing for a minute before heading into the room to conduct a more hands on approach. She grabbed a scalpel from a tray as she got closer to the ghost. The ghost looked at Maddie and its eyes widened in fear as the ghost hunter moved the scalpel closer to its chest. The ghost tried to turn intangible, but nothing happened.

"You can try all you want ghost," taunted Maddie. "But that table and the restraints are made with traces of Ectoranium," she explained. "The stuff is hard to come by, but even a small fragment is enough to subdue your kind," she finished.

The ghost started to sob again after hearing that statement.

"You can also stop pretending to be crying too. You may be look like a human girl, but you and I both know you don't have emotions," stated Maddie as she moved her scalpel closer to the female ghosts breast.

"No, please stop," begged the ghost as she tried to free herself.

The scalpel's cold metal edge touched her light blue skin causing her to shiver as the blade sliced open her skin. Ectoplasm seeped out of the cut as Maddie continued her sample gathering without anyone knowing.

The next day, Danny and Vince were helping Jazz pack up her stuff for her trip to Yale. Even though Jack and Vince had their argument, Vince was able to stay for a while longer so that he can help Jazz get ready for college. In fact, Vince was going with Jazz to Yale to help move her stuff into her dorm room. Jazz was a little upset that her parents weren't coming with her because they were more focused on finding a new way to capture the ghost teens.

Right now, Jazz was in her room looking over what left in it. She was feeling a little nervous about leaving home and leaving Danny behind. She closed the door to her room and headed downstairs to see her parents working on another invention in the kitchen. She sighed as she walked into the kitchen to say goodbye to her parents.

"Mom, Dad," Jazz called out to them.

Jack and Maddie stopped for a moment to look at their daughter.

"Yes sweetie," answered Maddie.

"Uncle Vince and I are about to leave soon," said Jazz. "And I just wanted to say…." She tried to say, but she was starting to sob.

"It's okay Jazzy-pants, you'll do fine and we'll be waiting for you to come back soon," assured Jack.

"Really Dad?" asked Jazz.

"Of course, after all we know you'll come back and will be ready to become a ghost hunter just like us," cheered Jack.

Jazz looked at her Dad in shock; she couldn't believe he still thinks that she wants to be a ghost hunter. She didn't say anything, but started to leave for the door. However, she noticed that Danny was standing by the front door with his hands behind his back.

"Danny, what's behind your back?" asked Jazz.

Danny didn't say anything as he showed his sister her most treasured toy, Bearbert completely fixed from his horrible experience with a large fork during their family road trip/Youngblood misadventure.

"Bearbert," Jazz called out loud as Danny gave her the stuffed bear. "Thanks Danny," she said to Danny.

"No problem Jazz and sorry for you know," said Danny.

"It's okay Danny, you did what you had to do," replied Jazz as she hugged her little brother.

Danny returned the hug as the Fenton sibling let a few tears out just before they broke out of the hug.

"Hey Jazz, did you say your goodbyes?" called out Vince from outside.

"Yes Uncle Vince!" replied Jazz.

"Alright then let's get going!" called out Vince.

"Better not keep Yale waiting, Doctor Fenton," said Danny with a smile on his face.

"Don't get into any trouble while I'm gone Ghost Fighter," teased Jazz as she kissed her brother on the top of his head before heading towards her car.

"I'll let that one slide," said Danny as he waved his sister goodbye.

After seeing his sister's car drive off, Danny decided to head out for the day. He figured a little time away from home would be fine since school is just around the corner. He headed towards a back alley and changed into his ghost form. Danny stretched his body for a moment before taking off into the air to enjoy his day.

As Danny flew around, he started to wonder where Janelle was. He hadn't seen her last night when he went to Dead-lite for their date. At first he thought something came up that she needed to do first, but after three hours of waiting Danny left the night club and went home. Danny was starting to get worried about what might have happened to Janelle.

However, Danny's thoughts were interrupted by a reddish pink beam flying past him. He turned around to see Valerie wearing her Red Huntress battle suit, charging at him on her jet sled. Behind her mask, Valerie had an almost feral look on her face as she charged up for another shot.

"Great, I haven't seen my girlfriend around lately and now my Ex is about to blast me straight to Hell," muttered Danny as he dodged another shot.

"I've got you now ghost!" yelled Valerie as she sped towards Danny.

"I don't know if I should feel flattered or not?" joked Danny as he flew away from Valerie.

Unfortunately, a small compartment containing needle like projectiles popped from underneath the jet sled and were launched at Danny. Danny's back was hit by at least two of them causing him to hiss in slight pain. He looked over his shoulder and saw Valerie charging small arm cannon from her right wrist. It fired a red beam moving at him fast, but Danny dodged the beam while turning intangible to get the needles off his back.

Danny saw a narrow alley way and flew towards it with Valerie in hot pursuit. He dove into the alley way and turned invisible as he flew up to the top of the alley. Valerie entered the alley way and slowly hovered into the middle of the alley. She looked at her arm mounted scanner and found that Danny was in the alley way, but she couldn't pin point his exact location.

"Where are you, you damn ghost?" growled Valerie as she tried to make sense of the scanner.

Above her, Danny was watching her much like an octopus hiding in plain sight while the shark unknowingly leaves itself open for attack. He floated down to her back still invisible to the unsuspecting ghost huntress. The scanner on Valerie's arm let out pinging sound, but Valerie was still confused.

"Over here," whispered Danny causing Valerie to jump slightly.

Valerie looked around the front of her frantically, trying to spot the ghost boy.

"Turn around," Danny whispered again.

Valerie slowly turned around and felt the force of a punch knock her off her jet sled. She landed into an open garbage dumpster. Danny laughed for a moment before grabbing the jet sled while turning visible. Valerie got out of the dumpster and glared at Danny. Danny smiled at her before tossing the jet sled higher and turning yellow. He pulled his hook swords off his back and sliced the jet sled at such speeds that Valerie couldn't see what he was doing. In a flash, Valerie's jet sled fell to the ground as it broke into pieces. Valerie gasped in shock at what Danny had done to her jet sled. She looked up and glared at the ghost in front of her only to see him salute at her before flying off.

"DAMN!" yelled Valerie as she let loose a string of curses at the leaving Danny.

After having his fun, Danny continued to fly over Amity Park wondering where Janelle was. Sadly, he couldn't think of any place she could be at in the human world by herself. He continued to fly while looking over the town before heading towards the pier to relax. He landed behind a vacant stand to turn human before heading towards the edge of the pier. He sat down to look at the water while pulling out his iPod to listen to some music. He scrolled through his list of songs and picked the song Ghost from Gackt and started to listen to it play.

_ima sugu.. kowashite..._

_sou tsubuyaku no wa_

_imasara oso sugiru kami he no boutoku_

_Get lost_

_zankoku na dekigoto ga taikutsu wo iyasu_

_yaban na torokeru aibu ni modaero_

_me wo mihiraita mama oboretai nara_

_Get lost out of my head_

_You've got to find the help of GOD_

_Until we're allowed to be free..._

_tsukisasaru puragu ni modae_

_motto te wo nobashite hageshiku boku wo iyashite okure_

Danny nodded his head during the techno instrumental part of the song.

_I said we got no guarantee_

_chi kireru karada wo dakishime_

_motto me wo hiraite hageshiku kowarete okure_

_Until we're allowed be free..._

_tsukisasaru puragu ni modae_

_motto te o nobashite hageshiku boku wo iyashi te okure_

The song finished and Danny got up heading towards the same vacant stand to turn back into his ghost form. He took to the air and flew towards his house since it was nearly noon. As he continued to fly, his ghost sense went off causing him to stop.

"Great, I was starting to hope for a fight," said Danny as he turned green.

He looked around the area, looking for the source of his ghost sense. His full glowing yellow eyes scanned the immediate area until he spotted the ghost. Danny sighed in disappointment after finding out it's only the Box Ghost. The Box Ghost was about two miles south of his direction, bothering people outside of Amity Mall. He turned back into his default colors as he landed on top of a building and turned human after hearing a loud engine roaring knowing what it was. He looked at the road as he noticed the GAV speeding towards the mall.

"I was hoping for a fight, but instead I find out that it's a joke," muttered Danny as he watched the GAV moved further away from his area. "I'll let them play with him besides it's not like they can actually catch Box Ghost," he added as he turn back into his ghost form and flew back home.

About two minutes later Danny made it into his house. He returned to his human form and entered the kitchen to grab something to eat. However, he sensed that something wasn't right within the house. He didn't know what it was, but he felt a need to enter the lab. Following this unknown desire, Danny headed downstairs towards the basement. Once he reached the lab Danny saw that the storage was moved slightly.

'That's strange,' thought Danny. "Why would Mom and Dad move the storage at all?' wondered Danny as he walked towards the storage.

Danny looked at the storage and saw light behind it. He moved the storage to the right and saw that there was a door and lock system.

'How long has this been here?' thought Danny as he turned intangible and walked through the secret door. 'Good thing my parents are too stupid to think about installing a ghost shield in the lab,' he thought as he looked around.

Danny gasped in shock as he saw a computer with stats on what appears to be a ghost. He looked over the data and saw that the information was on ectoplasm compounds, ecto-energy signature, and classification. He saw a small tray with ectoplasm and traces of body parts of a ghost. He turned to look at the large glass that separated the room from another room and had a look of horror.

He saw what was in the other room, a female ghost strapped onto a table. Danny turned into his ghost form and tried to phase through the glass, but he wasn't able to. In fact, Danny felt light he was losing energy. He turned back into his human form and grabbed the chair under the desk and threw it at the glass. However, the chair didn't do much but make a crack. Determined to get through, Danny tapped into his ghost power and rammed his fist into the glass, shattering it into pieces. He jumped into the other room ignoring the alarm system that went off after he broke the glass. He ran towards the table, but stopped in place seeing who was on the table.

"No, Janelle," gasped Danny in shock and horror.

Lying on the examination table was indeed Janelle. However, she was cut open with a Y shaped cut on her chest. Her faded blue skin was pulled back showing her internal ectoplasm and pseudo bone structure. Her clothing was cut off exposing her mutilated naked form. Since Janelle's a ghost, she doesn't have the reproduction characteristics of a human woman Danny didn't blush at her nude body. He was too worried about her being able to move to care about modesty. He moved towards her to get her free, but he was still feeling drained for some reason. He looked at her beaten and cut up face and noticed that there was dried up ectoplasm covering some of her wounds. Janelle slowly opened her weary eyes and saw Danny looking at her.

"D….Danny," whimpered Janelle.

"Oh, Janelle," whispered Danny. "What did they do to you?" he asked her. On a certain unconscious level Danny knew this was his parents' doing.

"They….they….." Janelle stutter, but she couldn't say anymore as she started to break down crying.

"I'm getting you out of here," said Danny as he looked for the release button.

He finally found it after looking under the table. He pushed the button and the restrained were removed. He stood up for a second before picking Janelle up bridal style. Janelle hissed in pain as Danny tried to carry her out of the room. The two of them left the hidden lab and Danny set her down on the floor.

"D….Danny," whispered Janelle.

"Don't worry Janelle, I'm going to destroy that room," said Danny as he turned into his ghost form.

Right now, Danny was in his red shrouded form and he wasn't happy at all. He entered the room and without any warning, he lashed out. He rammed his left clawed hand into one of the monitors and threw it across the room. He hammered his right hand onto the table destroying the entire thing and the contents in a red burst of ectoplasm. The tail pieces of his shroud fused into one long reptilian tail as he stomped onto the floor. He spun around smashing and cutting all the lab equipment into pieces. He finally let out a roar that mixed with his Ghostly Wail. The entire hidden lab was reduced to rumble as he walked out of it and walked towards Janelle. He knelt down and lifted his girlfriend's head and gently pulled her closer to him.

"Janelle," whispered Danny as tears started to form.

"Danny," said Janelle as she coughed up some ectoplasm.

"You'll be okay Janelle," said Danny. "I'll get you to Frostbite and his people. They should be able to fix you up no problem," he told her.

Janelle smiled at Danny and shook her head slowly. She moved her left hand and touched Danny's right cheek. Danny's tears touched her skin as he looked at her.

"I don't need Frostbite's help Danny," said Janelle. "My core won't last much longer," she told him as she showed him her core.

Danny gasped in shock seeing the condition of her core. There were several cracks all over her core, but one of them was the largest and Janelle's essence was seeping out of the core.

"No, you can't be…" whispered Danny as he held his girlfriend closer to him.

"Please stay with me Danny," begged Janelle.

"I won't leave you Janelle," said Danny. "Just please don't leave me," he begged her.

"I…. I don't want to leave you Danny, but I can't last any longer," Janelle told him as her core started to fade. "Danny, I'm scared," she told him.

Danny didn't say anything as he pulled her closer to him. The wings of Danny's shroud wrapped around them as the two ghost teens did their best to comfort each other. The two of them were quiet as they both started to remember their relationship together.

_Flashback to their first time meeting each other_

"_Hey there, haven't seen you around before," said the ghost girl._

"_Oh, well I come here usually on Thursdays, but I was bored and decided to come tonight," explained Danny. "I'm Danny by the way, and you are?" he introduced himself._

"_My name's Janelle," replied Janelle. "Say Danny, want to dance?" she asked._

"_I would love to," smiled Danny as he took Janelle's hand as they floated to the Dance floor._

_Their date in the human world_

_The two ghost teens smiled at each other and flew towards the Amity Park mall. They looked at all the stuff while invisible. They amused themselves by picking out clothes and trying them on while people were around. The people saw the clothes come off the racks and started to form on unseen bodies. The shoppers screamed and off in terror as the two ghost teens laughed in childish delight. The two of them left and headed towards the movie theater and floated inside. Normally, Danny wouldn't do this or the prank he and Janelle did, but today he wanted to be mischievous like many other teenage ghosts._

_The two of them decided to sneak into a room and watch a horror movie. The two of them were enjoying the movie and surprisingly freaked out during some frightening scenes. They laughed together after realizing what fools they were to freak out over a movie. It was no surprise that their laughter caused the other humans watching the movie to get angry and tried to silence whoever was laughing. This struck Janelle with an idea as she whispered into Danny's ear._

"_Hey Danny I have an idea," whispered Janelle as she leaned towards him._

"_What do you have in mind?" asked Danny._

_Janelle whispered her idea to Danny who was smiling at the idea. The two nodded their heads in agreement and went to work. Janelle started to build up some air in the area and move the air around the people. The humans in the room were starting to wonder about the wind as it slowly picked up._

"_What's going on here?" asked one person as he tried to stop his drink from spilling._

"_Look!" yelled a woman as she pointed towards the screen._

_In front of the screen was a faint green glow that moved from right to left and then up and down. The glow started to do figure eights and suddenly the glow started to get larger. The people were starting to get nervous as the glow started to form a head of a dark haired boy. The flesh started to melt off the boy's face and drip onto the floor. Some of the melted flesh landed on a few people who were freaking out. Suddenly, the eyes were sucked into the blood soaked skull. The people were starting to get out of their seats and ran towards the doors. Sadly, the doors were held shut and the locks were not in place. The floating skull headed towards the people as they screamed in terror. Suddenly, the skull stopped in front of them and did a sickening smile despite having no flesh._

"_Hi there," greeted the skull in a distorted voice._

_The people screamed in terror as they all finally managed to get out of the dark room and ran out of the theater. The skull vanished and was replaced with Danny who was laughing childishly. Soon enough Janelle appeared and was laughing too. The two ghost teens flew out of the theater and headed off to have some more fun._

_Flashback to another date_

_The two ghost teens were flying above Amity Park enjoying their free time. They spun around each other as people watched from the ground. The two of them smile at each other before moving closer to share a kiss before splitting away from each other to do some aerial stunts._

_Flashback to the end of their last date_

_The two teens returned to Fenton Works and floated into the basement. They stopped at the portal's entrance and looked at each other. The two young ghosts smiled at each other and shared a hug._

"_Did you have as much fun as I did Danny?" asked Janelle._

"_Of course, and I'm glad we were able to spend the night together," answered Danny._

"_I'm glad too," said Janelle as she leaned forward to kiss Danny._

_End of flashbacks_

Danny's red shroud dispersed as he held Janelle's core. He looked at the crack core as tears continued to flow out of his eyes. Danny wept as he clutched the last piece of his permanently dead girlfriend. He stood up and left the lab and headed towards his room. He walked to his bed and collapsed onto it as he continued to cry out in sorrow and anger.

"I love you, Danny" whispered Janelle's voice causing Danny to cry more.

"I'll never forgive them for what they have done to you Janelle," swore Danny as he held Janelle's core closer to his body.

Later that night, inside the Manson mansion something was happening. In Sam's room, Sam was tossing and turning on her bed. Suddenly, Sam stood up in her bed and got out of it. Her eyes were completely green as she started to claw at her head. She moved towards her window and opened it to jump out of her room. She landed gently onto the sidewalk and started to run away from her home still clawing at her body. She ran towards the park and was nearly hit by a police car, but she moved away in time. The police officers in the car stopped and looked behind them to see her continue to run towards the park.

The police officers got out of their car and ran after her. One of them was calling their station over the radio as they gave chase.

"Control, this is Johnson calling in for a possible runaway over," said the officer.

"Johnson this is Control, what is the suspect's destination over," responded the police dispatcher.

"Suspect appears to be heading towards Amity Park, Robinson and me are in pursuit, over," replied Johnson.

"What is the description of the suspect, over," asked the dispatcher.

"Suspect appears to be a Caucasian female, possibly teenager and dressed in black sleepwear over," answered Johnson.

"Copy that, assistance required?" asked the dispatcher.

"Negative, chances are she may be just sleepwalking, over," answered Johnson.

"Copy that, over," said the dispatcher.

The two officers arrived at the park and started to look for the girl, but couldn't spot her. However, neither of them noticed that as they passed a tree, a couple of branches started to move. Robinson heard a sound from behind them and turned around only to be snatched by two long vines. They wrapped around his body drawing him closer to the tree. Johnson watched in fear as one of the branches moved to grab Robinson.

Robinson yelled as the branched shoved itself into his mouth. Soon the vines let go of him as the branch removed itself from him. Robinson felt something within him as tree branches popped out of his stomach and arms. Roots broke out of his legs as he screamed in horror and pain. Finally his cries were stopped as his body was ripped open as a tree emerged from his body with blood, flesh, and bones protruded from it.

Johnson started to run as he reached for his radio and gun. However, more vines shot out and grabbed him by his legs. His radio and gun flew out of his hands as he was dragged towards the trees. From within the trees Johnson's scream echoed throughout the night as the sounds of clothes and flesh being ripped apart followed. Suddenly, silence filled the night as this unseen attacker left the park, leaving behind two new trees born of two men.

**Author's note: Well that ends chapter three and I'm surprised that I finished it. As you can see, Janelle is now gone and Danny is now depressed and enraged at what happened to her. I don't really think it was as tragic as I was hoping for, but I wasn't much for touchy romantic anguish. Especially since Valentine's Day is just around the corner. Oh well, I was never one for Valentine's Day.**

**Also, as you can see, I've ended the chapter with the true plot of this story. I plan on the next chapter to happen around the beginning of Danny, Sam, and Tucker's junior year in high school. I should warn you, the next few chapters will be filled with a lot of deaths and more tension between Danny and his parents.**


	4. Chapter 4

After the death of Janelle, Danny stopped speaking to his parents whenever he was near either of them. Danny would glare at them before going somewhere else to get away from them. At first Jack and Maddie were upset with Danny's behavior, but they wrote it off as him going through a phase. However, Maddie was extremely angry to find her hidden lab destroyed and all the contents of her 'research' gone. There wasn't even any video recording of what happened; in fact she couldn't find any piece of evidence of what happened. It turned out that just before Danny entered his room he went into the Emergency Ops center and erased all recording of the past month. Once Jack and Maddie found out about the surveillance videos were erased, Jack accused ghosts of tampering with the cameras.

When Vince returned from Yale, he was surprised to see what was going on between Danny and his parents. However, he wasn't surprised that whatever happened really got to Danny. Sadly, he was told by Jack and Maddie to leave Fenton Works and was no longer welcomed in the household. Even though he wanted to fight back for Danny's sake, Vince submitted to his brother's demands but decided to stay in Amity Park. He rented an apartment in Elmerton and managed to get in contact with Danny by cellphone telling him that if he needed a place to go to, his apartment is always opened to him. Danny was grateful to his uncle for staying in town for him.

Danny kept this as a secret from his parents and went to his uncle's apartment on the last day of summer to get away from them. During that time, Danny and Vince went to the gym in Amity Park where Vince taught Danny a few fighting moves from a few martial arts that he learned. Danny enjoyed his lessons and thought of how to use them in his next fight against any ghost that would give him a challenge. Afterwards, he returned home, had dinner, and went to bed.

The next day came as Danny woke up and took his shower. Around his neck was Janelle's core that he fashioned into a necklace so that he could keep the last piece of her close to him. After his shower, Danny returned to his room and got dressed for his first day in school as a junior.

'A lot has changed since that day,' thought Danny as he exited his room. 'I wonder how things will turn out now that Dash and Lancer are gone?' he wondered as he entered the kitchen to have breakfast.

When Danny entered the kitchen he saw his mother working on a new invention on the kitchen table. Apparently what Vince talked to her about wasn't able to get through her head. Danny shook his head as he went to grab a bowl and the cereal box. Maddie looked up from her invention for a moment and smiled at Danny, but Danny didn't return her smile. Instead he continued to eat in silence much to Maddie's disappointment. The two shared a tense five minutes before Danny finished eating and put his bowl in the sink. As he headed towards the den to get to his room, Jack stood in front of him.

"Danny!" cheered Jack with a big grin on his face. "I just finished fixing up the Ghost Gabber!" he announced as he shoved the old invention in front of Danny's face.

"Get that stupid thing out of my face!" snapped Danny as he shoved it back towards his father.

"Get that stupid thing out of my face, fear me," repeated the Ghost Gabber much to Jack's frustration.

"Danny!" yelled Maddie, but she was ignored as Danny headed upstairs and grabbed his backpack.

About two minutes later, Danny was out of the house and walking to school. He didn't feel like flying today because he wanted to save energy for the hectic day that is to come. As he reached the school, Danny noticed a few of the students standing around the front of the school. One of the students looked up and saw Danny; he quickly turned his attention back to his friends almost as if he is scared of Danny.

It would make sense due to Danny's recent reputation for fighting with the jocks and recently beating down a cannibalistic Dash during that summer camp event. Danny shook his head as he walked towards the doors of the school. The students moved out of his way like he was an important person.

Danny entered the school and walked towards his locker, the same locker he had since freshmen year. He opened his locker and placed a few of his books in it before closing the locker door. As soon as he closed his locker, Danny noticed something from the corner of his right eye. He turned to see Sam walking towards him, but her eyes were facing the floor. He noticed that he ponytail was no longer held up like before, instead it was facing down to her back. She still wore the same outfit she wore during the start of the summer. Danny also felt a wave of depression coming off from her.

"You okay Sam?" asked Danny.

Sam stopped and looked up at Danny with tears in her eyes.

"Sam?" called out Danny.

Sam didn't say anything, instead she looked like she was about to break down. Sure enough, Sam started to sob much to Danny's shock. Acting on instinct, Danny wrapped his arms around Sam as he allowed her to cry on his shoulder.

"It's alright Sam, just let it all out," whispered Danny as he lead her towards the janitor's closest.

The two of them entered without anyone noticing as Danny continued to hold Sam close to him. He didn't ask her what was wrong because it didn't feel like the right time to ask her. A minute later, Sam's crying turned into controlled sobs as her tears started to dry up. She slowly pulled away from Danny as he loosened his hold on her.

"Thanks Danny," said Sam in gratitude.

"No problem, but what happened Sam?" asked Danny.

Sam started to sob again, but she managed to tell him what was wrong.

"Two….nights….ago….my grandma…..passed away…." Sam answered through her short sobs.

"Oh Sam, I had no idea," replied Danny. "I always thought your grandma would actually outlive your parents," he added as he held her right hand in his left hand.

The two of them felt a joint go through them that wasn't like how they usually felt when they touch each other before. In Danny's mind, the feeling of touching Sam again was like he was dunked in ice water, but he wasn't shivering. In fact he felt warm rather than cold; the only other times he felt like this was when he and Janelle were together and when he was kissed by Sam when she was under Undergrowth's control.

For Sam, she felt like she was filled with sunlight and was being swayed by the wind. It was strange because usually when she was this close to Danny, she felt like there were actual butterflies flying inside her stomach. She liked this sensation better because it felt far more natural to her. Whatever this feeling was, she wants to feel it again and she won't share it with anyone. However, there was another part of her that felt threatened by this new sensation and wanted to destroy it, so that it wouldn't continue to affect her and it scares Sam.

After what seemed like an eternity, the warning bell went off signaling that class was about to begin. The two of them let go of each other's hand and exited the janitor's closest. They headed towards their homeroom class, which happens to be the same one since their freshmen year. They arrived at the classroom that was usually occupied by the late Mr. Lancer. Danny looked at the classroom and saw his old seat still open. Sam found her old seat vacant as well, much to Sam's slight amusement. They both went to their old seats and sat down waiting for the rest of the day to begin.

The bell rang and the students stopped talking as their homeroom teacher entered. The teacher was a blonde female that Danny and Sam vaguely remember seeing around in the school. She took role and explained to her students what was to be expected for this coming year. She also told the students that there will be a five minute moment of silence before school ended today to give respect for those who have died last summer and last school year. Danny listened to the teacher halfheartedly to show that he was listening. He allowed himself to look as his peers around him with his eyes and saw how some of them didn't seem to truly care about the moment of silence.

'No surprise there, Uncle Vince once told me how when given time,' thought Danny as he let his mind wonder to what his uncle told him after that summer.

_Flashback_

_The school bus that Vince was driving was repaired and arrived at the front of Casper High along with police cars and the GAV. The surviving students for the summer camping group exited the bus slowly due to their exhaustion. As they got out of the bus, they saw that their parents were waiting for them. Many of the students ran towards their worried families and cried as they sought comfort from their parents because the ordeal they all suffered from. Among the students was Tucker who was being smothered by his mother's affectionate hug._

_Danny and Sam were the last two students to exit from the bus along with Vince. The Goth girl was holding onto Danny's left hand as a means to comfort herself and Danny let her because he knew she needed this more than she would ever admit. Sam saw her parents who looked worried and enraged at the sight of their daughter near Danny. Sam's grandmother looked on and smiled at her granddaughter as she let go of Danny's hand and headed towards her family._

_Danny sighed as he saw his sister get out of her car and ran towards him. He felt a hand touch his shoulder and looked up to see his uncle. The two Fenton males didn't say anything for a moment as Jazz hugged her brother and checked to see if he was hurt._

"_Jazz, Danny is fine," assured Vince. "After what happened, it's the Baxter boy that people should be worried about," he continued._

"_What do you mean Uncle Vince?" asked Jazz in confusion._

"_Well, that boy did kill and ate parts of two students and his own teacher," Vince mutter with a disgusted look on his face like the words that came out of his mouth had a horrible taste._

"_What?" yelled Jazz in shock._

"_It's true Jazz," said Danny. "The things Dash did were disgusting and horrible," he added. "It was like all of us were in a horror movie, but it was all too real," he finished._

_The three Fentons heard Jack's loud voice as he and Maddie talked to the police and put in their input about what may have caused the tragedy._

"_Leave it to them to find a way to blame ghosts and add fuel to the fire," muttered Vince as he shook his head._

"_What do you mean Uncle," asked Danny._

"_Well, when the news media catches wind that Casper High's star quarterback has killed and cannibalize three people. The story will cause people to erupt into a frenzy demanding answers, the families of the victims will demand retribution, the other families will demand protection, and the Baxter family will face a mass of people who will view them as twisted and wretched people who allow this to happen. Your school will face a huge blow to their reputation for now only having Dash as their former student, but because of his history of bullying fellow students, the school will be questioned for allowing this unwanted behavior to continue instead of taking immediate action. Eventually, Amity Park will be viewed by the rest of the country as the home of a monster that people will demand to be executed for the safety of the public," explained Vince._

"_It will really be that bad?" questioned Jazz._

"_I hope not, but there is always the chance that will happen. There is also the chance that this whole thing will blow up like the O.J. Simpson trial of nineteen ninety-five," answered Vince._

"_Do you really think that will happen if this goes to trial?" asked Danny._

"_Oh, it will go to trial Danny," said Vince. "Every trial that involves a death is put to trial by jury. However, I don't think it will be as much of a media circus as O.J's trial was," he explained. "But since Dash was a local high school big-shot, all of it will blow over and people and the students will forget he ever existed. I wouldn't be surprised if all of his pictures and the trophies that have his name were to be removed just to wipe him out of the school's memory," he added._

"_Would that really happen?" asked Jazz._

"_Jazz, humans are not as noble as we like to pretend that we are," said Vince. "Humans tend to be self-serving at their worse. People will forget about what happened and will either try to continue with their lives or find a way to use the past to their advantage and shame the memories of those who have passed," he explained. "That's not to say all humans are horrible, much like ghosts, there are those who are good and those who are considered evil like Adolf Hitler and Caesar Augustus. However, it is the duty of the adults to help guide the younger generation to ensure that the mistakes of the past are not repeated," he continued._

_End of Flashback_

Indeed Vince was right about what would happen with the school. As Danny and the other students left their homeroom, he looked at the school's trophy case and saw all traces of Dash Baxter missing. He also saw Dash's old locker being taped up and with a piece of paper with the words "Defected Product" written on it. It would seem that the school was going to remove the locker instead of giving it to another student.

'Can't say I don't blame them, chances are rumors will spread that if anyone uses that locker, they too will become a monster like Dash,' thought Danny as he headed towards his first period class.

The school day was relatively peaceful as nothing major happened. There was no ghost attack and there was no one bullying anyone. Danny sat through all of his class as the teachers explain how they run their classes, occasionally Danny would touch Janelle's core underneath his shirt as if he could touch her through her damaged core. He found out that he had a few classes with Sam and Tucker.

He had homeroom, English, history, and gym class with Sam while he had science and algebra with Tucker. A part of him was happy to have a few classes with Sam, but he was also scared that he was seeing her as a replacement to Janelle. Despite having small traces of attraction to Sam, he didn't want to use her as a rebound. He couldn't do that to her no matter what happened to them in the past. It wasn't right to use someone that was once your friend as a crutch just because your girlfriend left or died.

Right now, Danny was sitting in his math class somewhat listening to his teacher. Far behind him was Tucker fiddling with his PDA while also looking at some of the girls in the class. The techno geek looked at the girls in his class and scrolled through his PDA for pictures of each girl from last school year and compared them to how they looked now. Among the girls in the class was Paulina and Tucker noticed a big change in her.

Much to the joy of several guys in the school and the disgust of several girls, the popular Latina gotten her breast enlarged again. This time she was a full D-cup, and she flaunts her assets with pride. When she entered the school, her admirers looked at her in awe, the new freshmen have looked upon as if she were a goddess, and even a few seniors took a look at Paulina in a lustful way. As expected, she made sure her clothing was small enough and tight enough to make sure all attention was on her and no other girl.

So far, the only guy who couldn't stand to look at her was Danny. The youngest Fenton had actually turned away from looking at her in disgust. To Danny, Paulina was far uglier as she is now then when she was a freshman. As far as Danny was concerned, one of the lesser girls who aren't in the A-list was far better looking in Danny's opinion. However, in Tucker's mind the only one who could beat Paulina in looks was Desiree, but she happens to be a ghost. So, Tucker finds himself wanting Paulina more now that she filled out even more.

'Damn, Paulina is so damn hot,' thought Tucker as he continued to look at her. 'Man, I can just see myself with her in a few years. Rich, famous, a massive pool in the back of our mansion and her in the sexiest bikini ever with a gorgeous diamond ring around her finger,' he listed as he daydreamed about a life with Paulina as his wife.

The class ended in a short amount of time and the students exited the classroom. Paulina took the lead as she sauntered with a swing in her hips causing several boys to drool and a few boys to have a wakeup call down stairs. Danny shook his head in disgust at the Queen Bee's antics.

"How can she not get in trouble for not only dressing like that, but act like one of those stupid TV drama queens?" muttered Danny as he started to walk out of class.

"Rumor has it she slept with the principal to get an exemption from school dress code," answered a female voice.

Danny turned around to see Star standing behind him. He saw that it was Star who was holding her books close to her chest. Ever since what has happened last school year and over the summer break, Danny and Star have become slightly friendlier with each other. Neither one of them has any interest in each other romantically; they had a more platonic relationship. If Star needed a favor, Danny would help her out and in exchange Star would keep the A-list away from him.

"Last I checked, Principal Ishiyama was a woman," said Danny.

"Well, over the summer she was fired due to what happened during, well you know," explained Star as she held her books closer. "So instead we got a new principal to replace her," she added.

"Really," said Danny. "Well the poor bastard got my sympathy," he added as he headed towards the gym.

After changing out of his regular clothes, Danny entered the gym wearing a white shirt, dark workout pants and white sneakers. He saw several other guys in gym clothes, but had gym shorts instead. He also saw several girls in similar gym clothes and Sam was among them. All of the students were talking amongst themselves except for Danny and Sam as they were sitting on the bleachers avoiding everyone.

The conversations came to a halt as the sound of a whistle filled the gym. The students looked at the source and saw a man walking towards them. Danny let out a slight gasped in surprise. The man was his Uncle Vince as he walked towards the assembled students.

"No way," muttered Danny as he got off the bleachers. "Uncle Vince, what are you doing here?" he asked.

The students looked and a few of them gasped in surprise as they looked at Danny stand next to his uncle. The two of them looked so much alike they thought the older one could have been Danny's dad. Even Sam had a hard time believe that this man was Danny's uncle instead of his father.

"I didn't know you were a gym teacher," said Danny.

"I'm not, I was given a job to play substitute until your school finds a replacement for Tetslaff," explained Vince.

"And you accepted?" asked Danny.

"Hell no, I was misled into this by that multi-billion dollar asshole who your scattered brain dad calls a best friend," answered Vince with a scowl on his face.

"Multi-billion dollar asshole?" questioned Danny as he realized who his uncle was talking about. "No way, Vlad Masters is my new principal?" he said out loud.

"You mean you were told? I could have sworn the faculty would have told you kids," mentioned Vince.

"Why of course they didn't Vincent," said a smooth voice.

The two Fenton males and students looked at the entry of the gym to see Vlad Masters himself walk into the school. He had his usual attire and his million dollar winning smile plastered on his face.

"I wanted to personally introduce myself to the students while they were in their classes," explained Vlad.

"How modest of you," replied Vince with his words laced with sarcasm and filled with a hidden insult.

"What are you doing here Masters?" questioned Danny. "What can you possibly gain by being a principal of some backwater town?" he continued.

"Why Daniel, I'm shocked that you would think that I wouldn't care for my old hometown," said Vlad.

"Bullshit," whispered Vince.

"What was that Vincent?" asked Vlad.

"Vlad, you and I both know you were never born here. You're from St. Paul just like my brother and me," answered Vince.

"Alright, you caught me Vincent. You always were more observant than Jack was," admitted Vlad.

"Get to the point Vlad," said both Danny and Vince as they both glared at Vlad.

"Aw there are those angry eyes again," joked Vlad. "I can see where Daniel gets them from," he added.

The two Fenton males continued to glare at the billionaire with no hint of amusement from either of them.

"Alright, I decided to become the principal of this school because I had heard about the recent events and bullying problem that was allowed to progress. So being the kind hearted man that I am, I decided to help out by restoring this school back to the correct standards that all schools should follow," explained Vlad.

"Interesting, but I don't get how you were able to become a principal," said Vince. "You never took any classes involving teaching or anything related to educational classes," he added. "You were always about business, even going far into using my brother's ghost obsession as an opportunity to start a business," he finished.

"Oh Vincent, you of all people should know that money has a way of working to one's advantage," said Vlad.

"That I do Vladimir," muttered Vince.

"Well, I should be on my way to other classes," said Vlad as he turned around. "Oh, and Vincent I will still be in need of your services until I can find a new gym teacher," he added as he walked away.

"Figures," muttered Vince as he and Danny watched Vlad leave. "I always hated that guy," he told Danny.

"Me too," agreed Danny.

Due to Vlad's appearance, the class was shortened so Vince allowed the students to use the gym to play basketball or talk amongst themselves. Danny spent the remainder of gym class with his uncle going over a few of the moves Vince taught him. Sam was on the court playing basketball with a few of the more athletic girls. During the game, Sam was surprised with how much slower she was and how hard it was for her to keep up with the other girls. She was even having a hard time catching passed balls and shooting baskets. At first she shook it off as stress due to her grandmother's death, but Vince noticed and asked for Sam to take a seat.

Normally Sam would object to being told to do anything, but the look in Danny's eyes told her to listen to his uncle. So Sam sat down next to Danny as the two Fentons talked about a certain joint lock that Danny was having trouble learning.

The bell rang and the students headed towards the locker rooms to change out of their gym clothes. As Sam was about to enter the locker room, she was shoved out of the way by one of the girls she was playing basketball with. The girl was with the A-list and a part of the girls' basketball team. The girl smirked at Sam as she and her friends entered the locker room. Sam glared at the girls and her eyes faintly glowed green as she entered the locker room.

The school day ended with little to no incident and the students began to leave the campus. Among them was Danny who decided to walk today instead of taking his uncle's offer for a ride. He was heading towards the Nasty Burger, but he noticed that his ghost sense went off. He sighed as he walked towards a vacant alleyway and changed into his ghost form. He flew up into the air and switched to his green form to find the ghost that set his ghost sense off. He saw that it was much to his surprise Ember and she was being chased down by his parents.

"Damn it," cursed Danny as he flew towards the ghost rocker.

Meanwhile, Ember was doing her best to avoid Maddie's shots as she flew ahead of them. This was turning out to be a bad day for her as she dodged another stray shot. Originally Ember exited out of the ghost portal because she wanted to stretch her legs and get some fresh living air. However, as soon as she got out Jack and Maddie saw her and opened fire at her. She turned intangible and flew out of Fenton Works with the Fenton couple in hot pursuit.

'This was really a bad time to get out of the Ghost Zone,' thought Ember as she tried to lose the Fenton GAV.

She stopped mid-flight as she saw Danny hovering in front of her. Danny had his arms crossed and had an annoyed look on his face. She gripped her guitar tightly thinking that Danny was going to attack.

"Turn intangible right now," ordered Danny.

"What?" said Ember, taken off guard by Danny's order.

"Do it!" yelled Danny as he stretched his right arm out focusing ectoplasm around it.

Ember did as he told her as he fired a ghost ray right through her. The ghost ray hit the front right tire causing it to fly off. The GAV spun out of control and crashed into a black sedan. Jack and Maddie jumped out of the GAV and stood their ground holding Ecto-Bazookas and the F.A.S.T around Maddie's waist.

"Don't move so I can blast you back into your twisted little world Spook!" yelled Jack.

"That's funny coming from a fat-ass you can't even aim," countered Danny as he flew towards his father.

Ember watched as Danny flipped forward and did a corkscrew kick, planting his left foot onto Jack's chest. The force of Danny's kick sent Jack flying backwards four yards. Jack's massive body crashed onto the road and he didn't get back up.

"Jack!" yelled Maddie as she glared at Danny before firing at him.

Danny turned intangible as he landed on the road. He charged his mother as he turn tangible and knocked the Ecto-Bazooka out of her hands. Maddie back flipped away from Danny and inserted a CD into the F.A.S.T activating the armor. The armor wrapped around her frame creating a female version of the armor Vince used to wear when using the F.A.S.T belt.

Danny tilted his head slightly as Maddie charged at him. She threw a punch at him, but Danny blocked the attack before punching her with his left hand. The force of Danny's punch sent his mother flying towards the damaged GAV. She crashed onto the vehicle and fell to the ground. She slowly got back up and glared at Danny as she took out a CD and placed it into the player.

**Shoulder cannon-play track**

The large cannon materialized above her body and connected to her back. The long barrel pointed straight at Danny as Maddie prepared to fire at the ghost boy. Danny watched as his mother charged up the cannon with a pissed off expression on his face.

The energy gauge was reading ninety percent inside the F.A.S.T's scanners. Maddie glared at the ghost boy that was in front of her. She didn't have any proof, but she knew that he was the one who destroyed her secret lab and freed the ghost girl that she managed to capture. In her mind, Maddie also blames this ghost for her son's cold attitude towards her and Jack. The gauge finally reached one hundred percent as she gripped the hand for the cannon.

"Time for you to go back to that wretched realm you call home ghost!" yelled Maddie as she fired the cannon.

She watched as the energy beam flew towards the ghost boy. She smiled knowing that she had finally destroyed the ghost that has been terrorizing the town. However, he joy turned into shock and fear as the ghost boy turned intangible along with the ghost rocker who stayed to watch. The beam flew right through them and destroyed a nearby building. The building exploded and was engulfed in flames as it fell apart.

Maddie was horrified that she forgot that ghost could phase through things including projectile weapons. However, she had no time to fire again as the ghost boy flew towards her.

Danny threw an uppercut at his mother's jaw causing her recoil backwards while leaving the ground. He didn't give her anytime to crash down onto the ground as he grabbed her left leg and turned around to slam her face first onto the street. Maddie coughed up blood from the force of the impact. Danny rolled her on her back and yanked the F.A.S.T belt off of her beaten body causing the armor to retract. He held the belt up as he floated off the ground and headed towards the air. Maddie watched as her vision started to blur before she passed out from the injuries.

Ember flew up and headed back to Fenton Works hoping to return without any trouble. She kept herself at a fair distance from Danny, scared that he might attack her too. Luckily, Danny didn't seem to care where Ember was going as he veered off course and flew to Elmerton instead. Danny arrived at his uncle's apartment and headed towards the bedroom. He placed the F.A.S.T on his uncle's bed before reaching for a piece of paper and a pen. He wrote down a small note and placed it next to the F.A.S.T belt before leaving the apartment and heading home to rest.

Several hours later in the Manson mansion, Sam was in her room looking over her grandmother's diary. She read entries that were about her and smiled at how her grandmother always thought about Sam's happiness. However, her happiness was replaced with shock as she found an entry that she never would have expected. It was an entry about her mother Pamela, and the contents are not very flattering. Apparently, the marriage between Sam's parents was arranged for financial gain and Jeremy and Pamela agreed to marriage out of social standings. Ida was against the marriage on the grounds that she knew her son was involved with another woman. However, Jeremy did marry Pamela due to the financial gain from the company Pamela's family own.

But there was a problem with the marriage, Pamela was incapable of having children and in turn left Jeremy without an heir. Not surprisingly, the woman Jeremy was involved with was pregnant and gave birth to twin daughters. After finding out about the births, Jeremy arranged to have custody of one of the twins. In return, the woman would have financial support for her and the other child.

Pamela was against it, but had no choice in the matter. Instead Pamela would do everything in her power to dominate her step-daughter's life and turn her into a puppet in her image. It didn't take long for Sam to realize who Pamela was trying to take control of.

Sam closed the book after reading that entry and put the diary back on her desk. Sam was about to head to bed when she heard Pamela's voice.

"Finally, that old crone's funeral plans have been finished. Now all I need to do is work my way into getting Jeremy to disown that worthless brat," said Pamela from within one of the many rooms of the mansion.

The room was next to Sam's so she could hear her mother's voice slightly. Sam leaned close to the wall to hear more.

"I should have poisoned her years ago that way I wouldn't have to deal with her encouraging that brat's awful behavior," ranted Pamela.

Sam's temper was starting to rise as Pamela continued to talk badly about Ida and Sam to herself. Sam's eyes were turning a dark green as her body started to glow green as well. As Sam's eyes turned completely green, she stumbled backwards as her body started to go into a spasm.

Her arms started to extend to the length of her body as they turned leaf green. Her first three fingers and thumbs became claws as her pinkies bent towards her elbows and extend to connect to her elbows. Long leaf like skin stretch from the forearms and connected to the pinkies. Her legs reformed into a bird like structure while her toes fused into one leaf like foot. Four long thin vines exploded from her back and flailed around as thorns erupted from the top of her back. Sam's head was suddenly covered in a petal like covering that resembled a reptilian head but had petals on the top like a frill or crest. Her chest shrunk down and was wrapped in vines that continued towards her stomach.

The creature Sam has turned into phased through the wall and grabbed Pamela's head. The human woman screamed in terror as she was lifted off the floor. Her scream was heard throughout the mansion. The green beast crashed through the window and lunged towards the back yard. Pamela screamed as the beast dropped her onto the ground. The Manson woman tried to get up to run, but the monstrous ghost slashed her back with her large claws. The claws tore through Pamela's pink dress leaving bloody marks on the woman's back.

Pamela crashed back onto the ground and felt the foot of the creature. The vines wrapped around the beast's stomach moved as she removed an acorn from within herself. The monstrous Sam phased the acorn into Pamela's back before picking her up. She pulled her 'mother' up towards her face and roared at Pamela before tossing her back onto the ground.

Pamela tried to stand up, but she felt something happening within her. She looked at her feet and saw roots erupt from her shoes. The shoes were torn apart as she looked in horror at the root coming out from underneath her toenails. She screamed in terrified agony as a large blood soaked root burst from her vaginal region, ripping it apart as it plunged into the soil. She felt an equally large root tear through her anus and buried into the ground. Branches tore her arms into shreds as they pop out of her body. Her pink dress was torn to pieces as she continued to scream. Finally she was silenced as another branch emerged from her open mouth, her ears and her eyes flew out due to two small branches.

The ghost monster that Sam became let out a howl in anger as it disappeared into the night, leaving behind a grotesque mixture of a small tree spawned from the twisted bloody remains of Pamela Manson.

**Author's note: Well, it took a while, but I finally got the fourth chapter done. I'm sorry it took nearly a month to do, but as I have mentioned before February just was my month to do much of any writing. It's kind of ironic since I seem to get ideas and tend to focus on them during February. Another thing was that I had a hard time thinking of how to do the chapter, so I wound up acting it out to myself to see if it would be good enough.**

**Now I'm sure you are all wondering why I have Vlad become a principal to Danny's school instead of mayor like in the series. Well, the idea of Vlad wanting to keep a much closer eye on Danny and discover where or how he got so much stronger would be Vlad's true reason. It is also much easier to keep watch on your teenage nemesis by being at the one place he is by law frequently located at.**

**As for why Vince was the gym teacher, he was roped into it and I wanted him to stay in my story instead of him just leaving because of his fight with Jack. Who would have thought that an original character who happens to be an adult would have a few fans? He also serves as insight to how the real world works to Danny.**

**As for the school physically erasing Dash's existence, that would seem very extreme, but do you like the idea of your school being known as the place where a killer/cannibal used to go to? Think of it like how the adults in 'A Nightmare on Elm Street' covered up Freddy Krueger's death and pretended how his murders/molestations never happened. The adults hide the truth believing that they were protecting their children, but in truth they were just trying to forget the horrors that had happened.**


	5. Chapter 5

Danny woke up to the sound of his alarm clock going off. He reached out to turn it off before getting out of bed. He headed towards the bathroom to take a shower and tried to wake himself up. His mind wondered back to yesterday where he got home before his parents after he dropped the F.A.S.T belt off at his uncle's apartment. His parents were very upset with their recent defeat by his hands.

_Flashback_

_Danny headed downstairs to grab some food to eat, but saw his parents enter the house. He stopped for a moment to evaluate the injuries he gave them. His dad had a hand on his back as if he could ease the pain that was throbbing severely. His mother was clutching her jaw as she was wheezing from the pain in her chest. The two adults dragged themselves towards the couch and collapsed onto said couch._

"_Danny," called out Maddie. "Could you fetch us the Fenton First-Aid kit?" she asked her son._

"_Whatever," replied Danny as he headed back upstairs to grab the first aid kit._

_He returned a couple of seconds later and dropped the box between his parents before going into the kitchen._

_Jack and Maddie looked at their son in disappointment. They were not happy with their son's behavior, but couldn't think of a way to get him to open up to them. Granted neither of them actually tried to talk to him because they were far more focused on capturing and dissecting the Ghost Fighter who they now realized to be indeed Danny Phantom._

_It was kind of sad how it only took them a severe beating to finally connect the two seemingly different ghosts. Jack vaguely remembered his brother mentioning how obvious that Phantom never left the town. However, Jack and Maddie were so caught up on capturing any ghost that they didn't bother to notice the painfully obvious similarities._

_As for Danny, he was quite satisfied with his handy work. The wounds he gave his parents not only serve as a barrier that they had just came across, but those wounds also served as a small portion of retribution for what they did to Janelle._

_End of Flashback_

Danny got out of the shower and headed back into his room to dry off and get dressed for school. He headed downstairs and saw that the TV was on; he glanced at the screen and saw the ever happy looking Tiffany Snow bring up the latest news report.

"This is Tiffany Snow with the breaking news on the death of Mrs. Pamela Manson," announced Tiffany.

"Sam's mom is dead?" Danny wondered out loud as he focused on the TV.

"For those who have just tuned in, the beloved millionaire's wife was found in her in the back of the Manson family mansion killed in a horrific way. On scene is Lance Thunder coming to you live," reported Tiffany as the scene changed to show Lance Thunder.

"Thanks Tiffany," said Lance. "We come to you live as Manson Manor where police are currently investigating Jeremy Manson. For those who are not aware, Jeremy Manson is the head of Manson family who are famous for the invention of the deli toothpick cellophane-twirling device. He and Pamela have only one child, a young Samantha Alicia Manson. It has….," Lance reported as the scene changed when the camera man was able to get a couple of seconds of the crime scene.

Danny was shocked at the sight of what has become of Sam's mother. The camera was shaking before it was dropped at the sight of what was left of Pamela Manson. From what Danny could tell Sam's mom had a tree grow out of her body. The end result was a disgusting mixture of human flesh and wood. Even though Danny hated Sam's parents because they always gave him a hard time claiming that he was a bad influence, Danny would never wish what happened on either of Sam's parents.

'Wait a minute, a tree?' thought Danny as he tried to remember anyone with an affinity with trees.

_Flashback_

_He floated towards Undergrowth and the cactus monster. The cactus lunged towards Danny, but Danny created another arm sword and dove into the cactus. The cactus froze from the inside and shattered into pieces. Undergrowth watched in shock and fear as he saw Danny emerge from the cactus with his ice sword gone. The ghost hybrid was shrouded by a red aura that took the form that he had when he had beaten Vlad mercilessly. It was a form that Undergrowth had not seen in thousands of years. It was a familiar form to Undergrowth who has been around since the beginning of plant life._

"_No….," muttered Undergrowth. "You can't still be here. You went missing so long ago," he said fearing for his existence._

_Danny didn't say anything, instead he growled at his enemy, an enemy who has long since forgotten his place in the grand scheme of all things. Undergrowth roared as his vines lashed out at Danny. However, the red aura covered hybrid tore through the vines with his left clawed hand. The vines were ripped to shreds with hardly any effort. The giant plant ghost gasped in horror as he looked at what is clearly no longer Danny._

"_What was it that you said about your Growth being more powerful than any meat creature?" asked Danny in a voice that was mixed with a rumbling sound similar to an alligator._

_Undergrowth didn't say anything as he was literally shaking like a leaf._

"_It's time that I show you why plants are at the bottom of the food chain," growled Danny as he flew towards Undergrowth._

_Danny punched Undergrowth in his chest with the power that made his own punch feel like a feather landing on someone's arm. Undergrowth was blown back and crashed into several buildings. He looked up and saw Danny coming towards him again. He sent out several of his vines, but Danny tore through them again as he reached Undergrowth. He grabbed the plant ghost's chest and with one pull, he ripped Undergrowth's chest off. Undergrowth roared in agony as he tried to regenerate again, but nothing happened. He looked at Danny in complete terror as the boy floated up to his face._

"_P-p-p-please spare me," begged Undergrowth. "I-I-I-I'll do anything, just don't…" he never got to finish his plea as Danny grabbed his lower jaw and yanked it off of his head._

_Undergrowth howled in pain and horror as he watched Danny fly backwards. His eyes widened as the boy flew towards his exposed chest. The red aura surrounding his lower back fused to form a long red tail and his aura wings spread out. The horns like claws on his forearms lengthen to half the length of his elbows. Danny flew at Undergrowth with his right leg pointed at the plant ghost in the form of a flying side kick. Danny's red aura then became encased in ice as he flew fast towards Undergrowth. The impact of Danny's attack was sudden as he tore through Undergrowth's body with a large green orb in front of his foot. The orb started to crack and then shattered into millions of pieces. Undergrowth let out a final scream as his body turned into a dull brown and fell into pieces._

_End of Flashback_

'It's not possible, I killed him, I know I did," thought Danny as the news continued.

About thirty minutes later Danny arrived at his school with his mind still on the news report he saw. His mind was on how it wasn't possible for Undergrowth to survive with his core shattered. He remembered a lesson from Ymir during the summer that once a ghost's core was destroyed, there would be no way for a ghost to survive or to come back. Not even a ghost as powerful as Undergrowth would be able to survive without his core. Sadly, that lesson was reinforced with Janelle's death, so Danny knows that something wasn't right about this sudden death of Pamela Manson.

Danny's thoughts were interrupted when he heard the roar of a Ducati 916 coming from his right side. He turned to look at the source of the motorcycle and saw his uncle get off his bike. His uncle took off his helmet and smiled at him before heading his way; Danny smiled and waved at his uncle.

"Hey Uncle Vince," greeted Danny. "What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing much, I found your parents' F.A.S.T belt in my apartment yesterday and noticed a few scratches on it," answered Vince. "Any idea how it got in my place?" he asked his nephew.

"Not really," lied Danny. "Did you see the news this morning?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, I did," answered Vince. "That was some really gruesome stuff that happened to your friend's mom," he added.

"Yeah it was," agreed Danny. "I don't think she'll be in school today," he added. "Even if she doesn't like her mom, Sam needs time to cope with her mom's and grandma's deaths," he finished.

"No doubt about that Danny," agreed Vince. "There is one thing I don't get though," he mentioned.

"What?" wondered Danny.

"Well, most of the teachers have mentioned about how last year you, that girl Sam, and another boy named Tucker used to hang around each other and then suddenly stopped altogether. Why is that?" asked Vince.

Danny was surprised to hear this subject being brought up by his uncle. He actually thought that after what happened during summer break, the whole Gregor/Elliot event was forgotten. Danny still holds a great level of anger towards the so called foreign exchange student for not only trying to take his friends away from him, but for also trying to score with Sam.

"We weren't able to trust each other," muttered Danny.

Vince looked at his nephew in confusion. He noticed how Danny started to tighten his grip on the strap of his backpack after he answered him.

"You want to talk about it?" asked Vince. "I don't have any classes to teach during first period and I can write up an excuse for you," he offered.

Danny thought about it for a moment, knowing that in way he needed to talk to someone who wouldn't judge him. Unlike his parents or teacher, Danny knew his uncle was far more understanding of him and would point out the faults on both sides of any argument. It was one of the many things he and Jazz liked about their uncle. He always knew how to point things into perspective and was able to help them find a solution that helps them become wiser. So Danny nodded his head to his uncle and the two of them headed to Vince's office.

A while later, Vince and Danny were sitting in the office Vince was given as the current gym teacher. It was a very plain office with two chairs that are usually used by the students during classes. What surprised Danny was that one of those chairs was behind the desk that Vince uses.

"No comfy chair for you Uncle Vince?" asked Danny.

"No, I tend to prefer things to be equal when it comes to the whole teaching thing," answered Vince. "How fair would it be that you kids get the hard plastic and metal chairs and all I get is the cushioned spinning chair with wheels on it?" he joked as he looked over his office.

Danny looked at what Vince was doing and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" asked Danny.

Vince didn't answer because he found a small robotic bug that for some strange reason had a human shaped head with two black swooping style horns. He placed it on his desk and destroyed it with a dumbbell that was on the desk. Danny gave a slight jump in shock at what his uncle did.

"Well, I finally found a use for that stupid thing," commented Vince as he turned around to look at his nephew. "Sorry about that Danny, but I had this feeling that this room was bugged and I was right," he told Danny.

"It's okay Uncle Vince, but how did you know your office was bugged?" asked Danny. 'I guess I know where I get my slight paranoia from now,' he mentally added.

"If there is anything I know about Vlad that is greater than his ego. It's his nasty habit of wanting to know everything that goes on around him," answered Vince. "Sadly, your dad is either far too oblivious to Vlad's hidden tones or is blindingly loyal to a guy who hated him ever since that accident," he added.

"You knew about Vlad's accident?" wondered Danny.

"It's kind of hard not to since your dad told me about it," answered Vince. "What always bothered me was why he never tried to visit Vlad when he was in the hospital?" he mentioned.

"Wait a minute, you mean dad never went to see if Vlad was alright?" asked Danny.

"Him and Maddie never visited him even once after he was sent to the hospital," replied Vince. "In fact I actually went to see if Vlad was okay," he added. "I may not like the guy, but Jack and I did grow up with him," he finished.

"Did he say anything to you?" asked Danny.

"Aside from asking if Maddie ever came to visit him, not a word," answered Vince. "It's sad really, Vlad really had a thing for Maddie, but even I could see that Jack and Maddie had eyes only for each other. Those two couldn't seem to grasp that there were others that they were ignoring," he added.

"What do you mean?" asked Danny.

"I'll tell another time Danny, I think you were going to tell me what happened between you and your friends," replied Vince. "You don't have to tell me everything if you don't want to. I just want to know the basics," he told his nephew.

"Well, it all started last year when the three of us were at the Nasty Burger…" started Danny.

Danny told his uncle what had happened, but took extra caution to keep his half ghost status out of the story. Vince listened to Danny as he began to see the scenario in his mind. The older Fenton wasn't too surprised to see that his nephew had conflicting emotion when he was talking about Sam in particular. He tried to avoid smiling after figuring out that Danny had a thing for the Manson girl but didn't know it himself. He was surprised to find out that the two of them spied on each other when they were dating others, but didn't interrupt Danny. When Danny finally finished his story, Vince looked at Danny with an understanding look in his eyes.

"Well, I can't say that what you did when she was with this Gregor kid was smart Danny," said Vince causing Danny look down at his hands. "But I would have done the same thing if I was in your position," he added.

"Really, Uncle Vince?" asked Danny.

"Of course, whether I trust my friend or not, I would have done the same thing that you did in a heartbeat. It's better to trust your own instinct rather than trust another person's words," answered Vince. "Also, it seems that it was no surprise that she would have accused you for not trusting her judgment even though she did the exact same thing. Sadly, I'm sure she didn't notice that what she did was wrong too. Women like to think that they are never wrong and that men are useless without them," he continued.

"Is that how women really see us?" asked Danny.

"Not all women, just those who like to believe that women are 'fairer' and 'better' than men in general. It's actually very sad because the way I see it, both men and women are useless without each other. There are a few who can manage without the opposite sex, but as a species both sexes can't live without the other. It's just that some people like to believe that their way is the right way and everyone should follow their example," he explained.

"That kind of sounds like Sam," mentions Danny.

"Maybe, but from what I've seen, she seems to have been really hurt when you stopped being her friend," replied Vince.

"She was?" asked Danny. "I would have thought she would have gotten over it and tried to make other friends. I mean she was always the strong one between her, Tucker and me," he said.

"Maybe she's not as strong as you and she believed?" questioned Vince. "Danny, from what I can see when I look at you, Sam, and this Tucker kid, you are no doubt in my mind far stronger than those two could ever be," he added. "Hell, from what I've heard about you three, it's a mystery how she and that Tucker kid could even be friends," he commented.

"What do you mean?" asked Danny.

"Have you ever heard of the old saying 'opposites attract'?" asked Vince.

"Yeah," answered Danny.

"Well that saying is complete and total bullshit," said Vince. "Can you seriously believe that a vegetarian and a flat out carnivore could actually get along for an extended period of time?" he asked. "It would never work out regardless of it being friendship or an actual relationship. That old saying is just a fairy tale plot for movies and bad TV specials. The only way those two even became friends is through you, and without you it was only a matter of time before they would forget about each other," he explained.

"Wow, and to be honest I would have thought they would have tried to go out with each other if I wasn't around," commented Danny.

"I doubt it, if those two were to pursue an actual relationship with each other, one of them would have to give up their own beliefs just to please the other one. That's not what a relationship is about Danny," said Vince. "A relationship is a partnership, accepting each other's personalities, beliefs, and helping each other as they face life's challenges. Changing yourself just to please someone isn't just a means of abandoning oneself, it's both pathetic and it just shows how desperate that person is," he finished.

"So, Sam and Tucker wouldn't have come close to a relationship or even stay as friends?" asked Danny.

"There is always the possibility, but from what I've seen from Tucker I don't see any chance of that happening. That boy seems to have only three things on his mind: meat, girls and technology. I've seen how he acts around all of these girls and it's no surprise none of them want anything to do with him," Said Vince.

"Really?" wondered Danny.

"Yeah, he's not in love with any of these girls. He's in love with the idea of being in a relationship with a girl," answered Vince. "If anything he reminds me of Vlad," he added.

"Like Vlad?" asked Danny.

"Yeah, I've seen how Vlad and Jack act around Maddie and it's obvious that Vlad was never in love with Maddie. He was in love with a fantasy that he created with Maddie as his vision of the perfect woman. Your Dad, on the other hand was in love with the person Maddie is instead of what he thought she could be," explained Vince. "Personally, I thought your mother was crazier than Jack, but I accepted his feelings for her and I'm glad that I did," he added.

"You are?" asked Danny.

"Of course, if I hadn't I would have had you and Jazz as my nephew and niece," answered Vince.

"Thanks Uncle Vince," said Danny as he smiled at his uncle.

"No problem, Danny," replied Vince as he smiled back at his nephew. "Well, first period is almost over, how about I write up that excused pass for you?" he offered.

After having that conversation with his uncle, Danny headed to his second period class. It was his science class and he noticed how Tucker was once again gawking at Paulina and her small tight clothing. If it weren't for the fact that Vlad was the principal, Danny would have believed the rumors about Paulina sleeping with the principal. However, Danny knows that Vlad has that very unhealthy obsession with his mother so obviously the rumors were nothing but lies.

'Still, chances are Vlad would allow Paulina to do this just to see if he could get a reaction out of me,' thought Danny.

Meanwhile inside Vlad's office, the older halfa was watching the monitors that were recording the school. The monitor for the spy bot in Vince's office was filled with static due to Vince destroying the robotic insect.

"Damn that man," cursed Vlad. "Why couldn't he be as foolish as his brother and Daniel?" he asked himself.

"Perhaps the he is different from the ghost hunter and the ghost boy?" replied a dark voice.

Vlad turned around to see the Fright Knight observing the monitor for the gym. The former herald of Pariah Dark's army watched Vince as he instructed his students.

"Hm…. There is something about this human that very different from those of this town," said the Fright Knight.

"Really, how so?" replied Vlad.

"It feels like inside him that beats the heart of a warrior, much like the ghost boy," said the Fright Knight. "Only he is far more trained than the child," he added. "I must see it for myself," he finished.

"Well then, I guess a little ghost drill would be very helpful?" mentioned Vlad as the Fright Knight turned intangible and headed towards the gym.

Over at the gym, Vince was watching a few of the students as they played basketball. He generally allowed the students to have free reign so long as they actually do something active. It didn't matter to him if it was playing basketball, running around the perimeter of the gym, or just passing a basketball around. Suddenly, he heard a loud ringing sound from the ceiling. The students knew that it was the ghost alarm and stopped playing or running. Vince remembered reading about these ghost drills and instructed the students to exit the gym and head outside.

The students did what they were told, but chose to run instead of walk. Vince had a feeling the students would run rather than walk, but still chose to remain behind to ensure that the students didn't stay behind. After checking for any other students, Vince started to walk towards the doors only to see them slam before he could reach them. He also saw a shadowy figure appear before him. Vince was shocked to see a black armored knight with a flaming purple cape and a glowing green sword.

"A little over the top just for a ghost drill, don't you think?" commented Vince.

"Fool, I am the Fright Knight!" yelled the Fright Knight. "The ghost of All Hollows Eve and one of the most powerful ghost you shall ever see!" he declared.

"Well then, I guess I'll be getting quite a workout," commented Vince as he pulled out the F.A.S.T belt and placed it around his waist.

The Fright Knight watched as Vince was covered in armor. He was also surprised to see the human place a CD into the belt before closing it.

**Scissor Sword-play track**

With that command, the Scissor Sword appeared on Vince's right arm. Vince swung his bladed arm a bit before pointing the sword at the Fright Knight.

"You dare to challenge me into a battle of swords?" called out the Fright Knight. "Do you have any last words?" he finished.

"Yeah, show what you can do Lancelot?" joked Vince.

The Fright Knight let out a battle cry as flew towards Vince with his sword held up high. Vince waited for his foe before moving to his left to dodge the Fright Knight's swing. Vince moved his bladed arm to his left shoulder before delivering a back slash at the knight. However, the attack was blocked by the Soul Shredder before Vince was pushed back by the Fright Knight. Vince stumbled backwards for a bit before steadying himself. The Fright Knight charged at Vince once again with another high swing ready.

Meanwhile, Danny had just gotten out of the school along with his classmates. Danny looked around for his uncle, but couldn't find him anywhere. However, his ghost sense went off much to his discomfort.

"Damn it, not now," cursed Danny as he looked for any sign of the ghost.

"So, you're going back to actually helping people?" said a familiar voice.

Danny looked behind him and saw Tucker standing with his arms crossed.

"What do you want now Tucker?" asked Danny.

"I want to know why," answered Tucker. "Why do you even care about this ghost?" he asked. "Is it because you want to fight it or that you finally got over yourself and decided to go back to who you should be?" he continued.

"What are you talking about?" asked Danny.

"I talking about you stop being selfish and go back to saving the day," said Tucker.

"Selfish huh?" said Danny. "That's funny coming from you Tuck," he added.

"What are you talking about?" replied Tucker. "I'm not selfish," he defended himself.

"You wished for ghost powers because you were jealous of me, you allowed yourself to become possessed by a scepter to become a pharaoh, you wished for my powers away, and you wished for a power to cancel out my ghost powers whenever we're near each other," listed Danny. "Tell me what happened because of those things that happened?" he asked Tucker.

Tucker didn't say anything because he was stuttering as he tried to come up with an answer.

"You tried to kill me so that you could keep your ghost powers, you tried to have me killed when you put everyone into ancient Egypt, you indirectly allowed a ghost invasion to run wild, and your power caused the deaths of two innocent people," listed Danny as he answered his own question. "So tell me Tucker, how are you not selfish?" he asked.

"I...I…I…," stuttered Tucker.

"Tucker, after you tried to apologize to me last year I refused to accept it because you didn't bother to look at me in the eye when you apologized," said Danny. "If you couldn't do that, then how could I truly trust you to be there for me as a friend?" he asked.

Tucker listened to Danny as the other students and teachers talked amongst themselves. No one was paying attention to Danny at all as he talked.

"I risk my life for a town that never cared for me. I deal with bullies at school, teachers who think I'm delinquent, ghosts that come out to cause trouble, my parents hunting me down like a wild animal, and I have to try to maintain a passing grade in my classes. When I come home after a fight with a ghost that you and Sam never saw because I wanted you two to get some sleep instead, I wonder if the next fight will be my last. Tucker, I didn't want these powers just so I could have some fun. Hell, there were many times I thought about getting rid of them without telling you or Sam. I get scared that you two might actually leave me if I do get rid of my powers. What's the point in being friends with me if I was just like everyone else? But, I knew that I can't because whether I like it or not, I was the one who could use them to keep the peace between humans and ghosts," Danny explained to Tucker. "You on the other hand let power go to your head. When you got your ghost powers you put an innocent man in danger just because you wanted to get some sort of fame rather than do the right thing. When that didn't work out for you, you decided to misuse those powers for your own personal gain," he pointed out to Tucker. "So tell me Tucker, if it was you who went into the ghost portal during that day, would you use these powers for the good of the town or for yourself like Vlad?" he asked Tucker.

Tucker was speechless; he was shocked to hear all of this coming from Danny. He always suspected that Danny had fought far more ghosts than he and Sam thought, but the thought that Danny might not survive a battle scared him. Despite what Tucker originally thought, Danny was far more complex than he and Sam gave him credit for. Danny had actually hidden his fears and doubts from them and he and Sam never once thought about how Danny felt. To make it worse, a part of Tucker would want nothing to do with Danny if he didn't have his ghost powers. Those powers were what made their lives adventurous and that was something Tucker didn't want to get rid of. He also thought about what would have happened if it was indeed him who got those ghost powers instead of Danny. He pictured it as one big roller coaster of fame, glory and beautiful women hanging all over him. Yet in his fantasy, neither Danny nor Sam was in it just himself and a harem of super model women relaxing in a massive mansion.

"I would have used them for myself," admitted Tucker.

"That's what I thought," said Danny as he stared at Tucker with a hint of contempt.

Back in the gym, Vince was holding his own against the Fright Knight. Where the former herald of Pariah Dark had supernatural strength on his side, Vince had surprising levels of endurance for a human. Every swing the Fright Knight threw was parried by Vince's scissor sword and was followed with a counter attack. At one point the Fright Knight was kicked in the stomach by Vince after his recent attack was blocked. The ghost knight charged at Vince once again with another overhead strike, but his attack was caught by Vince who had the scissor sword open up to catch the sword.

The Fright Knight was shocked as Vince put a great deal of strength into his next move. He had managed to pull the Soul Shredder out of the Fright Knight's hand and throw the sword clear across the gym.

"But how?" wondered the Fright Knight looking at Vince in disbelief. "How were you able to free the Soul Shredder from my grasp?" he asked.

"It wasn't easy that's for sure," replied Vince as he tried to catch his breath.

Throughout the entire fight, Vince was close to collapsing. The Fright Knight was indeed far better than any of the other ghosts that attack this town. He was also very surprised that the Fright Knight didn't even use any of his ghost powers. He only attacked with his sword and nothing else. From what Vince could guess was that this ghost was a little different from the others, a code of honor like an actual knight of the middle ages, a real relict of a dying culture. He couldn't help but have respect for this ancient warrior. He watched as the Fright Knight walked towards his sword and picked it up. The black knight turned to look at Vince once again.

"You are indeed different from the hunter my master wishes to vanquish as well as the offspring of the hunter," said the Fright Knight.

"Hunter?" repeated Vince.

"Yes, the one known as Jack Fenton," said the Fright Knight.

"What does my brother have to do with your master?" asked Vince.

"It is not my place to say," replied the Fright Knight. "However, he does not see Jack Fenton as a threat by any means. His son on the other hand is and so are you," he explained.

"What do you mean Danny is a threat?" asked Vince. "Just who is your master!" he demanded.

"The boy is not like you or the rest of your kind, but he is not like my kind either," said the Fright Knight. "He is a mix of both of our kinds, and is one of a few to ever exist," he added as he vanishes in a cloud of purple smoke.

"Wait, come back!" yelled Vince but he was left alone in the gym. "He said that Danny is a mix of both of our kinds. Does that mean that Danny is half-ghost?" he wondered.

**Author's note: Well that's the end of this chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it. I was hoping to make the fight between Vince and the Fright Knight more detailed, but the conversion between Danny and Tucker took over because the idea of Danny revealing his thoughts about Tucker and his history of misusing power really intrigued me. Still, I guess I just gave Vince another reason to stay in the story other than positive feedback from his fans. I know some of you are waiting for Sam to go on another rampage and it will happen again. I just want to put in a chapter focusing on Danny and Vince spending a little uncle/nephew time together. To explain how Vince knew that his office was bugged, he knows Vlad well enough to know that Vlad will do what he can to get ahead of others and remember how Jack went through checking all of his junk that Danny sold for government tracking and spying devices. Apparently, paranoia runs in the family as well.**

**Now, I'm sure at some point someone may have a complaint about how Vince doesn't see any chance of Sam and Tucker ever hooking up. Well here's the thing, in real life the whole opposites attract line just doesn't work. There is no way Sam or Tucker would ever support each other for any of the things they stand for.**

**Warning: Here comes a big rant**

**I remember reading one story where Tucker goes through changes just to get Sam to notice and fall for him. He went to boot camp for the summer, became a vegetarian, and started to support the things Sam stands for. He basically abandoned his whole identity just for a girl and it worked for him. Now, I may not be for TuckerxSam pairings, but what really got to me was that Tucker of all people would actually do all of that just for one girl is just flat out disparate. I'm sure some girls would find that sweet and romantic, but to me and probably to others, that is just flat out stupid. If a girl or guy wasn't in to a guy or girl for who they are, then it obvious that changing who you are just to get their attention just shows how shallow that person is. I'm pretty sure someone like Sam would also be completely against such a thing.**

**I know plenty of fans of TuckerxSam would love to point out the episode 'Life Lessons' as a hint to them being couple material. Well here's how I see that episode, it only showed that they both have good parenting skills, mostly Sam though because Tucker's greed got in the way. Just because two friends show good parenting skills doesn't mean they make a good couple.**

**I know that I'm ranting here, but I just needed to say that. TuckerxSam fans can still write about them being together, but I honestly can't see them get together because their personalities don't mix. They repel each other if anything, that's why they need Danny around them. He's the one who holds them together. Those two need Danny if they are going to stay as friends.**


	6. Chapter 6

A few days have passed since the ghost attack in Casper High's gym. Of course, the recently self-appointed principal, Vlad Masters tried to down play the attack and assured the parents that the school will still be in session and that he had invested in more effective security measures to 'protect' the students. This calmed down the parents and the students continued to attend the school. The only ones who weren't convinced were Danny and Vince for different reasons.

Danny was skeptical due to knowing that Vlad would not allow any of these so-called security measures would ever be strong enough to hurt him. Rather, Danny was convinced that Vlad would make a security system that would only affect him instead of the older halfa. The fact that there are more security cameras shows that Vlad was expecting Danny to expose himself and therefore render their small 'truce' null and void.

Vince was also skeptical about Vlad's sudden act of concern for the youths of Amity Park. In all of his years knowing Vlad, Vince knows that Vlad only cares about his own agendas. So, the idea of putting up a security system that was designed to detect and prevent ghost attacks may sound noble, but it doesn't sound like something Vlad would be do without expecting something in return or gaining something that he could use to his advantage. However, Vince had another thing on his mind. The idea that his beloved nephew may indeed be half ghost, Vince may not be an expert on ghosts and their biology, but he wasn't as closed minded as his brother and sister-in-law. After all, some ghosts were once humans before they died, so to him the idea of someone who is only half dead can't be that much of a stretch.

As for Danny, he was in his room thinking about what has happened to his home town since the start of the semester. Actually, he was thinking about how everything got so insane since the summer camping trip. Even if he didn't want to, Danny's mind went back to when Dash Baxter went insane and turned cannibal on everyone, killing Mikey, that one girl Brittney, and Mr. Lancer. Danny thought about what his uncle said about the Wendigo and wondered why he couldn't sense it. Even when he was far away from the school bus and by that extension away from Tucker, he still didn't sense any possible ghosts nearby. He went to his computer and turned it on.

After giving it a few seconds to boot up, Danny was searching for information on the Wendigo. Sadly, he didn't find any information about whether it was a ghost or not. All he could find was that the Wendigo was as his uncle said, a malevolent cannibalistic spirit driven by the constant need to feed on the flesh of whatever it possesses. The only other description on the Wendigo was that they were said to be giants that grow larger proportionate to the victim it ate, so it could never be satisfied.

"Talk about being a total glutton," said Danny as he continued to look for any useful information.

After an hour of searching Danny didn't find anything, so he gave up and wrote the whole camping event as one of those rare moments where his ghost sense was useless.

"Maybe I should just focus on this mysterious new plant ghost that's been roaming around killing people," Danny told himself as he looked at an online article about the latest attack.

Roughly two nights ago, another victim was found in the middle of the road. It was a young woman who was walking around late in the night. The poor woman was killed in the same fashion as Sam's mom and the two police officers that were revealed to be killed prior to Mrs. Manson's gruesome demise. Another thing that Danny found odd was that these attacking seem to be completely random. Even if the killer was a ghost, there should be some sort of pattern that connects the victims together. So far, the only connections were the killings only happening at night and how they were killed. Other than those two, there was no connection between any of the victims.

Over at Manson Manor, Sam was in her room reading one of her books. Ever since the death of step-mom; Sam has been thinking about the identities of her birth mother and twin sister. She wanted to ask her father, but with police investigations going on, Sam was not able to talk to her father on the subject. However, she was able to gain a small amount of control with her growing powers. So far all she can do willingly was increase the growth of plants. She hasn't figured out any other ghost powers such as flight, but right now Sam isn't eager to learn that. At the moment Sam wants to know what happened that night when she heard Pamela talking to herself. All Sam could remember during that night was Pamela admitting to poisoning Ida and talking about getting rid of Sam. After that, Sam could remember anything else but rage.

'There had to be something else, but what?' thought Sam as she closed her book.

Sam heard a knock on the door and walked towards her door. She opened the door to find one of the staff members.

"Miss Samantha, your father wishes to see you," said the staff member.

Sam nodded her head, she used to argue with the staff about calling her by her full name, but now wasn't the time to correct the man in front of her. She followed the man down towards the den where her father was sitting on his favorite chair reading the newspaper. Sam took a seat at the couch and waited for her father to say something.

"Samantha," said Jeremy as he put away the newspaper.

"Yes Dad?" replied Sam.

"I've been thinking about what has been going on this past few days and I'm starting to think it would be best if we leave Amity Park," said Jeremy.

"What!" yelled Sam in shock.

"It would be for you to get away from this place," explained Jeremy. "With what happened to your mother, I can…" he continued.

"She wasn't my mother," interrupted Sam.

"What was that?" asked Jeremy.

"Pamela was not my mother," repeated Sam.

"What do you mean?" asked Jeremy. "Of course she was you're…" he tried to continue.

"Grandma left her diary to me and she wrote down the truth," Sam interrupted again.

"Your grandmother's diary?" said Jeremy.

"Yes, she wrote down how Pamela was barren and could have kids. She also wrote down that you got my real mother pregnant but left her for Pamela. After you couldn't have kids with her, you found out about my sister and me. So you took me in and left my real mother and sister alone with only support money," explained Sam as she looked at her father. "Who was she?" she asked him.

"Who?" asked Jeremy.

"Who was my real mother?" Sam asked again as she looked at her father.

"I can't tell you Samantha," whispered Jeremy.

"Bullshit!" yelled Sam as she stood up. "You don't want to tell me because you're scared I'll leave you without an heir!" she accused him.

"Sammy-kins it's not like..." Jeremy tried to say something.

"I don't want to hear it!" yelled Sam. "I'm not leaving Amity Park!" she added as she left the den.

Jeremy stayed on his chair in shock and disbelief that his daughter would react like that. He was also very shocked to find out that his mother had left her diary to Sam and wrote down about Sam's birth mother. He placed his right hand over his face in shame about his dark secret that he hoped to carry with him to his grave.

Several hours later at the Foley household, Tucker was in his room playing Doomed on his computer. Over on his bed was Desiree lying down on her front looking through a text book from Tucker's English class. Ever since she and Tucker formed their 'partnership' she has been able to stay in the human world without any trouble. Granted, she rarely goes anywhere ever since news of Undergrowth's death at the hands of the young ghost hybrid. So far all she ever does is grant Tucker's foolish wishes, read some of his text books that he ignores, and if she felt like it, she would 'play' with Tucker. There were times that she started to see the young African-American as what she likes to think of him as a pet. She tends to keep him vaguely healthy by getting rid of his unwanted empty calories.

However, she does get annoyed with how his eyes wander towards other females. She has seen him looking at the blonde girl who has no interest in him as well as the Hispanic girl who flaunts her body around. Desiree never gave the blonde girl much thought due to her constant rejection of Tucker. Sadly, his attention seems to be more focused on the Hispanic and to be more accurate, her lack of modesty as she flaunts her overpriced unnatural body. Being the ghost of a former harem girl, Desiree knew superficial beauty when she sees it and that girl was the epitome of superficial.

"Ah damn it!" yelled Tucker as the words game over flashed on his screen.

"Lost again huh?" commented Desiree as she flipped a page.

"Twenty times," said Tucker as he groaned.

"Maybe you should stop playing games and focus on your homework for once?" suggested Desiree pointing at a stack of books and papers on top of his drawer.

"Why would I do that when I could wish for them to be done?" asked Tucker with a suggestive smile on his face.

Desiree sighed as she waved her right hand around causing Tucker's homework to be filled with answers. Despite the fact that Tucker makes so many wishes, Desiree hated how they were just for him to skip out on his chores and studies. She closed the text book, got off Tucker's bed and placed it on the drawer.

Tucker watched as Desiree did this small task with a lustful look in his eyes. Since Desiree got her legs back, she has taken to wearing more modern clothing. She wore a pair of loose fitting jeans and a green t-shirt to cover herself. If it weren't for her green skin, Desiree would make for an ideal live-in girlfriend in Tucker's mind. Right now the techno-geek was feeling a little tight in his pants. Desiree looked at Tucker and shook her head in disappointment.

"Not this time young one," said Desiree.

"Why not?" whined Tucker. "You know you can't resist all of this," he flirted as he gestured at himself.

"I hate to break it to you, but you have nothing worth seeing," said Desiree.

"What?" replied Tucker. "I got plenty worth seeing, I got charm, good looks, great fashion, and I got mad skills," he claimed.

"You have horrible pick-up lines, you are barely worth looking at, you wore that same ridicules outfit since I've first seen you, and you don't have any skills to brag about," listed Desiree as she turned to face Tucker. "Take a look at yourself Tucker, you lost your only friends, you're out of shape by modern standards, your grades at school are horrible, and despite what the Ghost Child said to you a few days ago, you continue to think that you're better than him," she continued.

"I am better than him," growled Tucker. "If it weren't for me, he would still be trying to figure out how to catch the box ghost," he claimed.

"No if it weren't for you, he would still be your friend," countered Desiree. "Face it, you let your ego get the better of you every time you find something that you think would make you get people to pay attention to you," she added.

"Danny did that too," argued Tucker.

"But doesn't he feel bad when he does?" asked Desiree. "No matter what things he does that tend to be selfish, he always does what's right in the end because he feels remorse. When I gave you those ghost powers, you allowed your rage and jealously to cloud your judgment," she continued. "Why did you think I gave you your ghost powers?" she asked.

"Because I wished for them and so that I could get rid of Danny for you," answered Tucker.

"It may seem like that, but the truth was that I gave you those powers so that you would understand what he goes through every day. However, you didn't understand him at all. Instead you chose to misuse those powers for your own desires. Even I was shocked at how willingly you would go to kill your own best friend just so you could keep your powers," Desiree explained.

"But I thought those ghost powers were influencing me," said Tucker.

"No, the only thing that influenced you was your own jealously," replied Desiree. "I am sorry to say, but if you continue down the path you have chosen; then you may never gain the happiness you desire," she said.

"What do you mean?" asked Tucker.

"I mean that I am returning to the Ghost Zone," announced Desiree.

"What, no!" yelled Tucker as he walked up to her hoping to get her to stay.

"I'm sorry, but you have become too dependent on my powers," said Desiree as she turned intangible. "I once thought that you might have been worth staying with, but I guess I was wrong," she added as she flew out of Tucker's room.

'She left me, she really left me,' thought Tucker as he dropped onto his bed.

The next day, the students of Casper high were going through another day of school. For some students, today was like every other school day. Other students however, this was a day filled with sorrow, anger, or confusion. For Tucker, he was dragging himself throughout the day. In fact, he was having hard time breathing as he walked to his classes. When Desiree left yesterday he had eaten a large amount of chips to cope with her departure. A few students noticed his labored breathing and started talking amongst themselves. When he walked past Danny's uncle, the older Fenton noticed that the poor boy was also sweating.

'Strange, I knew that boy was in horrible shape, but I didn't think it was that bad,' thought Vince as he headed towards the gym.

Throughout the beginning of the day, Tucker was late for his classes. When he arrived for his algebra class, Danny noticed how exhausted the techno-geek was. Sweating and panting as he walked towards his desk, Danny was shocked at how Tucker was moving. His concern for Tucker was slightly dropped when he saw Tucker winking at a couple of girls. As expected the girls turned their heads away in disgust. One of those girls even mentioned about how pathetic Tucker was for sweating so much.

'What the Hell happened to him?' thought Danny. 'I know he's out of shape like I was for a while, but that's because my ghost half feeds off of my human half,' he continued.

When Tucker got into his seat, he noticed that a few of his classmates tried to move their desks away from him. Tucker was saddened by how his classmates talked amongst themselves, about him in such negative light. Normally he would ignore this, but now he had no one to hang around Tucker was starting to see just how small he really is.

'Am I really that pathetic?' wondered Tucker as he continued to think about his plight.

Meanwhile deep within the infinite realm of the Ghost Zone, Vlad Plasmius was flying towards what appears to be a tomb. The tomb was floating on a large rock with two massive stone carvings of ape-like creatures with bulging eyes and four long snake-like tails. The two statues were facing each other with a large door between them. Vlad grinned as he landed in front of the door.

"At last, the Tomb of Grendel the Terrible," said Vlad as he approached the door. "To think that the ancient myth was actually based on one of Pariah's most lethal beasts. Well no matter, Grendel's power will be put to good use," he continued as he opened the door.

Vlad entered the tomb and saw the sarcophagus which Grendel slumbers in. It was surprisingly plain looking with the mark of Pariah on it. Vlad approached the sarcophagus and saw that beneath the mark was an inscription. The words were an ancient ghost language that Vlad was not familiar with.

"Hmm, this may take some time to decipher," said Vlad. "However, I have no interest in waiting," he added as he split himself into four copies to lift the tomb. "Now, I do believe this would make for a lovely addition to my new mansion in Amity Park," he mentioned as he and his copies left the tomb.

Back in Amity Park, things were becoming a little more hectic due to Technus deciding to cause some trouble by possessing some outdated computers that were being put on a clearance sale. The ones who quickly responded to this were Jack and Maddie, armed with Ecto-Bazookas. They charged into the electronics store pointing their weapons at the techno-ghost.

"What's this, the two foolish ghost hunters are here?" wondered Technus. "FOOLS, I TECHNUS, THE MASTER OF TECHNOLOGY, CANNOT BE BEATEN BY SUCH LOWLY HUMANS!" he announced. "AFTER I HAVE TAKEN CARE OF YOU TWO, I TECHNUS SHALL USE THESE COMPUTERS TO UPLOAD MYSELF INTO THE INTERNET AND GAIN TOTAL CONTROL OF THE WORLD!" he declared.

"Not on my watch Spook!" yelled Jack as he fired his bazooka.

His shot missed Technus and nearly hit one of the employees hiding behind his counter. The employee ducked in time screaming as the ray flew over his head.

"Oops," said Jack as he tried again, missing Technus once again.

Maddie on the other hand, fired her weapon and hit Technus in the chest. The blast sent the ghost flying backwards and into a large LCD TV. Technus's face appeared on the screen as he gathered the electronic within the store to create a new robotic body. This body took on the appearance of a gigantic robotic bipedal bug monster. On the chest was the TV with Technus's face still showing on the screen.

Technus let out another laugh as his new form let out a metallic shriek. Jack and Maddie looked at the colossal machine standing over them in fear as they slowly backed away. The giant robot show out wires from its arms capturing the Fenton couple, the two of them struggled to break free, but could not. Technus let out another laugh as he moved his new body out of the store, destroying the store with innocent people still inside.

"NOW THAT I HAVE YOU TWO, I TECHNUS HAVE THE PERFECT BARGAINING CHIP TO KEEP THE GHOST CHILD FROM FIGHTING BACK AS I CARRY OUT MY PLAN TO RULE THE WORLD!" declared Technus as he headed off laughing along the way.

Back in Casper high, Sam was leaving the school after the last bell went off. When she entered the school, she was met with people looking at her with sympathy. However, she took those looks as pity because of how nearly everyone always believe that they were better than her even though she was easily the richest girl in Casper high. The only people who gave her sympathy were Danny and his uncle. As she was walking towards her favorite bookstore, she noticed that Paulina and her posse were standing in front of her.

"What do you want Paulina?" asked Sam.

"Oh nothing loser," commented Paulina. "Just wanted to see how you could possibly be related to Jeremy Manson and frankly I don't see it," she added.

"Why do you even care if I'm Jeremy Manson's daughter?" retorted Sam.

"Because, a loser like you will always be just that, a loser," declared Paulina as she and her posse walked away from Sam.

If Paulina were to look back, she would have seen Sam's eyes glowing green as she clenched her fist in anger before turning towards the park. As Sam's temper continued to rise, a nearby tree was shaking. Suddenly, several of the leaves flew out of the tree and flew towards the shallow Latina. Paulina let out a scream in horror and pain as the leaves cut her skin as they flew pass her. The other girls ran in terror as their leader was getting cut up by the leaves. Paulina continued to scream in terror while Sam continued to head for the park as if she could not hear the cheerleaders screams for help.

As Sam continued to head towards the park, she saw a large glowing robotic bug. The metal bug was heading towards Axiom labs. Sam watched in shock until she saw something flying towards the bug. Despite not seeing what it was, Sam could sense who it was in an instant.

"Danny," said Sam as she watched.

Indeed it was Danny flying towards the robot Technus created. Unknown to him, Vince was following on his motorcycle. Since Danny was flying, he managed to reach Technus before Vince did. Technus noticed Danny stopping in front of him and stopped his advancement towards Axiom Labs.

"AH, THE GHOST CHILD HAS COME!" yelled Technus. "HOWEVER THERE IS NO WAY THAT YOU CAN STOP I TECHNUS, THE MASTER OF ALL THAT IS HIP AND ELECTRONICAL!" he continued. "FOR I HAVE TWO OF YOUR…." he began again.

"OH SHUT THE FUCK UP!" shouted Danny as he flew towards Technus.

When he reached the head of Technus's robot, Danny threw a powerful right hook. The force of the impact knocked the massive machine towards the group. Inside the machine, Technus, Jack, and Maddie let out screams as they hit the hard ground. Technus tried to get his robot to get back up, but Danny threw a powerful roundhouse kick with his left leg. The kick knocked the machine back down before it could even get half way up.

Remembering that the two humans that he took captive were Danny's parents, Technus positioned them in front of Danny. Danny was about to fire a ghost ray at the robot, but stopped when he saw his parents tied up in wires and gagged as well. The two of them looked at Danny with fear and hatred for him. There was no doubt in Danny's mind they think he was working with Technus due to his status as a ghost as well. All three Fentons heard Technus laugh as his face appeared on the screen of the TV again.

"LOOKS LIKE YOU'RE IN A BIND NOW CHILD, FOR I TECHNUS HAVE TAKEN THESE TWO AS MY HOSTAGES!" announced Technus.

"So what?" retorted Danny.

"SIMPLE CHILD, BECAUSE YOU LIKE TO PROTECT HUMANS, THEY ARE THE PERFECT BARGAINING CHIP IN ORDER TO KEEP YOU FROM FIGHTING BACK!" boasted Technus.

"So you figured using the two people who killed my girlfriend was going to stop me from beating you into a pulp?" remarked Danny.

"YES INDEE…. Wait, they killed your girlfriend?" asked a shocked Technus.

"Yeah, so why should I give a damn about what happens to these two?" said Danny as the blue on his outfit began to turn red.

"Wow, I never would have thought that they would stoop so low as to kill someone you were dating," said Technus.

"Yeah they did, and thanks to you using them as shields. I find no reason to HOLD BACK AS I BEAT YOU THREE INTO THE GROUND!" Danny declared as his red shroud appeared over him.

Jack and Maddie gave out muffled gasp of shock as they saw the shroud surrounding the ghost boy. However, that wasn't enough as the shroud began to turn into a solid form. Danny was merging with the shroud as his jumpsuit began to turn into scales, reptilian scales. The swooping horn on his head began to form into a long crest that resembled a pteranodon. The wings that formed from his shroud became solid attachments to the back of his shoulders. They were large wings like that of the ancient flying reptile. His chest began to protrude like a scaled shield as his chest expanded slightly. The hook swords that Danny kept strapped to his back vanished without a trace. His forearms began to form small armored guards that resembled the frill of a triceratops along with three horns on top of his wrists. The two flat tail pieces began to become solid yet very flexible while his legs began to form into legs similar to a carnivorous dinosaur. The feet were triple toed and looked like they could crush anything that was under them. The most shocking thing that Jack and Maddie noticed was that he has no face at all. No eyes, no nose, not even a mouth, just a markings that look like wings encircling the head.

They weren't the only ones looking at him in shock; Technus was shaking within the machine. He had heard stories of this being that Danny had turned into. Tales of a powerful beast that served Pariah Dark during his conquest of the Ghost Zone, a creature whose power was so terrifying that even Pariah Dark himself feared that he could not tame it. There was also a legend that this creature had the power to destroy a ghost without any effort at all.

"No, it's not possible," muttered Technus. "That child couldn't possibly be Terazaurusu," he continued as he felt the oncoming waves of power emanating from the beast before him.

Back in the park, Sam felt an erupting surge of power coming from where Danny was heading. This power was causing her to drop to the ground and curl up into a ball. There were people who saw what she was doing and a few approached her.

"Hey, are you okay miss?" asked a man who tried to get her attention.

"What is this?" asked Sam. "What is this power coming towards me?" she continued to ask. "It's too much, it's too powerful!" she screamed as she tried to will this sense of dread away from her.

Deep within the Ghost Zone, the sarcophagus that Vlad was bring to his new mansion started to glow. Vlad and his duplicates stopped in confusion before the sarcophagus started to crack. Vlad backed away from it before the sarcophagus exploded pushing the older halfa away from the immediate area. Vlad looked at what happened and gasped at the sight of the thing that was inside the sarcophagus. It was a hideous monstrous ghost, the like of which Vlad had never seen before. The stone statues that were surround the tomb looked nothing like this monster. It let out a loud roar before phasing out of the Ghost Zone leaving Vlad alone.

Back in the human world, Technus, Jack and Maddie looked at the crimson monstrous ghost that hovered in front of them. It let out a loud roar once again at the three of them. The volume of the roar actually caused the robot to fall apart because Technus lost control of his hold on the electrical devices. Fearing for his afterlife, Technus sped towards Fenton Works to get away from the beast. As for Jack and Maddie, they fell towards the ground at high speeds. Acting quickly, Maddie deployed a parachute out of her jumpsuit. How she installed a parachute into her jumpsuit without it looking bulky remains a mystery. Jack also deployed his parachute as well, but it took longer to eject out. The two of them landed on the massive pile of electronics. They looked up at the beast that Danny had become and prepared to attack, but couldn't find their weapons.

Danny glared at his parents and was ready to tear them apart, but he sensed something over at the park. He let out another roar before flying towards the park at blinding speeds. Jack and Maddie tried to follow, but tripped over the assortment of electronics, getting tangled up in the process.

Along the way Danny flew over Vince who noticed the chimeric ghost flying towards the park. Vince stopped and looked at the creature before turning around to follow it.

At the park, a strange dark cloud appeared on the ground. The people in the park looked at the cloud in confusion as a few of them got closer to it. While these people looked at the cloud, Sam continued to shake in fear.

"Don't go near it," whispered Sam. "Get away from it, it's something that shouldn't be here," she continued as she shook in fear.

However her whispers were not heard as several people continued to get closer to the cloud. One woman tried to touch the cloud, but she was suddenly pulled into the cloud. She screamed in fear as she was completely sucked into the cloud.

"Mommy!" scream a little boy as he ran to the cloud.

Sadly, the child was sucked into the cloud screaming for help. The people around looked in shock at what happened, there shock soon turned into terror as two skeletons flew out of the cloud as it to form. The people ran in terror as the cloud took the form of a horrifying monstrous ghost. The ghost let out a loud roar as it moved towards the people. The people ignored Sam as they ran off in terror. The ghost noticed Sam and started to advance towards her. Sam saw the ghost and tried to back away from it. It was about a couple of feet away from her and was ready to tear her apart. Sam looked up at it in horror as it raised its arm up to kill her.

"Danny!" screamed Sam.

Suddenly, the ghost's arm was caught by another monstrous ghost. The ghost that came from the dark cloud turned around to see who caught his arm. It growled as it broke free from its grasp and turned around. Sam looked at the new crimson ghost that save her and was surprise to feel something that reminded her of Danny.

"Terazaurusu," growled the ghost.

"Grendel," growled Terazaurusu.

"Grendel, Terazaurusu," repeated Sam.

Sam watched in shock as the crimson ghost let out a roar that reminded her of the T-Rex from Jurassic Park. The dark ghost known as Grendel tried to swing his arm at Terazaurusu, but the crimson ghost caught it. With little effort, Terazaurusu threw Grendel clear across the park. He let out another roar as he spread his wings and flew towards Grendel.

Grendel got back up and let out his own roar as he charged at Terazaurusu. Terazaurusu roared at Grendel before flying towards him, tackling the dark ghost when they collided. The two ghosts exited the park and crashed right through a wall that surrounded the park. They hit the road, breaking the concrete in the process. The people in their cars stopped and looked at the two ghosts in shock, the people on the sidewalks watched and a few of them got their cell phones out to record what they were seeing. Terazaurusu stood up and roared up towards the sky as his claws enlarged to resemble rail spike like teeth before lifting Grendel up from the ground. His claws sunk deep into Grendel hard body like it was made out of butter. Grendel screamed in pain as Terazaurusu's claws dug deeper into him.

From the gate of the park, Sam watched in awe at the power that the crimson ghost was displaying. A part of her mind was telling her to run away from the battleground. However, another part of her was telling her to stay and to pay attention. Her attention from this fight was diverted when she heard the sound of a motorcycle engine coming towards her. She turned to see Danny's uncle stopping just in front of her. Vince took off his helmet and looked at the battle that was going on.

"What the Hell is going on here!" yelled Vince as he got off his motorcycle. He noticed that people were standing around watching. "What's wrong with you people!" he yelled again. "Get the fuck away from here!" he ordered them.

As if to help Vince get his order across, Terazaurusu threw Grendel towards an unoccupied car. The car was crushed under Grendel's massive size, leaving the car a smoking pile of metal as Grendel's body emitted a type of corrosive mist as he got off the car. The mist started to eat away at the car as Grendel charged at his foe once again. Roaring at his foe, Terazaurusu lifted his right leg up and slammed it onto the ground causing a tremor. The people who were watching finally started to run away from the fight in terror. Vince noticed that the only person that didn't run was Sam; she was still watching the fight.

"Oh for the love of…" muttered Vince as he grabbed Sam. "This is no time to be frozen stiff kid, we have to…" he started but he stopped when he looked at Sam's eyes.

"Danny," whispered Sam as she continued to watch.

"Danny's not here," said Vince as he moved Sam away from the area as Terazaurusu threw Grendel towards an apartment complex.

The battle between Terazaurusu and Grendel was continuing in the human world, Clockwork was watching the entire thing in his lair. He was not alone as two Observants watched from behind him.

"You have kept this from us Clockwork!" yelled the Observant on the left.

"Why didn't you tell us that Terazaurusu was the boy's ghost half?" demanded the other Observant.

"Because he is not," answered Clockwork.

"What!" yelled the Observants.

"Daniel and Terazaurusu are not two halves, but they are connected to each other," said Clockwork.

"Then, the boy should have been destroyed when we told you the first time!" yelled the right Observant.

"That monster can destroy us all!" yelled the other.

"Yes, he can destroy us," agreed Clockwork. "However, I think right now we should only watch and see how Daniel will handle this," he added.

"The boy doesn't have the will power or strength to tame Pariah's ultimate enforcer," said the left Observant.

"We shall see," replied Clockwork as he continued to watch the battle taking place on Earth.

Back on Earth, Grendel bit into Terazaurusu's right shoulder. The crimson ghost roared in anger and pain as he dug his left claw into the back of Grendel's head. With a powerful pull, Terazaurusu yanked Grendel off of him. Before Grendel could do anything, Terazaurusu rammed his right claw into the dark ghost's chest. He shook Grendel around before slamming him onto the road with such force that he created a crater with Grendel's body. Grendel looked up to see Terazaurusu's right foot coming towards his throat. He screamed in agony as his crimson foe curled his clawed toes around his neck, crushing his neck. Grendel tried to break free, but Terazaurusu plunged his left claw into his chest. Grendel felt his insides begin to evaporate as he struggled to break free. Finally, his efforts died down as he faded from existence.

Terazaurusu let out a load roar of triumph as his wings spread out before he took to the sky heading for Fenton Works. In less than five seconds, Terazaurusu was inside his room. He stood still for a moment before his body began to convulse as he began to transform back into Danny Fenton. Danny collapsed onto his bed and was completely unconscious.

**Author's note: That ends this chapter and I have to say I was shocked that I went ahead and had Terazaurusu reveal this early. I originally wanted this chapter to focus on Sam and have her go on another killing spree, but this fight just came suddenly and wouldn't leave. Hopefully I'll be able to focus on this story more since the spring semester of college is coming to a close. Of course I also plan on getting a temporary job over the summer as well, so that might slow things down a bit.**

**For those who are wondering why I didn't give Grendel a description. Well for starters, this Grendel was meant to be the "basis" for the epic poem of **_**Beowulf **_**which happens to be a personal favorite myth of mine. The only description of Grendel in the poem was that he was never truly described. He was only known as being "Very terrible to look upon" so in a way, you have to come up with an appearance for him in your minds.**

**As for Terazaurusu, his name is a ****portmanteau that isn't that hard to figure out. His physical appearance should enough of a clue. Anyway, as you have noticed he didn't use any ghost powers, only raw physical power. That's because he doesn't have all of the standard powers that a ghost usually has. However, it's not like he needs them as he showed his power against Grendel. More of him will be revealed later on as the story continues.**

**As for Desiree leaving Tucker, it's because I wanted Tucker to go through another hardship now that his 'genie' left him high and dry.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer and warning: Don't own Danny Phantom, yadda, yadda, yadda, don't know if that how that word is spelled or if it is even a word. I also hold no claim to the band Everset that is mentioned in this story. Now this chapter will most likely have violence, deaths of none important characters, and somewhat of sexual tension thrown in. I know that I can't write sex scenes to save my life, but I can lead up to such scenes just before switching to another scene or topic. So if anyone was expecting something sexual, that about all you'll ever read.**

**Please enjoy the chapter.**

It has been two days since the battle between the dark ghost Grendel and Danny's surprising switch to Terasaurusu. News spread fast in the Ghost Zone when Technus told several of the regular ghosts that 'visit' Amity Park about Danny's transformation. At first none of them believed him about Danny being Terasaurusu 'The Lord of Extinction' however they do acknowledge that they all have felt a massive level of ectoplasm energy coming from the human world. Technus continued to tell them that the spike of ecto-energy came from Danny, but the other ghosts were skeptical.

Back in the human world, the idea of Danny turning into Terasaurusu was taken a lot better. Jack and Maddie went ahead and told the people of Amity Park that they witnessed the 'Ghost Fighter' turn into the monstrous crimson ghost that fought and defeated the other ghost that appeared in the park. Of course there were some skeptics that find the idea that a ghost could suddenly change its appearance to such an extreme level. Among those skeptics were the Guys in White who have returned after their last encounter with Danny Phantom.

Ever since their defeat, the Guys in White had taken to halting their combat activities in Amity Park in favor of the new research and development of a new anti-ghost combat units. They have decided that in order to combat powerful ghosts, they would need a weapon that wouldn't know the meaning of fear. So through funding from the U.S. government and an anonymous supporter, the Guys in White had taken to the use of a robotic combat unit equipped with the latest in anti-ghost technology. The project was codenamed 'White Devil' (a name that was viewed as risky due to the racial theme of it) and to the Guys in White, it was the ultimate weapon against ghosts. However, the project was still in its development phase and wouldn't be ready until the coming winter.

For Danny, he didn't feel any negative effects from his recent transformation. In fact, he felt great but he doesn't know why he feels that way. He did notice that his ghost rays were a much more solid green than before. His senses were also surprisingly sharper than they were before, even before he became part ghost. As a side effect, his reflexes were better as well such as went he got into a fight with Skulker a day ago, Danny caught a missile that the robotic ghost fired at him and threw it back without even looking.

Of course this new development for Danny didn't go unnoticed, Vlad had a few of his spy bots focused on Danny and the feedback from the robots was surprising. Vlad was shocked that his adversary was growing at an accelerating rate. He of course refused to believe that Danny was getting more powerful as the idea would damage his ego. Instead Vlad tried to find signs of weakening from the ghosts Danny fights. However, a small part of Vlad kept reminding him about Danny's onslaught against him during the cloning fiasco.

Vlad's so-called minion the Fright Knight on the other hand wasn't as optimistic as Vlad. The former Herald of Pariah knew power and Danny had power. He also remembered sensing two of his fellow enforcers of his previous master. He was able to identify them as Grendel and as much as he wished it wasn't so, Terasaurusu. He even sensed that the two engaged in battle with one another just before Grendel's ecto-signature ceased to exist while Terasaurusu faded off several minutes later.

Right now Vlad and the Fright Knight were in Vlad's new mansion that is located close to the richest part of Amity Park. The mansion was very small in comparison to Vlad's old home, but it was fine as a temporary base of operations. The two of them were going over live video feed of Danny in battle with the older halfa's under aged human ghost hunter, Valerie on the monitors in Vlad's lab. From what they could see, Danny wasn't even paying attention to Valerie's attacks. He was reacting to the attacks without looking at the source of the attacks. From what the Fright Knight could gather from his observation, Danny's reflexes were far faster when his gloves and boots were green. He watched as the ghost child's green colored clothing turned blue just before he grabbed the Red Huntress's left arm and threw her towards the ground along with her hover board.

"The boy seems to have gotten far stronger than anticipated," said the Fright Knight.

"That was nothing but brute strength," dismissed Vlad. "Daniel clearly hasn't gotten any better with his powers. All of that power wasted on someone so ungrateful and undeserving," he ranted. "If only he had accepted my offer when he still had the chance, I could have taught him all he needed to know," he added.

"So what shall we do about him my liege?" asked the Fright Knight despite thinking that Vlad is underestimating the ghost boy.

"For now we shall leave him alone. Eventually he will reveal his secret to us," answered Vlad as he changed the monitors to show pictures and information on Danny's peers. "Right now, I am looking into creating a few new ghost hunters to aid young Valerie in her quest," he added.

"I thought the students of the school you are using believed his ghost half to be a hero?" questioned the Fright Knight.

"Yes, but apparently a simple change in colors and addition uncivilized weapons were more than enough for the people of this backwater town to think that Daniel is some other ghost instead of Danny Phantom," responded Vlad. "However, thanks to their ignorance I will be able to manipulate them into hating Daniel even his little friends," he added as he looked at the pictures of Sam and Tucker.

The next day, Danny found himself fighting against Spectra and her midget assistant Bertrand while a few people were watching from the ground. Danny had to deal with Bertrand who took on the form of a giant that vaguely looked like the Hulk while Spectra watched from overhead. She was also giving out demeaning insults as she tried to break Danny's spirit so she could feed off his emotions.

However, her plan wasn't working as Danny dodged one of Bertrand's punches before jumping towards his face to deliver a strong roundhouse kick with his right leg. The kick caused the hulking giant to crash onto the ground while Danny landed on his feet several yards away. Spectra watched in shock as Danny lunged into the air and finished Bertrand with a flying sidekick right in his face when he tried to get back up. Bertrand went flying towards a speeding car and was flattened in an instant.

"How?" muttered Spectra as she looked at what Danny has done to her assistant. "How were you able to beat him while I was feeding you all of those negative comments?" she demanded.

Danny didn't say anything as he appeared next to Spectra. She gave a slight gasp as Danny thrust his right fist to her face. He stopped and placed the tips of his fingers directly at her face.

"What's that supposed to do you little freak?" asked Spectra with a smirk on her face.

Danny didn't say anything again as he gave Spectra one of the most famous punching techniques in the world, the one inch punch. The impact of the punch sent Spectra flying towards the ground due to her not expecting the force behind the punch. When Spectra hit the ground, she was clutching her face in agony before getting back up. As she got up she saw her reflection in a car window. Spectra let out a blood curdling scream at the damage done to her. The ectoplasm that composed her face looked like it exploded while her eyes caved into it. Ectoplasm flowed out of her head as she continued to scream in agonized horror. Bertrand returned to his base form and gasped in shock at what had become of his mistress.

"What has he done to you?" asked Bertrand in shock.

"That…that LITTLE FREAK!" screamed Spectra as she tried to cover her ruined face.

Danny on the other hand didn't look at what he did to Spectra. In fact Danny didn't seem to be paying attention to Spectra's screaming or he doesn't care. The two ghosts looked up in the air and glared at Danny despite Spectra's facial appearance looking like she had a grenade explode on her face. The two ghosts flew towards Danny with the intent to make him pay for what he has done. However, Danny let out a powerful ghost ray that actually vaporized over half of Bertrand's body and most of Spectra's right half. The two of them scream in agonizing terror as they looked at the young ghost hybrid.

They saw that Danny wasn't looking at them; rather he was looking right through them. Spectra always prided herself as the kind of woman who could see into a person and find their insecurities and exploit them even when she was alive. Yet when she looked at Danny she couldn't find any of his usual teenage worries. What she saw instead was power that she could never come close to rivaling. When she made eye contact she saw herself, the real Penelope Spectra not the seductive attractive woman that she masked herself as. She saw a cowering shadow that tries to leech off of others in order to continue her existence. However, that wasn't the only thing she saw in Danny's eyes. She saw herself in the palm of Danny's hand glowing red just before it closed around her, crushing her and destroying her very core.

Spectra let out a loud scream that was filled with nothing but complete and total fear as she tried to escape the eyes of Danny. Bertrand followed after her knowing that he could never defeat Danny without some help, even though he failed with Spectra helping. Danny stayed in the air for a moment not saying anything or moving.

"Everset," said Danny as he hit his forehead with the palm of his left hand. "That was the name of that band that I saw on YouTube last night," he added as he flew off.

The people that watched the fight were amazed at how the Ghost Fighter took down those two ghosts with little effort. Among the people watching were Danny's Uncle Vince and Tucker from different ranges. Vince was on his motorcycle when he saw the fight and stopped over at the east while Tucker was at the west behind a car to hide even though he was a great distance away from Danny. In fact Tucker had to use binoculars to watch Danny's fight.

'That was the one inch punch I taught Danny a few days ago,' thought Vince as he started to rev up his bike. 'If that is Danny then I'll just have to talk to him whenever he's willing to tell me.' He added as he sped off. 'Even if he doesn't I'm still proud of him even if he isn't half ghost,' he finished.

While Vince was proud of how Danny fought, Tucker was feeling more inadequate after seeing how Danny fought.

'He really is better than me,' thought Tucker as he looked at his reflection on the car he was hiding behind. 'I didn't want to believe it, but Danny has gotten far better without me around,' he continued as he looked away from his reflection. 'He's faster, stronger, he kept his cool during that whole fight and no doubt he is packing real muscles now,' he listed. 'While all I have his nothing but fat,' he thought glumly. 'I really am pathetic,' he finished thinking as he started to walk away.

'How can I compete with what Danny can do?' thought Tucker as he reached his house.

When Tucker entered his house, he went straight up to his room. He looked at his homework and then at his computer. At first Tucker thought about doing his homework, but he changed his mind and went to look up stuff online instead. What Tucker didn't know was that he was being monitored by one of Vlad's spy bots.

In another part of Amity Park, another student of Casper high was being observed by Vlad via spy bot. The student happens to be Casper high's head cheerleader, Paulina showering in her personal bathroom. Now Vlad is not a pedophile by any means, but he knows that young Paulina used to be Danny's biggest crush. So in a way, he sees her as a potential pawn for his latest plan against his young adversary. His spy bot was in Paulina's room and much to Vlad's disgust, it was filled with an overload of pink and life sized pictures of Danny in his ghost form prior to his changes.

As the spy bot continued to survey the Latina's room, Paulina exited out of her bathroom with a pink towel wrapped around her hourglass shaped body. She headed towards her bed and dropped her towel on the floor. Vlad saw this through the spy bot and was both appalled and slightly aroused, but he managed to command the spy bot to continue its search for any relevant evidence that may help him with his little project.

There was a knock at Paulina's door causing the popular cheerleader to walk towards it. Standing in the entrance of the door was a jock from the football team. He looked stunned at the sight of the Casper high queen bee wet and with no clothing on. Paulina didn't say anything as he brought the boy into her room and directed him to her bed. The jock sat down on Paulina's bed and watched as the girl that nearly every guy in Casper high sauntered towards him before bending down towards his jeans.

"Are you sure Ashley won't know about this Paulina?" asked the nervous jock.

"Of course silly," assured Paulina as she unzipped his pants. "Even if she does find out, I'll just kick her out of the cheerleading squad," she added as she grabbed a hold of her 'new toy' with her small hands. "Hmm… this I like," she purred as she moved her mouth towards the jock's member.

From the audio system in the spy bot, Vlad heard the jock's moans and can easily guess what Paulina is doing. He had a disgusted look on his face as he turned the monitor that was linked to that spy bot off.

"Really, that girl has no respect for her," said Vlad before sighing. "Truly no one can measure up to Maddie. She is indeed a goddess among these ladies of Amity Park," he added before moving towards another monitor.

The next monitor showed another of his students, this time it was the former satellite of Paulina. What Vlad saw was a big surprise that he didn't expect from the blonde girl. Inside Star's room, the blonde girl was shadow boxing and she was doing a very good. The style she was using was involved a few punches along with several kicks aimed for the head, the stomach, and the ankles. She continued these attacks with expected levels of grace. The spy bot in Star's room circled around her from a certain distance, recording her movements for Vlad's database.

"Interesting, it would seem that I have found a new star about to be born," said Vlad as he continued to watch the blonde girl shadow box. "A star with a talent in Savate at that," he added as information on Star continued to be gathered as he left to turn in for the night.

Another of Vlad's spy bots was in Sam's room monitoring the Goth girl. Unlike other students, Sam was sleeping, or rather trying to sleep. Ever since the summer, Sam has not been able to sleep peacefully. There were a few night where she could sleep, but those were rare moments about two nights of sleep every week. She was tossing and turning in her bed as her body was once again changing. The spy bot flew closer to Sam, only to be caught by Sam's right hand and was instantly crushed by her. Sam's body was beginning to transform once again as she fell out of bed with a thud. After two minutes of struggling, the plant ghost that Sam turned into rose up and phased out of her room before leaping from rooftop to rooftop.

Several minutes later, the creature landed on top of a tree in the park. It looked around the area as if the park was its territory. Its head stopped at the sight of a teenage girl take was sitting a bench alone. She was of African-American descent wearing a pink top and skirt along with black high heeled boots. Her hair was fairly long and kept in a loose ponytail. She seemed to be waiting for someone as she looked at her cellphone. The creature looked at her for a moment before moving towards another area of its territory.

The girl on the bench looked at the text message on her phone for a moment before exiting out of it. She opened up her contact numbers and scrolled to a certain number. She pressed the dial button and placed her phone next to her right ear. It continued to ring until she got a hold of the recording of the person she was trying to call.

"_Hey this is Cliff, sorry can answer right now. Leave your name and message and I'll call back, peace,_" said the recording before a beep was heard.

"Cliff it's Ashley, you know your _girlfriend_," started Ashley. "Where the Hell are you, you dick?" she added. "You were supposed to meet me at the park five minutes ago. You know I hate being stood up, which means you're not getting any pussy for long time you asshole!" she screamed out before closing her cell.

Ashley stood up and started to leave the park until she heard some shaking coming from the bushes. She looked at the bushes before taking one step towards them.

"Cliff, is that you?" asked Ashley as she slowly moved towards the bushes.

As she continued to advance towards the bush, the park was completely quiet. There were no crickets chirping, no insects buzzing, not even a stray dog or cat making a ruckus. The clicking of Ashley's boots on the sidewalk was the only sound until she stepped onto the grass. Once that has happened things were silent, she was feeling very nervous as her heart continued to beat faster as she approached the bushes. As soon as she reached the bushes, a small figured jumped out of the bushes causing Ashley to let out a small scream as she fell on her butt.

She looked at the creature to find out that it was just a rabbit. She looked at it for a moment and let out a small squeal of delight as she stretched out her hand to it.

"It's okay I won't hurt you, you little cutie," cooed Ashley as she got closer to it. "Come on," she whispered as she got closer.

The rabbit on the other hand, backed away from the girl. The look on its eyes was of pure terror. It wanted to get as far away as possible, but Ashley continued to come closer to it. Ashley was confused by its actions before she heard heavy breathing coming from behind her. She slowly turned her head towards the sound of the breathing. As soon as her eyes saw what was behind her. She didn't know what it but she knew that it wasn't an animal. All she could tell was that it was large in size, with elongated arms; four long thin looking tails were flailing behind it, and a big reptilian head.

Ashley let out a scream as the creature opened its mouth before lunging forwards and engulfing her head. It reared its head back before thrashing to the sides. Ashley continued screaming for in terror as her legs were kicking in the air while her arms were on the creature's snout. She tried to hit the monster with her tiny hands, but the creature continued to thrash about. Inside the creature's mouth, Ashley continued screaming as tears poured out of her eyes as a black tongue like structure slowly moved towards her face. The 'tongue' split in two before thrusting into the black teen girl's screaming mouth. Her cries were muffled as the 'tongue' pushed deeper into her mouth and passed her throat.

From the outside, Ashley's body went limp after her struggle with the creature was over. It stopped thrashing the limp girl and kept her in its mouth for about two minutes. After the two minutes, it lowered its head down and opened its mouth releasing the girl. Ashley had a blank look in her eyes as she stared forward as the creature left the park. Slowly, Ashley got up and walked off to her home, stumbling along the way.

After ten minutes, Ashley arrived at her house and entered it. Her father was on his couch watching TV.

"Welcome home sweetie," greeted her father. "How was your date?" he asked.

"It was fine," answered Ashley in a monotone voice. "I'm going to bed, night Daddy," she said as she headed upstairs.

"Okay honey, good night," replied her father.

At that same time but in another part of Amity Park, Cliff had just left Paulina's house after paying for her 'services' and began heading home. He looked at his cell and noticed that Ashley left a message. Rather than listen to the message, Cliff chose to delete it without a second thought. As he continued walking towards his house, he head a sound coming from an alleyway that he was next to. Cliff stopped for a moment and looked at the dark alley thinking it was a cat. However, the sound was getting louder almost like someone was walking towards him.

"Whoever you are, you don't want to be messing with me!" yelled Cliff trying to sound tough. "I mean it, I'm in the football team and I can take you down without breaking a sweat," he added while cracking his knuckles to prove his point.

To Cliff's shock, two long green vines shot out from the dark alley and wrapped themselves around his legs. The vines retracted causing the jock to fall on his back as he was dragged towards the dark alley. Cliff screamed and he tried to grab on to anything to save himself. He managed to grab on to a gutter to keep him from getting closer to the thing that grabbed him. He screamed for help but nobody heard him as another vine appear and wrapped around his throat. A fourth vine shot out from the darkness and struck Cliff hand with a fast whip-like motion. The attack caused Cliff to let go as he was pulled into the alleyway and into the clutches of the beast that claimed its next victim.

A few minutes later, the creature that attacked Cliff leapt towards the roof tops. Back on the floor of the alleyway was the remains of Cliff, merged with a small tree. His body parts were filled with small branches and roots while his face was filled with agonized horror with a thick branch growing out of his mouth. The creature let out a roar before heading off to find more prey to plant its trees.

The next day, the students of Casper high were going about their day. For Danny, it was another day in school with the only difference being Vlad being in control of the school. He opened his locker and placed some of his books inside before closing it. Standing behind the locker door was Vlad much to Danny's displeasure.

"A little early to be throwing a few low blows at me don't you think Vlad?" remarked Danny.

"Why Daniel, I'm shock that you would think that I would come to you with the intent to mock you," replied Vlad in his usual sugar coated tone.

"Never stopped you before," retorted Danny. "So state your business in one word or less," he told Vlad.

"Another chance," said Vlad with a smile.

"That's two words and the answer is Hell no," retorted Danny as he headed for his first class.

However, Vlad got ahead of Danny and blocked his path.

"Come now Daniel, I'm sure that we can be reasonable men," said Vlad. "I'm willing to forgive you for your teenage foolishness if you agreed to become my…" he continued but was cut off by Danny kicking the back of his right knee.

Vlad let out a small yelp as Danny grabbed his shoulder just before pulling Vlad towards his face. Vlad tried to put up a strong front, but he continued to feel a growing level of pain coming from where Danny's hand was. He looked at Danny's eyes and saw them turn yellow while his pupils become slits like a snake's eyes.

"You listen and you listen good Vlad," growled Danny in a tone that only Vlad could hear. "I don't give a rat's ass that you're the principal of this school. I don't give a damn if you try to use your influence to make me look like a delinquent. I could care less if this entire school is burned to the ground if we have to get into another fight. I will never join you and if you find a new way to piss me off, I will kill you," he told the older halfa. "Just like I did to that Intoarcere and Undergrowth," he finished as he let go of Vlad.

Vlad watched as Danny headed towards his classroom while the few students that were in the hallway returned to what they were doing. Vlad touched his shoulder and felt something warm and sticky soaked into his coat. He looked at his shoulder and noticed that he was bleeding. Vlad was shocked at this unexpected revelation that Danny had actually harmed him in broad daylight.

'This can't be, Daniel shouldn't have the strength and speed to actually touch me, let alone harm me,' thought Vlad. 'Could he actually be getting stronger?' he wondered. 'No, Daniel is far too young to be that powerful. He must be bluffing, of course that's it. The boy was bluffing' he tried to assure himself as he got up. 'But what does he mean by that Intoarcere and Undergrowth?' he asked himself as he headed for his office.

When Vlad arrived at his office, he opened his desk drawer and pulled out a vial. He turned into his ghost form to create a duplicate of himself before switching back into his human form. The duplicate was given the vial as Vlad took off his coat and shirt so that it can apply the vial onto his wounds. As the duplicate does this, Vlad turned his attention towards the monitors of the school. He found Danny in his classroom reading his text book as the teacher lectured on.

"I don't understand how that blasted boy can act as if what he did was not important," said Vlad as his duplicate merged back into him. "Surely, he must feel nervous about what he has done," he added as he watched Danny closely through the monitors.

After school, Danny was with his uncle Vince who was carrying a large bag with him, heading for the gym. Vlad had a spy bot follow them to continue monitoring the two Fentons. When the two of them reached the gym, Danny was annoyed to see several of jocks in the gym as well. A few of them stopped their weight lifting when they saw him. Normally the jocks would try to approach Danny, but they didn't because he was capable of harming them far worse than they ever could. Another reason was because of Danny's uncle being very harsh towards the jocks when it comes to anyone trying to harass his nephew.

Danny and Vince ignored the jocks and headed into a large room. The room was used mostly for those who practice martial arts. It was a fairly big room with a boxing ring that wasn't being used. Vince set the bag down and opened it to pull out two pairs of sparring gloves. There was a black pair and a red pair; the black pair seemed to be the right size for Vince while the red pair was about Danny's size. Vince set them down and pulled out pads of the same colors. Danny grabbed the red set and put them one while Vince put the black set on. The two Fentons got into the ring before doing a few warm up stretches.

Vlad's spy bot set itself on one of the walls to observe what was about to take place. It watched as Vince put himself into his fighting stance. His right leg was place forward with his foot pointing to the left in a forty-five degree angle. His left leg was standing shoulder width away from the other leg with his foot in a ninety-two degree angle. Both of his legs were slightly bent with his heels bouncing off the ring. Vince's right arm was pushed out slight forward open handed while his left hand was pushed slight outwards also open handed. For Danny, his stance was similar to his Uncle's but his left leg was facing forward and his right hand was clinched into a fist.

"You ready Danny?" asked Vince as he bounced a little.

"Yeah Uncle Vince," answered Danny as he twisted his body for a moment.

"Just remember today we'll be focusing more on striking, so no grappling," advised Vince.

"Got it," said Danny as he finished.

Both Fenton males took a deep breath before lunging at each other. Danny threw a quick jab with his left hand only for Vince to lean away from the jab before throwing a quicker back fist with his right hand. Danny felt the back fist hit his forehead causing him to stumble back in surprise. This left Danny open for Vince to place a sidekick into his stomach. The force of the kick knocked Danny back even more, but he managed to regain control of himself in time to duck from a roundhouse kick aimed at his head. Danny lunged at his Uncle after he finished spinning to plunge his right fist into Vince's gut. Vince was surprise the amount of force Danny put into the punch as he was forced to move back.

Now wanting his uncle to get a chance to counterattack, Danny continued his attack with a hook kick from his left leg before throwing in a front kick with his right leg. Vince dodged the hook kick and parried the front kick with his left hand before he delivered a sidekick aimed at Danny's chest, knocking Danny down. Danny hit the floor of the ring fairly hard causing several of the regulars of the gym to enter the room to see what was going on. Danny got back up with a back spring and lunged forward into the air with tornado kick aimed at Vince's head much to the surprise of the jocks of his school. Vince blocked the attack with his left arm and countered with a right cross to Danny's stomach. This knocked Danny back onto the ground causing him to roll away before getting back up.

"Whoa, since when can Fenton fight like that?" asked one of the jocks.

"No idea," commented another jock.

As the two Fentons continued their sparring match, over at another part of Amity Park Sam was wondering aimlessly throughout the town. She seems to be doing this a lot without any real reason. At first she thought it was because she was trying to get her mind off of figuring out who her birth mother was, but now she just seems to do it out of habit. She continued to walk until she bumped into someone. Sam and the person she collided with stumbled for a moment before regaining their footing.

"I'm sorry," apologized Sam as she looked at who she bumped into.

Sam let out a small gasp as she looked at the person she collided with. It was a girl roughly her age, maybe a year younger with raven colored hair. She wore her hair in a ponytail at the back while the front looked like Danny's. She had a blue hoodie sweater, red shorts, and shoes similar to Danny's old shoes. The most striking feature was her blue eyes; they had the same color as Danny's eyes. The girl looked at Sam in surprise as she backed away a bit.

"You're Danny's…." started Sam but the girl started running. "Wait, come back!" she yelled as she chased after the girl.

Sam finally caught up to Dani as they reached the back of the gym that Danny and Vince were sparring in. Dani dropped onto the ground trying to catch her breath while Sam was standing over her breathing heavily.

"Why….were….you…running?" asked Sam.

"Because I can't let anyone know that I was here or else Vlad might find out," answered Dani as she got back up.

"What do you mean?" asked Sam.

"She means that she doesn't want her dear old father to catch her and punish her for disobeying me," answered a familiar voice.

Both girls looked up and gasped at the sight of Vlad Plasmius hovering about them.

"My, my Danielle, you look well," commented Vlad as he touched the ground. "Why is that?" he asked. "Surely with your faulty genetics you would have been reduced to nothing but ectoplasm," he commented.

"What is he talking about?" asked Sam.

"My dear, this has nothing to do with you," said Vlad as he fired a ghost ray at Sam.

Sam was knocked back by the ghost ray and hit the gym wall before sliding down to the ground. Sam tried to get back up, but was only able to see Vlad approach Dani once again. The young ghost girl tried to back away from Vlad but he continued his approach. Finally, Dani turned into her ghost form to try to fly away, but Vlad caught her and pulled out his Plasmius Maximus to short out Dani's ghost form. Dani fell onto the ground after returning to her human form. Vlad moved to pick Dani up and place her over his shoulder.

"LET GO OF HER!" yelled Sam as he eyes started to glow green once again.

Vlad looked at Sam and his eyes widened; surprised that Sam's body was radiating ectoplasm. Sam charged at Vlad without a second thought, but Vlad simply pointed his Plasmius Maximus at her. Sam didn't slow down and literally ran straight into Vlad's device and was shocked by it. She fell onto the ground and was unconscious much to Vlad's joy as he created a duplicate and had Sam picked up.

"I can't say I was expecting this new development, but I can put her to good use," mentioned the real Vlad as he and his duplicate were about to take off.

Just as he was about to fly off, Danny and Vince exited the gym just in time to see Vlad. Danny looked at his foe and saw that he and his duplicate had two bodies draped over them. Danny was shocked and enraged to see who the two bodies were.

"Sam, Dani!" yelled Danny as he ran towards Vlad to stop him.

"Danny, wait up!" called out Vince as he followed his nephew.

Vlad saw Danny running towards him and turned intangible so that Danny would go right through him. He also saw Vince following behind Danny and smirked. He knew that Danny wouldn't risk turning into his ghost form if his uncle was there to see it.

"Well now, this is quite a fortunate turn of events," commented Vlad as he took to the air with his duplicate following.

Danny looked on as Vlad made his escape. He was enraged that Vlad would capture Dani and Sam that he punched the wall of the gym. The punch left a small crack that was barely noticeable. Vince on the other hand was confused as to why a ghost would take two teenage girls, especially if this was the infamous Wisconsin ghost that Jack and Maddie talked about.

'Dammit, why didn't I do more to Vlad when I had the chance,' Danny mentally cursed himself as his eyes turned yellow once again.

What Danny didn't realize was that his uncle was right in front of him and saw Danny's eyes changed colors. Vince approached Danny and placed his left hand on Danny's right shoulder. Danny snapped out of his trance and saw his uncle looking straight at his eyes.

'Why's Uncle Vince looking at me like that?' thought Danny until he realized that he changed his eye color again. 'Oh shit!' he mentally cursed.

"Danny, tell what's going on with you," said Vince.

"Uncle Vince, I have no idea what you're talking about," lied Danny.

"Danny, I'm not like your parents. I already have an idea of what going on," said Vince. "You're part ghost aren't you?" he asked.

"What?" said Danny in shock.

"There was this ghost knight that I fought in the school during that apparent ghost drill," explained Vince. "I fought it into a stalemate and it told me a few things. Like how its master wants your dad dead and about a half ghost half human hybrid. It mentioned that Jack's son was that hybrid," he continued. "You're that hybrid aren't you?" he asked again.

Danny looked to the ground for a moment before he allowed himself to transform in front of his uncle. Vince watched in awe as a ring of light appeared around Danny's waist. He stepped back as the light expanded and started to spin around Danny. Danny's clothes were being replaced by his jumpsuit and blue colored gloves and boots as the spinning stopped. Vince also saw two hook swords and straps on his back. Danny looked at his uncle with his yellow reptilian eyes. The pupils were widened and showed hints of sadness, which was strange due to how his eyes were reptilian in appearance.

"Impressive Danny," commented Vince as he smiled at his nephew.

Danny looked up at his uncle in surprise after hearing those words.

"You're not scared or upset that I'm half…." started Danny.

"Danny, you're Danny," interrupted Vince. "And that's all I need to know," he assured his nephew. "Come on, I get the feeling we need to rescue those two girls," he added.

"Vlad most likely took Sam and Dani into his mansion," said Danny. "No doubt that fruit-loop has a secret lab as well," he added.

"Vlad?" wondered Vince.

"It's gets complicated," said Danny.

"I find out my nephew is half ghost and you're telling me it gets complicated," replied Vince as he pulled out the F.A.S.T belt.

"Welcome to my world," commented Danny.

"Well I have another question," said Vince as he activated the belt. "Who is this other Dani?" he asked.

"My clone," answered Danny as he and his uncle head towards Vince's motorcycle.

Vince's eyes widened at that statement as he mounted his motorcycle. Danny took to the air and flew off into the direction Vlad was going with Vince following behind.

"My family gets weirder and weirder every day," commented Vince. "My brother and sister-in-law ghost hunters; my nephew is half ghost, my niece is a genius, and now I have a female clone of my half ghost nephew," he muttered to himself. "It's like I'm living in a cartoon or a story of a cartoon," he joked.

Meanwhile in an undisclosed location, Vlad had placed Sam in a cell designed to hold ghosts and humans. He placed her in there due to the possible chance that she had somehow become part ghost. The fact that her eyes were glowing green was more than enough proof for him to place her in there. Right now he was looking over Dani, who he strapped onto an examination table. She was being scanned by his computers, searching for any abnormalities that may contribute to her surviving for so long unlike her brothers. Vlad looked over the information as a hologram of Maddie appeared next to him.

"Scans on clone unit DMP: 005 is eighty-six percent complete lab chop," said the hologram.

"Excellent, from what I can see the data right now. This clone seems to be only mildly stable compared to the other clones," said Vlad as he continued to look over the data. "Why is that?" he asked himself as he continued to look.

From what the data can tell him, Danielle's genetic makeup seems to be in a state of flux. As the data continued to upload, Vlad saw something that he wasn't expecting. In fact what he expected wasn't in the data.

"Wait a moment," said Vlad. "Scroll the data back up to about four lines," he ordered the computer. "Where is the DNA strand of her secondary source?" he asked.

"Strand appears to have been destroyed by DMP: 005's immune system Honey bear," answered the Holo-Maddie.

"Destroyed," muttered Vlad. "My beloved Maddie's DNA was not compatible with her own son's DNA," he continued.

"Previous tests did show that combining primary source's DNA with its maternal source would have undesirable effects Sweetie," said the Holo-Maddie.

"But my darling Maddie was perfect, the perfect woman," said Vlad.

"Previous information of the beginning phase of the cloning project showed that using secondary source would have led to instabilities within the clones. It would appear that the primary source within 005 deemed the secondary source as unfit and therefore behaved in its destruction as an act of self-preservation," theorized the hologram.

"Even Daniel's own DNA goes against my plans," growled Vlad before turning towards Dani. "Well my dear, I would just destroy you and go on with examining your remains," he told her. "However, I believe I may have of use for you and young Ms. Manson, so the two of you shall live for now," he added.

Dani watched as Vlad turned away before looking around the lab. Aside from the computer and the examination table, there really wasn't anything else that can be seen. She also thought about what Vlad said about her genetics. Since she was in her human form she was stable for now, so she didn't need to worry about dissolving.

'He used Danny's mom's DNA when he made me and the others,' thought Dani with a shudder. 'He is sick,' she mentally added.

As for Danny and Vince, they entered Vlad's mansion with no resistance. Vince found it odd that Vlad would have such a big place and no servants around. Danny on the other hand didn't care as he continued to search the place. It took the two of them a couple of hours, but they didn't find anything or anyone. They met back in the lounge as they changed back into their normal selves.

"Didn't find anything on the first or second floors," said Vince.

"Nothing in the basement and no hidden rooms as far as I can see," said Danny. "Dammit, where could that fruit-loop have gone?" he cursed.

"Danny, you mind telling me why we're in Vlad Masters' home looking for a ghost that kidnapped you former friend and clone?" asked Vince.

"It's because Vlad and Plasmius are connected," answered Danny.

"Connected?" repeated Vince.

"I want to tell you Uncle Vince, but if I do he'll expose me to Mom and Dad," said Danny.

"And you're worried that they might attack you because you're half ghost," guessed Vince.

"Yeah, I guess it seems stupid to think that, but…." started Danny before stopping.

"No, it's not stupid at all Danny," said Vince. "Listen, your parents aren't exactly the most adaptable people in the word. They like to believe that what they think is fact and won't listen or believe anything else. Even when the truth is standing in front of them waving its arms around," he explained. "Once they set their minds on something, they won't let anything else enter their thick skulls. Like how they refused to accept that Jazz wants to be a physiologist or that you wanted to be an astronaut," he added.

"They really didn't want Jazz and me to be what we wanted?" asked Danny feeling depressed.

"Danny, the Fenton Family has been known for its 'proud' tradition of being ghost hunters. Jack truly believed that what our family does is for the good of the world, but he doesn't realize that our family has also been known for causing a large amount of destruction of public and private property. He and your mom are deluded by the excitement of being ghost hunters, that they never realized what they have been neglecting even if they never meant to," explained Vince. "Now come on, we need to find and rescue your friend and clone," he changed the topic. "Man that is going to take some getting used to," he joked.

Danny smiled at his uncle as they both began to brainstorm of locations that Vlad could have taken and Sam and Dani.

Back at the unknown location, Vlad was in another room looking over twelve files of students from Casper high. Among those files was information on Valerie, Tucker, Paulina, and Star. He looked over their files and smiled at the roles these students will attempt to gain for his newest plan to destroy Danny. He also looked at the monitor in the cell Sam was held in.

"Now all I need to do is find out what has happened to you and see if I can use it to my advantage," said Vlad as he watched the monitor.

Inside her cell, Sam was regaining consciousness after the effects of the Plasmius Maximus wore off. She got up and looked at the cell she was inside of and noticed that the bars in front of her were glowing. She walked up to them and tried to touch the bars hoping that they weren't what she thought they were. As soon as her fingers touched the bars, she recoiled from the shock of the bars with a slight scream of pain. She glared at the bars with her eyes flashing dark green.

The next thing Vlad knew as he watched the monitor was Sam transforming. He gasped as the girl's body go through what appeared to be a painful transformation as she turned into a monstrous plant ghost the like he has never seen. The monster that Sam had become attacked the bars, but she was knocked back by the ghost shield like effect they had. He turned off the monitor as the beast let out loud yells of rage.

"So, young Samantha is the beast that has been slaying so many people in Amity Park?" wondered Vlad. "My, this is an unexpected turn of events. I wonder how Daniel would feel if he knew that his dear friend had so much blood on her hands," he added as he laughed at the idea of Danny facing off against Sam just before he finds out the truth. "Perhaps I should include him into my little project," he finished as he continued to laugh.

**Author's note: You know, I really want to continue on with the chapter, but as I thought about it, I realize that if I did continue it would be too early for Danny to find out that Sam is the monster and the reason for Dani being a female clone. So instead he and Vince will face those in the next chapter.**

**As for Vince confronting Danny about his secret, even I felt that it was forced. However, Vince loves and understands his nephew and niece, so it's not that hard for him to accept that Danny is half ghost since he suspected it thanks to the Fright Knight. Also like Vince said Danny is Danny and that's all he needs to know.**

**The idea of Vlad using Maddie's DNA as a secondary source for his cloning is more along the lines of how obsessed he is for lusting over Maddie. How he got her DNA, I don't know or care to know so that will be left up to your imagination. The idea that he finds Maddie to be the perfect woman could mean anything for him. It could be because he finds her physically attractive and let's face it, from the way she was drawn, Maddie is a freaking MILF. So the idea of using her DNA as another source could be interpreted as him trying to make sure that traces of Jack's DNA is reduced.**

**Due to Vlad's obsession with Maddie, he would most likely either forget or ignore the flaw in using the maternal parent of the one he wishes to clone. Basically, Vlad attempted inbreeding through cloning and inbreeding does lead to undesirable traits and drawbacks. This would also help explain why Dani is female while her brothers were all male. A man has an X and a Y chromosome, while a woman as two X chromosomes. He would have about a 50/50 shot at getting boys or girls. It just happens that Dani was the one that became a girl.**

**That's the way I figured that would explain Dani being a girl as well as explaining why she isn't stable. I'll be honest, I don't know how genetics work but Vlad is trying to clone a half human half ghost being. So science is kind of in a tug of war against creative license. Take the dinosaurs in the novel Jurassic Park for example, there are plenty of things in it that modern science deems impossible or flawed. The author, Michael Crichton was aware of all of it and writes them off as creative licensing. He did write that the T-Rex in his novel could swim like a crocodile, so you know he was being creative.**

**Anyway, that's all I have for this chapter. The next one should be up somewhere in the beginning of June. I still have to work on the other two stories I have as well, so I hope you all enjoyed this one.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning: The following chapter will include violent deaths and certain levels of gore. Due to the site possibly enforcing their policy on the M-rated stories, if the chapter is regarded as far too violent and graphic, it will be switched out with a revised version that will be less gory.**

**I hope you all enjoy the chapter.**

A day went by with Danny and Vince not being able to find anything that would lead them to where Vlad had taken Sam and Dani. As much as Vince hated to say it, he and Danny had to end the search as it was getting dark. Danny returned to his house feeling like he had failed to protect both Sam and Dani. His parents were still in their lab working on a new weapon to take down the 'Ghost Fighter' so Danny had to make his own dinner before heading to bed. After he finished dinner, Danny went to his room and collapsed onto his bed.

"Sam, Dani, I'm sorry I could get to you both in time," whispered Danny as he clutched Janelle's core. "Janelle, I know you're gone but I really need some help to find them," he whispered to the core. "I don't want them to end up like you. I can't stand the thought of losing another girl in my life, especially those two," he finished before going to sleep.

Over at Vince's apartment, the older Fenton was thinking over the fact that his nephew is part ghost. He already figured that the infamous Danny Phantom that supposedly went missing was the 'Ghost Fighter' despite what the claims from people of Amity Park. Still he found it strange that nobody could figure that Danny was Danny Phantom.

"It's not like Danny was being creative with the name," commented Vince as he chuckled at the irony. "Still, this isn't something that Danny would want anyone else to know about," he muttered as he prepared to turn in for the night. "Right now finding and saving those two girls takes priority," he finished as he went to sleep.

The next day, Danny was in the auditorium of his school with his peers. Earlier in the morning Vlad has announced that there would be an assembly about a special class that he had created for the safety of the students. When Vince heard of this he was very skeptical of Vlad's intentions, he knew that Vlad doesn't care about the students. Regardless, the two Fenton males listened as Vlad began his speech for the students.

"My dear students," started Vlad getting the attention of the students. "Due to the recent and horrifically violent events that have occurred within and around Amity Park, I have come to realize that the leading causes are done by a certain ghost," he continued his speech while focusing his attention to Danny. "Because of the deaths of several of the well-known students, I have decided that for the safety of to create a class designed for defense against ghost encounters," he added as he clicked a button causing a large banner to roll off the top of the stage. "My dear students, I give the Masters' Blasters class!" he finished with one of his million dollar smiles.

Danny and Vince looked at the banner and fought the urge to vomit out their breakfasts at the sight of the banner. It was a large banner with three unknown teenagers in red HAZMAT suits and carrying ghost hunting weapons. They were posed like something out of those Charlie's Angels movies, only more ridiculous.

While Danny and Vince found the banner and the class to be stupid and a complete waste of time, the students of Casper high found this new class to be exciting due to the possibilities of becoming heroes. Among the students that found this to be a great idea was Tucker as he sees this as a chance to prove himself as Danny's equal and a chance to impress the ladies. A few jocks found class to be stupid, but didn't deny that there was a good chance of getting more girls to go crazy for them. Valerie saw this in a different light, even though this may be a good opportunity to improve on her skills as a ghost hunter, she finds the idea of other students getting her way when she hunting down ghosts to be the biggest obstacle.

'This has disaster written all over it,' thought Danny as he placed his face into his hand.

'This has to be the stupidest idea I have ever heard of, and I lived with my brother and his insane ideas for eighteen years of my life,' thought Vince.

Within the mass of students and teachers, a hand was raised and it caught Vlad's attention.

"Yes young lady?" Vlad addressed the student which happens to be Paulina.

"Mr. Masters is this class like open to everyone or is it only for the coolest?" asked Paulina.

"My dear, this class will be filled with a select group of students that I have selected myself," answered Vlad. "The students that I have picked are those I see as the ones with the most potential," he added.

"So it is for the coolest," interpreted Paulina. "I knew it," she added smugly which led to several of the A-list students to agree with the queen bee.

"Indeed young lady," commented Vlad with a hint of sarcasm that Paulina didn't pick up on. "Without further ado I shall call out the names of the students, so please come up to the stage after your names have been called," he added as he began to list the students that will be in this class.

Danny and Vince listened as Vlad called out the names. Danny found it strange that Vlad would come up with this idea of a class for defense against ghosts. His suspicion grew as he looked at the students picked as they stood up and walked to the stage. There were twelve students and he can make out a few of them.

Standing on the stage next to Vlad were Paulina, Star, Valerie, Nathan; that kid Danny can't remember Lester, that one girl Ashley who seemed like she was in a trance, and Tucker. The other five students looked like three jocks or two cheerleaders. From the expressions on some of the students' faces, they seemed to be excited to be picked. No surprise Paulina began to wave, smile, and wink at the mass of students much to Danny's disgust as well as the disgust of several other girls. Danny also rolled his eyes when he saw Tucker smiling the biggest smile he could muster as he stared at all the girls that he was standing close to. Several of the girls turned their heads away in disgust.

'Twelve kids for a class specialized in ghost fighting,' thought Danny. 'What are you up to Vlad?' he wondered as he glared at Vlad.

Vlad noticed Danny glaring at him and flashed him a sinister smile as if he was challenging Danny.

"My dear students, I give you the class of Masters' Blasters," announced Vlad causing the students and teachers to clap minus Danny and Vince. 'I have made my move Daniel, now let's see what your small teenage mind can come up with to counter it,' Vlad mentally declared to Danny.

Vince surveyed the students selected and tried to figure out what Vlad was up to. From what he can tell with the banner and the students picked, it looked like Vlad was planning on making his own little ghost hunting group. However, the selection of students didn't make sense to the older Fenton.

'What are you up to Vlad?' thought Vince as he looked over the students. 'Three girls that generally focus on looks, a girl the looks completely out of it, another one girl that seems to be on the fence on looks and grades, that one girl with a temper problem, three jocks who look like they are interested in having a good time, and three nerds,' he mentally listed. 'Something's not right with this group,' he concluded.

The students filed out of the auditorium after the announcement that the new class will begin tonight in his mansion for the class. Danny was heading for his uncle, but he was stopped by Tucker who still had a smile on his face.

"Looks like someone didn't make the cut huh Danny?" said Tucker.

"Good thing because I trust Vlad as far as I can throw this whole school," retorted Danny.

"Sounds like someone is jealous?" teased Tucker.

"That's funny coming from you," remarked Danny.

"Oh yeah?" started Tucker.

"Forget it, all I care about right now is finding out where Vlad has taken Dani and Sam," said Danny as he began to walk away.

"What makes you think he has anything to do with them?" asked Tucker as he watched Danny walk away. "Maybe they got tired of you, have you ever thought about that?" he added.

Danny stopped for a moment, and then he continued walking without saying anything. Tucker watched Danny leave with a hint of satisfaction. However, it was short lived as he was hit in the back of his head by Vince's right hand.

"Ow!" whined Tucker as he turned around to see Danny's uncle standing over him. "Hey Mr. F, how's it going?" he greeted.

"I don't know who you think you are for saying something like that, and I don't give a damn," started Vince as he glared at the techno geek. "But you do not talk to my nephew like that," he continued as his glare caused Tucker to back down. "You got that?" he asked.

"Yes sir," whimpered Tucker feeling like he soiled himself.

"Good, now get to class," ordered Vince.

Tucker didn't need to be told twice as he tried to get as far away as possible from the older Fenton. Vince watched for a moment before beginning to head for the gym.

"You have a way with children don't you Vincent?" commented Vlad who was behind Vince.

"I don't tolerate anyone treating my nephew badly," said Vince as he turned to face Vlad. "I also don't tolerate those who have something up their sleeve," he added.

"I honestly have no idea what you are talking about Vincent," replied Vlad.

"Cut the bullshit Vlad, you and I both know you don't give a damn about these kids," said Vince. "So what are you us to?" he demanded.

"Why Vincent, I'm hurt that you would think that you find your brother's best friend would be heartless," said Vlad in a mock hurt tone.

"Never stopped you when you black mailed Tony Maxwell with those photos of him doing the Dean's daughter in your old college to get into the classes that Maddie was in," countered Vince.

"You knew about that?" asked Vlad in shock.

"I didn't, I only heard the rumor," admitted Vince. "And it looks like it was true. Not that it matters now does it?" he added. "What are you really up to Vlad, this little act of yours doesn't sound anything like you," he continued.

"I assure you that it is nothing dangerous Vincent. I simply want to ensure that safety of the students of Casper high," Vlad told him.

"By allowing teenagers to wield dangerous weapons?" questioned Vince.

"Some of these students have talents you wouldn't expect," replied Vlad.

"A cheerleader who went through numerous amounts of plastic surgery just so she can look more like Jordan Carver has a talent in ghost hunting?" questioned Vince. "Forgive me if I don't believe you," mocked Vince.

"I'm sorry, I'm not familiar with a Jordan Carver," replied Vlad.

"No surprise, she is a little younger than you after all," commented Vince. "All insults aside Vlad, whatever you're planning. I don't like it and if it has anything that can hurt my nephew, I will make sure you never come near my family ever again," he added before leaving.

The rest of the school day went by with no interrupts of the spectral kind. However, Danny did find a note in his locker just before school ended. He looked at the note and noticed that it was from Vlad. He took the note with him and met up with his uncle at the school gym. He handed the note to his uncle and told him it was from the Plasmius. Vince read the note and his eyes widened.

Dear Daniel:

I have your friend and your little clone with me. No harm has come to them yet, but that can change very soon. However, I am willing to make a deal with you. Come to the mansion that your wonderful principal announced this morning at 8:00 pm tonight. Bring whatever you feel that you would need, however it won't do you any good. I know you won't be able to harm any of the students that will be there.

The note wasn't signed, but that didn't matter at all. What did matter was that the pieces were starting to come together. Danny was shocked and annoyed with himself for not seeing it. Vlad intends on using Dani as a target for the students he selected to hunt her down. This would in Vlad mind leave Danny conflicted between saving Dani and protecting the students. Vlad wanted to use them as tools to play with Danny's mind. However, Danny still can't understand why he would take Sam since she wouldn't be targeted.

"Danny, we're going to that building tonight," said Vince.

"But Uncle Vince, I'm sure Plasmius wants me to go alone," said Danny.

"Yes, and that's why I'm coming with you," replied Vince. "This ghost expects you to go in and get yourself caught in a crossfire that may include more ghosts. The two of us going would make it easier to find the girls and hopefully keep those other kids safe," he explained.

"Uncle Vince, I could care less about those idiots," stated Danny.

"I know Danny, but regardless of what happened between you and them. You know that they are in danger too," replied Vince as he looked at his nephew. "Look, I know that you gave up on protecting this town for your own reasons and I won't judge you because if it. If anything, it's the people of this town who are at fault for relying too much on you to protect them," he added.

Danny didn't say anything as he avoided eye contact with his uncle. Vince walked up to Danny and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Danny, remember what I told you when you felt responsible for those two boys who were killed by that one ghost?" asked Vince.

Danny looked up at his uncle and started to remember what Vince told him.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Uncle Vince," said Danny._

"_Yeah Danny?" replied Vince._

"_If you had a problem that no one can know about. What would you do?" asked Danny._

"_Depends on the problem itself," said Vince. "But if only you can solve it, then you meet it head on with your eyes forward and give it your all," he added. "Why do you ask?" he asked._

"_Well ever since that ghost killed those two jocks just to get to me, I've been feeling responsible for what happened," answered Danny._

"_Danny, you tried your best to help keep one of them alive. So he ended up dead in the end. That's how life truly is," explained Vince. "Life is very frail and is in truth weak because it can end in an instant. The most you can do is try to continue to live in order to endure such tragedies. Trying to prevent death is a noble thing, but it is an impossible task. Especially if you try to save everyone because you'll always fail," he added._

"_Then how many should a person try to save?" asked Danny._

_Vince put his sandwich down and faced his nephew. He stretched his arms out to his sides for Danny to see. Danny looked on in confusion as to what his uncle is trying to show him._

"_This is the best amount," answered Vince. "Everyone within your arms reach. It may not seem like a lot, but it is much easier to manage than the entire world," he elaborated as he looked around for a moment. "Granted the people who truly matter to you might not be within your reach, but it shouldn't stop you from reaching out to them as well," he added._

"_An arm's length huh?" repeated Danny._

"_Yeah, that should be the right distance everyone should focus on," said Vince as he finished his sandwich._

_End of Flashback_

"Yeah, I do remember," answered Danny. "You said everyone within arm's reach," he continued.

"Don't forget what I said about those who truly matter to you," reminded Vince.

"Yeah, I should still try to reach Sam and Dani no matter what," agreed Danny.

"Good, maybe there is still a little bit of the hero in you," said Vince.

"Hero?" repeated Danny before smiling at his uncle. "Heroes are those who answer to everyone's pleas and sacrifice their own happiness," he stated. "I'm not that kind of person anymore. I'll fight for those who matter to me and only them," he finished.

"That sounds a lot easier to manage," said Vince.

"I learn from the greatest man in my family," replied Danny.

"Then I guess you've earned a little early birthday present," stated Vince as he led Danny to the faculty parking lot.

Danny was a little confused, but followed regardless. When they reached the faculty parking lot, Danny was shocked at what he saw. Right next to Vince's Ducati was another motorcycle, a black and silver 2011 Kawasaki Ninja EX250-J. Danny marveled at the design of the bike for a moment before turning his head at his uncle.

"Nice isn't it?" commented Vince. "I saved up a lot of money and had to eat a lot of instant Ramen noodles in order to reach the full price," he admitted.

"You went through all this trouble just for me?" asked Danny.

"I do the same for your sister and most likely your clone too if I wanted to," answered Vince.

"How did you manage to get it here?" Danny asked his uncle.

"I rode my bike here near the middle of the night, walked my ass back to my apartment, and rode this one here just before school started," answered Vince. "It wasn't one of my better plans," he admitted.

Danny smiled at his uncle before he was handed a helmet. He looked over the helmet and smiled at the meteor decal on it. Vince smiled at Danny as well before tapping the boy's shoulder to signal him to get on his new bike. Danny got the hint and eagerly headed towards the EX250-J. Danny marveled at it once again for a second before getting on. He started it up and revved up while Vince got on his Ducati. The two Fenton's backed out of the parking lot so that they can move turn their bikes.

"Danny, we'll meet up back at the school around seven tonight before we head towards Vlad's building," instructed Vince.

Danny nodded his head before revving his bike before heading home. Vince watched his nephew speed out of the school and smiled before heading back to his apartment.

When Danny reached his house, he parked his bike in the backyard next to the shed. He took one more look at his bike before heading inside the house. Once he was inside his house, Danny noticed that his parents were in the kitchen or the living room. Danny smiled a little as he headed towards his room, but he was cut off when his father exited the basement and saw him.

"Danny!" greeted Jack. "Your mother and I just finished putting a ghost in our new containment unit," he said as he walked up to his son. "Want to take a look at it?" he asked as he grabbed his son's arm.

Danny wanted to protest against his dad, but when he said ghost, Danny couldn't help but be curious. Danny was also worried to the ghost's safety from his parents. Since Janelle's death, Danny has held a slight level of compassion for ghosts. Granted that compassion wasn't enough to stop him from beating the usual ghosts that bother him into a pulp, but any ghost he has never come across, Danny is willing to let them go so long as they don't bother him. So it comes as no surprise to Danny that he has sympathy for some ghosts.

When Jack dragged his son into the lab, Danny looked at the ghost that was on the examination table. It was one of the most bizarre and frightening ghosts Danny has ever seen. Its body was full black with head that reminded him of a predatory dinosaur, only the snout was shorter. Its mouth was slightly open and showed that it has razor sharp needle like teeth. When Danny looked at it in a slightly different angle, he was able to make out another set of teeth hidden between the upper rows. At first it would appear to be simple another row like the way a shark's mouth would be setup, but this second row was different because they were curved. The ghost's eyes were closed suggesting it was either sleeping or knocked out.

The rest of the body showed it to be reptilian, but the arms were far too long for any reptile to have. In fact, the arms seemed to be slightly longer than the ghost itself with two curved hook like claws on the end of its hands. When Danny looked past the arms he noticed the four thin snake-like tails on its back. They were blade like and strangely limp as they dangle from the end of the examination table. The legs of this monster ghost looked slightly similar to that of a predatory dinosaur, but also like a hawk's with the long talons. Overall, whatever this ghost was, it wasn't exactly one friendly looking type.

Danny was also stunned by the certain lack of glowing coming from this ghost. Usually you can tell if something was a ghost by their glow if the ghost looked close enough to either human or animal. However, this thing didn't glow at all; instead Danny sensed that the ectoplasm inside it was deteriorating. Danny didn't even sense its core which was very shocking because the core is the most important part of a ghost's existence.

'Where is the core?' thought Danny as his parents eagerly prepare to begin their examination.

Danny watched in curiosity as his mom picked up a scalpel and prepared to make her first cut. Not wanting to see how his mother performed her operation, Danny headed for the stairs. However Jack noticed Danny starting to leave.

"Where are you going Danny?" asked Jack. "You don't want to miss this chance to see how your mother and I discover this ghost's secrets," he added.

"I don't want anything to do with this," said Danny as he went upstairs.

Jack and Maddie were disappointed in their son's words but continued on as Maddie placed the tip of the blade on the ghost's body. The next thing to happen stunned the two ghost hunters as their prize started to disintegrate right before their eyes. It all happened to so quickly that Jack and Maddie didn't have time to find anything to contain the ectoplasm as it dissolved completely leaving nothing on the table.

The Fenton couple screamed in disbelief that their most recent test subject completely vanished right before them. Danny heard the scream from the kitchen before he shook his head and headed to his room to prepare for tonight.

Meanwhile, Vlad's selected students were inside a limousine that he selected for them all to ride in for their new class. It was very easy for him to get the parents to agree, a little overshadowing can go a long way for Vlad's latest plan to work. Inside the limo, the students divided themselves between popular students and the nerds. Over the nerds' side, Tucker continued to look and attempt at flirting with the popular girls. As expected none of them wanted anything to do with him, in fact he actually got kicked by Star right in the face. He yelped in pain as the jocks, cheerleaders, and nerds laughed at him. The only ones not laughing happen to be Star, Valerie, Ashley, and Tucker for different reasons. Star wasn't laughing because she was losing her patience with Tucker's constant flirting. Valerie didn't find the whole thing funny, instead she found it stupid. Ashley wasn't laughing or even making any sign of acknowledging everyone inside the limo. Tucker was far too busy rubbing his bruised face and ego since he was the victim.

When the limo stopped, the students stopped laughing and looked out the windows of the limousine to see the mansion Vlad had mentioned. The place was at least four stories tall and looked brand new. The gate in front of them was colored green and yellow with two stone badgers on the top pillars. The yard was extravagant with several bushed arranged to look like footballs and with the Green Bay Packers' logo. All in all the outside of the mansion looked just like something one can expect from Vlad Masters the Packers fanatic. The gate opened allowing the limo to continue onto the front of the mansion.

"Dude, the principal's place looks awesome," said one of the jocks.

"I know man, he's also a Packers man," agreed the other jock.

While the students began to talk excitably amongst themselves, Vlad was watching the limo arrive through a monitor with the Fright Knight standing behind him. Vlad smiled as the students got out of the limo and stood in front of the door. Before having the limousine pick up the students, Vlad had Dani and Sam sedated so that he could have them both transferred from his remote lab that was located west of Amity Park. He needed a lot of sedatives to knock Sam out and he had lost several ghost servants including the three vultures due to Monster Sam's savage nature. However, the loss was of no consequence to Vlad as the idea of Danny being torn apart by the girl was something that would compensate for the losses.

"Have the preparations been completed?" asked Vlad.

"Yes sire," answered the Fright Knight. "Though I am a little concerned about placing one of the artifacts in the manor," he included.

"You mean the sword of Nemesis?" clarified Vlad. "Fright Knight, that sword's location is safe and I seriously doubt any of these children will ever find it," he assured the ghost knight. "Now, we mustn't leave these young pawns outside all night," he said as he pushed a button to open the front door.

Outside of the mansion, the students jumped slightly as the doors opened before them. They looked at each other as if daring someone to enter the manor. Valerie was the only one who seemed brave enough to enter on her own free will. As soon as she stepped inside she gasped at the sight of the mansion. The other students followed her slowly and once everyone was inside they all gawked at the interior. Soon enough their awe was cut short as the doors behind them slammed shut causing Tucker to jump in the air and land into the arms of a cheerleader. He smiled at her just before she dropped him in disgust.

"Greetings my students," announced Vlad from a speaker system. "I am glad that all of you have arrived for your first lesson. I would like to begin the lesson by distributing you all the proper gear. Your ghost hunting equipment is located in the dining hall towards your right," he instructed the students.

Despite being a little shaken up, the twelve students head for the doors that led to the dining hall. The first one to enter was Valerie and she saw all of the equipment laid out on the dining table. From what she can tell, the equipment was the stuff she used to use when she started ghost hunting. Ectoplasm rifles, flying disc blades that can cut through ghosts, the thermos that she wasn't able to open, she even spotted a few of the ectoplasm pistols that she used against Danny Phantom.

"Dudes, check out the guns!" called out one of the jocks as he picked up a rifle.

The jocks friends eagerly joined him as they picked up the other rifles and started pointing them at each other. Angered by her peers playing with such dangerous weapons, Valerie stormed up to them and took the rifles away from them.

"What the Hell girl?" shouted one of the jocks.

"Don't you idiots know that you don't play with a weapon that may be loaded?" retorted Valerie.

"Ms. Gray is right gentlemen, those ecto-rifles are indeed loaded and can very well injure you," agreed Vlad from the speakers.

"Then why have them lying around Mr. Masters?" asked Star.

"Simple my dear, your first lesson is to use whichever piece of equipment that you wish to use to find and capture two very low level ghosts that are within my manor," answered Vlad.

"Wait a minute, you have two ghosts roaming around in your home?" asked Tucker in shock.

"What's a matter Foley, scared?" taunted a jock while his friends made chicken noises.

"I assure you Mr. Foley, these ghosts are very weak and should be no problem for any of you," said Vlad.

'Why do I get the feeling he's not telling the truth?' thought Tucker as he nervously looked around the dining hall.

"What kind of ghosts are they?" asked Lester.

"Just two low level ghost animals," answered Vlad. "They should be any trouble for you kids," he added.

"Like how are we supposed to use these anyway?" asked a cheerleader as she picked up a thermos.

"All of you are bright students, I have complete faith in you that you'll be able to figure them out," answered Vlad. "Now, the ghosts are hiding within my manor, so you all have free reign of searching my home. Just be sure not to damage anything that is far too valuable to replace," he told them.

The students all gather around the table and picked whichever weapon they wanted. The three jocks picked up the rifles and started to high-five each other. Valerie grabbed a rifle, three discs and a thermos. Paulina picked up one of the pistols before tossing it away from her. Star scrambled to catch the pistol and set it back on the table before glaring at the Latina. Paulina ignored Star as she turned towards the jocks and flashed a smile at them.

"Oh boys," purred Paulina. "I'm too scared to find the ghosts all by myself. Can any of you go with me so that the mean ghosts won't hurt me?" she added as she pushed her breasts up with her arms while leaning forward.

With the way she flaunted her body, the jocks and a few the nerds gathered around Paulina promising to protect her. The only nerd that didn't run up to her was Nathan for he was right next to Valerie with an ecto-pistol. The other girls rolled their eyes at how easy the boys were.

After several minutes, the students have picked their ghost hunting weapons. Nathan went with one of the rifles, Lester grabbed two ecto-pistols and a thermos, the cheerleaders had thermoses as well, Ashley grabbed a pistol, Tucker took the last rifle and a thermos since he was familiar with how to use a thermos, and Star took two of the disc blades as her weapons.

Within his control room, Vlad watched his pawns as they got themselves grouped up. He noticed how the Latina got herself surrounded by the jocks while Valerie had one boy following her like a lost puppy. He also watched as Tucker tried to get the cheerleaders to allow him to join them only to get slapped in the face. He looked at the time on the screen and saw that it was nearing the time for Danny to race towards the mansion to rescue Danielle and Sam.

"Fright Knight, I need you to keep Daniel busy before he reaches my mansion," requested Vlad.

"As you wish," said the Fright Knight as he vanished in purple flames.

"Now all I need to do is release my ghosts," Vlad said to himself as he looked at the monitors that showed Dani and Sam.

In one room, Dani was still on the examination table. The scans were already complete, so he found no need to keep her for much longer. From the data gathered from the scans, the only reason Dani was stable was because of the rejection of Maddie's DNA. As much as Vlad wished it wasn't so, he had to look towards another way of creating the perfect son for him. However, he still didn't want to give up on using Maddie's DNA so he looked into creating a child using her DNA and his own.

Vlad then redirected his attention to the monitor that was watching Sam. She had managed to stay in her monstrous ghost form through her stay and he had continued to prod her making her very agitated. That was exactly what Vlad wanted Sam to be at this moment before he released her onto the students. With her mind clouded with animal like rage, she will attack the students and will no doubt kill them just before Danny would arrived to face her.

'Yes, everything is going as I have hoped. By the time Daniel reaches this place, Danielle will no doubt be destroyed and Samantha will have slaughtered these idiotic children. And once Daniel she what she has done, he will fight her and once either of them has been killed, I will reveal to the winner of the horror that they had committed,' thought Vlad as he smiled at the image of Danny surviving only to find out that he has killed the one most precious to him. "Time to start the games," he said as he pushed the buttons that released Dani and Sam.

Inside the hidden lab, Dani felt the restraints unlock and released. At first she was confused by what has happened, but didn't see any reason to complain as she got up from the table. She rubbed her arms due to them being slightly sore from her trying to break free. She looked at her left arm and saw it slightly melting causing her to gasp in fright. She focused her mind on staying solid causing the arm to stay in place.

"I might need to stay in human form for a while until I can find something to keep me stable," said Dani as she switched to her human form.

After she turned human, Dani looked around in the lab only to find it empty of any contents that may help her. However, she spotted the stairs the lead upstairs and away from the lab. As much as she didn't want to, Dani slowly walked towards the stairs hoping to find a way out and hopefully be able to find a cure.

At the same moment, the cell that held the creature that was Sam opened up. The plant monster looked at the opened path curiously before stepping forward. Once it exited out of the cell, the creature caught the scent of several humans. It let out a low hiss before jumping onto the ceiling and crawled towards an air vent, phasing through the vent and beginning its hunt.

As the students in Vlad's mansion begin their first lesson, back at the school Danny rode his motorcycle towards the front of the school. He placed the kickstand down and waited for his uncle to arrive. After ten minutes of waiting, Danny saw Vince's Ducati coming towards him. When he stopped right next to Danny, Vince took his helmet off and looked at his nephew.

"You ready Danny?" asked Vince.

"Yeah, the sooner we get to Vlad's place, the sooner we save Sam and Dani," answered Danny.

"You really care about these two don't you?" asked Vince.

"Yeah," responded Danny as he moved his right hand towards his chest feeling Janelle's core.

"Something happened to someone you cared about?" asked Vince.

"Yeah, someone very special to me," answered Danny.

"It's that ghost girl you were with for a while huh?" guessed Vince.

"Her name was Janelle," said Danny. "And she was my girlfriend," he added.

"What happened?" asked Vince not liking where this was going.

"She was killed," whispered Danny. "Mom and Dad caught her," he added.

"Oh man," muttered Vince. "Did they?" he tried to ask.

Danny didn't say anything but nodded his head.

"That's why I won't let Sam and Dani get hurt. I wasn't able to save Janelle, so I refuse to let them suffer the same fate," said Danny.

"I understand Danny," said Vince as he put on his helmet before revving up his bike. "Let's get going, we got some kids to save," he told Danny. "Including your girls," he added as he sped off towards Vlad's mansion.

"My girls," muttered Danny as he kicked his kickstand. "Well Dani is technically me, so she would be my twin and this time I'm not letting my old best friend suffer alone anymore," he said as he revved his bike and followed his uncle.

As the two Fenton men rode their way towards Vlad's manor, the Fright Knight was watching them overhead on his demonic steed, Nightmare. Despite knowing that Danny's the most powerful of the two, the Fright Knight has his eyes focused more on Vince. He still remembers how their fight went in the school's gym and he didn't like how he was fought into a stalemate by a human. His pride as a knight would not allow him to let this man continue to live without a decisive battle between them.

"This time that man will not get away from me," said the Fright Knight as he directed Nightmare to follow the two motorcycles.

As the two Fentons sped towards their destination, a large purple ghost ray with a crystal like object hit the road in front of them. The two of them slammed their brakes and turned their bikes to stop themselves. They looked up in the air and saw the Fright Knight on his horse descending towards them.

"Great just what we need, him again," growled Vince.

"Why now of all times?" muttered Danny as his eyes flashed yellow. "What do want Fright Knight?" he yelled towards the ghost.

"My master wished for his plan to be kept in his control," answered the Fright Knight. "So he has sent me to ensure that you two are delayed as much as possible," he added as Nightmare touched the ground.

"We don't have time for this," growled Danny as he was about to transform.

"Danny wait," ordered Vince as he got off his bike. "If memory serves you and I still have a fight to finish don't we?" he mentioned to the Fright Knight.

"Indeed we do mortal," agreed the Fright Knight.

"Uncle Vince, what are you doing?" asked Danny.

"I'm going to try and bide you some time," whispered Vince. "If I can get him to focus on me, which will give you the time you need to get to Vlad's house and save the girls," he explained as he put on his F.A.S.T belt.

"Yeah but…" started Danny.

"Trust me Danny," interrupted Vince. "Right now those girls need you and are trying to reach out to you. Don't make lose faith in you," he said as he inserted a disc into the belt.

Danny looked down at Janelle's core before looking back towards the road. He revved up his motorcycle before looking at his uncle one more time.

"Don't take too long Uncle," said Danny as he sped towards Vlad's manor.

The Fright Knight tried to stop Danny, but the young hybrid quickly transformed himself and much to the surprise of the Fright Knight and Vince, his bike as well. The black and silver paint job turned into blood red and demonic glowing yellow with ice flowing out of the tires as Danny continued on his way.

"You dare flee from this battle ghost child!" yelled the Fright Knight.

"Keep your eyes on your opponent!" yelled Vince as he lunged at the Fright Knight

**Stinger fist-play track**

The Fright Knight turned to see Vince clad in his armor with his left arm pulled back with the dagger weapon charged up. Vince delivered a powerful punch into the Fright Knight's chest, the dagger pierced through his armor and a blast of energy flew into the Fright Knight. Not expecting this, the Fright Knight was blown back and collided with the road. The Fright Knight pulled himself back up and glared at Vince.

"Such an underhanded attack is an insult to a knight!" growled the Fright Knight as he got back up.

"I did warn you before I attacked," said Vince as he got ready to face off against the Fright Knight.

Back in Vlad's manor, the students began to formulate their plan to catch the two ghosts inside the enormous mansion. At first things weren't working out for the group because Valerie tried to take charge, but Paulina declared that she should the leader and had the jocks backing her up. Valerie was about to argue with Paulina but she stopped herself after seeing that there would be no way to gain control with Paulina around. However, Valerie wasn't alone with thinking that following Paulina would be a stupid decision. Star told the black girl to just let Paulina take the jocks and anyone else that wants to follow her while the rest go look for one of the ghosts. So the groups were divided into three uneven teams composing of Paulina, the three jocks, and Tucker as group one. Group two was the cheerleaders and Ashley while group three had Valerie, Star, and Nathan.

"Okay, so now that everyone has picked a group, we can now go look for the damn ghosts," said Valerie. "My group will check the fourth floor. Paulina's group can look in the second and third floors while Ashley's group stays here and look around," she told everyone.

"Like why should my team look at two floors?" whined Paulina.

"Because you're group is the biggest, so you can divide your group to search both floors," answered Valerie.

"Whatever loser," spat Paulina.

"Was that even the right time to use that phrase?" asked Valerie before she and her group head upstairs.

While the teens head towards where they needed to go, they were being watched from the ceiling. The plant creature was invisible as it crawled on the ceiling, its head twisted so that it can watch its prey. None of the kids noticed as it took a particular interest in one group before phasing into the ceiling. The plant beast looked around the hallway before entering one of the many rooms of the mansion to wait for its victims.

In the first floor, the three attractive girls and Lester slowly entered the room opposite of the dining hall. They found it to be a gallery filled with paintings of a woman. There was one painting of the woman in a Victorian dress, another portrait of her sitting down, and another of her lying down on a couch looking seductive. The two cheerleaders noticed how this woman had such an impressive figure and they felt a little inadequate compared to this woman. Lester continued to look at the seductive painting until he noticed a statue in the center of the gallery.

He walked towards it and saw that was a statue of the woman sitting down on the ground, with noting on, but etching around her thighs to show that she had thigh high boots. Her right arm was pressing her breast together as she smiled in his direction. Lester felt his lower half tighten as he marveled at the beautiful statue. The girls behind him rolled their eyes as they began to leave the gallery. The two cheerleaders opened the door before turning their heads to look at their teammates.

"Ashley, can you get the loser to snap out if it already," complained the cheerleader in pigtails.

"Yeah, we like need to keep looking," agreed the other one.

"Sure, you two go on ahead," said Ashley.

The two cheerleaders nodded their heads as they left the room. Once the door closed, Ashley walked up to the back of Lester. She raised her right and slowly moved it towards Lester's shoulder. Once she touched his shoulder, Ashley's hand began to melt into Lester's shoulder causing the nerd to jolt up in pain and terror. He was about to scream, but Ashley's other hand covered his mouth and began to melt into it. Lester's eyes widened as he struggled to break free. However Ashley moved closer to Lester, her breast touched his back and started to fuse with Lester.

"Be quiet, it will be over soon," whispered 'Ashley' as she licked his cheek causing her tongue to merge with it.

In Vlad's hidden room, the older halfa had his back turned from the monitors as he was paying special attention to a different monitor. He had a very special spy bot inside the Fenton household and right now it was recording some very steamy footage of his beloved Maddie showering. Because his attention on was that, Vlad didn't see Lester get absorbed by the thing that pretended to be Ashley. Nor did he see 'Ashley' return to looking normal before she left the room.

Meanwhile on the second floor, Paulina and the jocks were looking around in an extravagant looking room. The jocks were chosen by Paulina to stay with her to be her personal bodyguards while she makes herself comfortable in this room as soon as she saw the king sized bed. The boys were allowed to watch her as she lay down on the bed as she stripped much to their joy. They marveled at her breasts as she took off her bra, they salivated as she shook her rear as she took off her skirt. When Paulina finished, she beckoned one of the jocks to come to the bed. The lucky jock eagerly jumped into the bed. The rest were upset as they glared at their friend.

"Don't worry boys," said Paulina as she crawled towards the jock on the bed with her. "There's plenty of me to go around," she purred as she unbuttoned the jock's pants.

As for Tucker, he was forced to look in the third floor alone. He took out his PDA to check for any ghost readings. He had a ghost scanner installed just in case a ghost was near him. However, if Tucker was honest with himself he would be cowering in fear because he was alone. He had no one with him and the lack of human company was slowly getting to him.

"It's going to be okay Tucker," Tucker told himself. "You can do this, after all you've hunted ghosts before," he continued to say.

"Yeah, but you had Danny do all the real work," said a voice that sounded like his own.

"Who said that?" asked a startled Tucker.

"Who do you think Techno-Loser?" mocked the voice.

Tucker looked around frantically until he saw a mirror. He saw his reflection and it seemed to be sneering at him. He slowly walked up to it, thinking it was the ghosts.

"You, you're the ghost," accused Tucker.

"Really how can you tell?" mocked mirror Tucker. "Your little toy isn't beeping, so how can I be a ghost?" he continued.

"Because I've hunted ghosts," said Tucker.

"Yeah right, all you ever did was get in the way," retorted mirror Tucker.

"No I don't," argued Tucker.

"Really, then explain how when Danny managed to catch a large amount of ghosts, they all got away?" asked mirror Tucker.

"That was an accident," said Tucker.

"An accident that could have been avoided," retorted mirror Tucker. "If you didn't get so full of yourself," he mocked with a smirk on his face.

"But Danny got them back," said Tucker.

"Yes, Danny got them back," repeated mirror Tucker in a mocking tone. "He had to clean up your mess," he added. "Oh and let's not forget how you boosted Skulker's suit," he brought up.

"I didn't know his suit was ghost compatible," argued Tucker.

"Yes, but you should of," retorted mirror Tucker. "Face it Tucker, you're not an asset to Danny. You're a liability, a nuisance," he insulted Tucker. "He would have been better off without you, just him and Sam hunting down ghosts together, relying on each other, getting closer together and becoming what you can never hope get," he mentioned.

"No!" yelled Tucker. "That won't happen, Danny is too clueless to notice Sam's feeling," he stated. "I could have given Sam everything if she would have accepted me and my lifestyle," he added.

"Oh yeah, I can totally see Sam giving up her vegan lifestyle and love of nature just to please you," mocked mirror Tucker.

"What, no I didn't say she should forget…" started Tucker.

"But you want her to don't you?" interrupted mirror Tucker. "You don't give a damn about the world. You would rather have it completely paved over with the new age of technology," he told Tucker. "You don't love her; you only wanted her because Danny didn't seem to be paying attention to her. You wanted to have her just so Danny would feel miserable about not getting with the one girl who would love him with every fiber of her being while you would be forever alone," he continued.

"Who says I'm alone?" challenged Tucker.

"Your selfish behavior drove away one of the most beautiful women you would ever have the slimmest of chances with just because you were using her powers to make your life easier," retorted mirror Tucker.

"I…I…I didn't mean to drive Desiree away," stuttered Tucker.

"But you did, didn't you?" questioned mirror Tucker. "You drove away a woman who could give you everything you could ever dream of because it wasn't enough for you," he told Tucker. "Look at yourself, you're pathetic. A fat, useless, ugly, a waste of space, a poor excuse of a man who should do the world a favor and just electrocute yourself in a tub of your _precious _technology," said the reflection.

"No, NO!" yelled Tucker as he threw his PDA at the mirror.

Tucker dropped to his knees and cried as he curved himself into a ball.

Up in the fourth floor, Valerie and her group continued to look through the rooms. Valerie wanted to get away from her classmates so she can use her suit, but with Nathan following her and not wanting Star to be left alone, Valerie chose to stay close to them. That didn't mean she had to like it thanks to Nathan fawning over her.

"Nathan, can you please stop looking at me and focus on finding the ghosts," pleaded Valerie.

"Whatever you say my sweet," replied Nathan as he continued to watch Valerie.

The lethal ghost huntress rolled her eyes as she looked at Star and noticed that she seemed to be in a trance.

"Star, you okay?" asked Valerie.

Star didn't say anything as she walked out of the room and walked down the hallway. Valerie called out to Star, but the blonde girl didn't listen as she entered another room. Valerie tried to reach her, but the door slammed shut in front of her face. She banged on the door, but it would budge, leaving Star alone.

Inside the room, Star continued to walk forward until she stopped in front of a sword that was on a rack on the wall. It was a broadsword with a spiral designed hilt. The sword was also glowing and it seemed to have Star focused on it. The blonde girl continued walking towards the sword until she was within arm's reach of the sword. The glowing started to dim as Star reached out to the sword with her right hand. As soon as she touched the sword, Star felt a surge of power flowing into her slender body. Rather than pull away from the sword, Star tightened her grip on the sword as she took it off the rack with ease.

"Star, open this door!" yelled Valerie as she continued to pound on the door.

However Star didn't listen to Valerie, instead she watched as the sword start to change its design. The heavy broadsword started to become thinner as it changed into an oriental style sword, a ninjato. Star moved the sword side to side with one hand before she gripped it tighter and slashed right through an expensive chair that was nearby. Her eyes were starting to glow as the sword vanished from her hands causing the blonde girl to glow blue for a moment before the glowing stopped.

Back in the first floor, the cheerleaders were heading towards another room. They found themselves in a room that somewhat resembles a movie theater. The two cheerleaders walked towards a large couch to relax while they wait for their teammates. They started to talk to each other to pass the time as they continued to wait. After several minutes of talking they heard the door open thinking it was their teammates. What they saw instead was a girl about their age, maybe a little younger. The girl had black hair and blue eyes; she wore a blue hoodie sweater, red shorts, and she didn't look alright.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked one of the cheerleaders as she got off the couch.

The girl didn't say anything as she slowly walked towards a nearby chair. She looked like she was sweating from running a marathon as she panted. The cheerleader who got off the couch walked up to her holding a bottle of water that she grabbed from the dining hall before she entered the room.

"Here, drink this," the cheerleader said as she handed the bottle to the girl.

"Thanks," replied the girl as she accepted the water bottle and drank it.

"You're welcome, I'm Courtney by the way," said Courtney.

"Dani," replied Dani.

"Danny, isn't that a boy's name?" asked the other cheerleader from the couch.

"Dani as in Danielle," said Dani. "What are you two doing here?" she asked.

"We could ask you the same thing," retorted the other cheerleader.

"Lisa, be nice," scolded Courtney. "We're here because our principal wanted here for a special class," she told Dani.

"Special class?" asked Dani.

"Yeah, he picked us and a few others for a ghost hunting class," explained Courtney.

"Ghost hunting!" yelled Dani causing the two girls to jump slightly.

"Yeah, ghost hunting," said Lisa as she got up from the couch. "Now tell us why you're here," she ordered.

"Lisa, let her have a moment to relax," scolded Courtney.

The two cheerleaders were about to argue, but they stopped when they saw the door open again with Ashley standing before them. Dani felt something wasn't right about this girl and got up from the chair, her eyes flashing green for a moment.

"Ashley, what took you so long?" asked Lisa as she walked up to Ashley. "Where's that geek that you were supposed to bring?" she asked.

"With me," answered Ashley slowly before grabbing Lisa's face.

Lisa screamed as Ashley's hand started to fuse with her face. Courtney and Dani started to back away as Ashley moved herself closer to Lisa. The cheerleader screamed as the thing that was Ashley pressed herself up to Lisa's body. Lisa continued screaming as Ashley let her left arm snake around the girl's body, grabbing her by the waist. Courtney screamed in terror as Dani grabbed her hand and led her away from this creature.

The two girls continued running until they reached a hallway with several doors. Dani was panting as she tried to catch her breath while Courtney was on her knees.

"What….was….that!" screamed Courtney only to have her mouth covered by Dani.

"Keep it down," whispered Dani. "Do you want that thing to find us?" she asked.

Courtney shook her head indicating no as Dani uncovered her mouth.

"Good," said Dani as she looked at the doors. "We need to find another place to either hide or an exit to escape," she said. 'It would be easier if I just turned ghost, but I can't risk doing that unless I want to turn into nothing but goop,' she thought to herself.

Dani's thoughts were interrupted when she heard Courtney scream. The modified clone looked at her companion and saw her pointing at the end of the hallway. They saw Ashley standing in the distance with her body darkening. Ashley's neck started to elongate with the sickening sound of her bones popping and cracking as her neck became serpentine. Her torso started to stretch as two pairs of female arms exploded out of the body along with two slightly chubby male arms. The thing that pretended to be Ashley dropped onto the ground as its legs fused into a tail like structure. Courtney was starting to hyperventilate as another pair of female legs jutted out of 'tail' and the feet turned into sharp spikes. Emerging from its back a pair of male legs protruded out but the feet were replaced with the heads of Lisa and Lester. Thing monstrosity let out a bellow as it slowly approached the two girls.

"Join…us….CoURtneyyyyyyyyy….." said the three heads that this monster had as it crawled towards Courtney and Dani.

"N….no…..NO!" screamed Courtney as she cowered in fear.

"JOinnnn…..usssssssS," repeated this abomination.

"Not tonight Buggy," said Dani as she grabbed Courtney and phases them both through the floor.

The creature let out a hiss as it tried to locate the two girls until it sensed someone coming from the front entrance of the manor. Down in the basement, Dani and Courtney were floating under the floors. Dani had risked it and turned into her ghost form to fly herself and Courtney back to the main entrance. Courtney was shaking in terror as she discovered that this girl was a ghost as well.

"We should head towards the main entrance and get out of here," suggested Dani as she slowly floated towards the direction of the main entrance.

Courtney didn't say anything as she was still shaken up by what she just witnessed as Dani carried the cheerleader with her.

Back in the entrance of Vlad's mansion, Danny kicked the door open sending it flying off the hinges. The door flew across the entrance and impaled a massive portrait of Vlad right in between the legs. Danny was in his ghost form as he surveyed the area and smiled at the damage he had caused.

"Well, that brightened my night so far," commented Danny before he turned green.

As he scanned the mansion, Danny found several heat signatures scattered throughout the place. He found three heat signatures on the second floor huddled over a fourth one that was doing something to the other three. He found another one on the third floor curled up and shaking, three on the fourth floor, and two on the first floor running towards his direction. Danny turned back into his normal form, grabbed his hook sword and was about to pull them out. However he was relieved to see that the two beings that came out of hiding were Dani and one of the students. Dani saw her template and smiled as she flew closer to him.

"Danny!" cheered Dani as she reached her template before setting Courtney down. Once she did that, Dani lunged towards her male counterpart and hugged him. "You found me," she said.

"Of course I did," replied Danny as he hugged his clone back. "You're family after all," he added as they let go of each other.

"You mean it?" asked Dani.

"Of course," answered Danny. "Uncle Vince told me that I am who I am, and that's all he needs to know. The same also goes for you, Dani you're Dani and that's all I need to know about you," he explained to her.

Dani smiled after hearing what Danny told her before the two of them turned to look at Courtney. The cheerleader was shocked to see the Ghost Fighter standing before her and apparently knowing this ghost girl. However, she didn't have time to think about what was going on as the black creature appeared behind her and snatched her away.

Danny was shocked at what he just saw; this big black monster ghost just appeared and grabbed the cheerleader. Dani screamed and got behind Danny as the two of them watched this thing merge with Courtney. Danny wanted to try and help her, but his instincts told him that he was far too late to save the girl. Courtney screamed as she was dragged away by the beast that has followed her. Her screams were dying down as she was pulled farther away from the two Dannys and closer to her end.

"Dani," said Danny.

"Yeah," whispered Dani as she moved out from behind her template.

"What the fuck just happened?" asked Danny.

"I not sure, Vlad never mentioned anything about whatever the fuck that thing was," answered Dani.

"We need to find Sam and those other kids before that does," said Danny as he led his clone upstairs.

Up in the second floor, Paulina was relaxing on the bed after 'treating' the jocks with her services. The jocks were on the floor completely spent after Paulina's treatment. What they didn't know was that they had just got the attention of the plant creature formerly known as Sam Manson. Due to the torture she had endured by Vlad, Sam's monstrous side had taken over and fed off of her rage at those who tormented her.

The plant beast searched through Sam's memories and found these people to be only a few of the many who have offended her in some form. The most of their shared rage is focused on the naked girl covered in sweat, and semen from the three she had engaged in the humans' act of reproduction without the actual need to procreate. To the plant beast, this was a waste of time because the concept of reproduction was simply a means to continue the existence of the species. In the beast's mind, these humans have twisted a basic concept of nature and turned it into a perverse game.

As much as it would please Sam to finally be rid of this girl, the plant beast wants to have its own kind of fun. It knows it can kill these pathetic excuses of flesh, but it wouldn't be a good idea just to introduce itself before them and begin the slaughter. No instead the plant beast decided to play a game of hide and seek; only it will hide and kill the seekers.

Paulina was resting very happily on the comfortable bed after her little fun time. Her eyes were slowly closing, yet she felt her legs being lifted up and spread apart. She cracked one eye open and saw one of the jocks positioning himself as he prepares to go another round. Paulina didn't say nor does anything but close her eye again as she lets the jock have his fun.

As the jock got himself inside Paulina, the other two jocks got up wanting to go another round. However, their eagerness was halted do to a hissing sound that was coming from the hallway.

"What the fuck was that?" asked one of the two jocks not doing Paulina.

"I don't know," responded the jock who was busy. "Why don't you two go check it out?" he suggested as he continued his pace.

"Dude, seriously?" said the other jock. "You want us to go look for some damn ghost while fuck Paulina in her sleep?" he retorted.

"She ain't going anywhere," said the jock like it was no big deal. "You guys can do her as soon as you get back," he added as he quickened his rhythm.

Unknown to the jocks, Paulina heard them and arched her back slightly so that her breast would bounce. She let out a soft moan as she pretended to let them think she was having a dream as she was being fucked. The two jocks not doing her let out short groans thinking about how they wanted to be doing her instead, but they finally relented.

"Fine, but she better be either asleep still or horny as Hell," agreed one of the jocks as he got dressed.

"Yeah man, or else we're tossing your ass out of the window," threatened the other jock as he got dressed as well.

After a couple of minutes, the two jocks exited the room and started to look around. They had their ecto-rifles as they walked down the hallway and moved towards the next room. The one close to the door opened it and entered. Inside was another normal if very expensive bedroom, but nothing out of the ordinary as he went back into the hallway.

"Hey John, did you see anything?" asked the other jock.

"No," replied John. "But let's split up and check the other rooms. That way we'll be done faster and then we can get back to tapping Paulina's fine ass," he suggested.

"I'm down with that," agreed the other jock.

The two jocks spent roughly twenty minutes search each room but didn't find anything so far. What they didn't know was that was what the plant beast wanted as it waited for them to drop their guard. It decided to go for the jock that was searching the rooms on the right side of the hallway as it entered a room that was two doors away from the one the prey was searching in.

It didn't take long as the jock entered the room and began to search. He saw that this room was just like the others. He was about to exit when he heard the door slam behind him. This caused him to jump slightly as he pointed his weapon at the door. Out of the corner of his left eye he saw movement causing him to turn to his left. He didn't see anything at the spot, but he saw movement again going to the right. He tried to follow, but whatever he was seeing kept moving that he had a hard time keeping up. Finally he stopped to face the bed and saw this large monster like ghost made out of plants. The jock was shaking as he pointed his weapon at it.

The plant ghost didn't move as it looked at him with its large flower leaf looking head. It opened its mouth and let out a slight roar causing the jock to open fire at it. However, the jock closed his eyes as he fired causing his aim to be severely off. The jock opened his eyes to see the ghost still sitting on the bed and a large hole on the wall.

Suddenly the jock felt a painful stabbing sensation in his stomach. He looked down to see a long vine shoving itself deeper into his gut. He was about to scream in pain, but another vine wrapped itself around his neck. He tried to move but another vine drove itself into back of his right calf, breaking right through his bone as the jock was lifted off the floor. Finally another vine grabbed a hold of his left arm as the plant beast crawled off the bed. It moved towards the elevated jock and got under him, the vines turned the severely injured jock so that he was facing the creature's back. The jock let out gasps as he tried to scream for help, but before he could let out a scream the thorns on the beast's back extended and shot up, impaling him. One thorn went right through his left eye while another was lodged directly into his forehead going straight for the brain.

Satisfied with its work, the plant ghost retracted its thorns and the vines ripped the dead jock apart. It let out a roar before leaving the room to continue its killing frenzy. One of the monitors caught the whole thing on film as Vlad turned away from the monitors feeling disgusted by what that thing has done.

"I was hoping young Samantha would have had some control over her powers, but it would seem that she is nothing more than a mindless beast," commented Vlad as he got up and changed into his ghost form. "I will have to deal with that later I suppose," he added as he flew out of the room.

The other jock, John had just finished checking the second to last room on his side. He was about to enter the last room, but noticed that his friend has come out yet.

"Hey Justin you done yet?" called out John but he didn't get any response. "Hey Justin!" he called out again.

Once again he didn't get any response from Justin. Rather than go check up on him, John decided to enter the last room. Just as he was about to enter, something grabbed him by the back of his head and lifted him off the floor. He tried to use his rifle, but his arms were wrapped in vines. He tried to call out for help but he was silenced as the thing holding him turned around and rammed the poor boy's head straight into the wall. The jock's head shattered by the force of the impact as his blood, brain matter, and what was left of his eyes decorated the wall.

The plant ghost let out a roar of satisfaction at its handy work, but something caught its attention. It was the scent of sweat, pheromones, and semen telling the plant beast that the other two were done. It turned invisible and started crawling towards that room to finish its game on this floor before moving on to the next floor upstairs. When it reached the door, the plant ghost phased through and slowly crawled towards its next victim.

Inside the room, the last remaining jock had exhausted himself after having his fun with Paulina. During the middle of all of it, Paulina revealed that she was awake the whole time but she continued to let the jock fuck her. The jock felt good about himself as he collapsed on the bed to rest up. Paulina on the other hand wanted some more, but knew that this jock was spent so she decided to lie down as well.

'I was hoping for more, but I guess jocks are nothing more than just little boys after all,' thought Paulina as she started to get off the bed.

The jock saw Paulina stand up and propped himself up to look at her. He admired her large round ass as she stretched and bend over. Paulina turned her head to face the jock and smiled at him.

"Like what you see big boy?" asked Paulina.

"Oh baby yeah," answered the jock. "How about a little lap dance sexy?" he asked.

Paulina smiled at the jock and started to dance in front of him. The jock sat up straight as he enjoyed the show. However, they were not alone as the plant creature got closer to them. It switched to being invisible and moved its vines towards the bed. The jock didn't notice as his attention was focused on Paulina as she touched herself in all the right places to turn him on again. As the jock started to get another erection, the vines moved under the bed and were positioned right under him.

"Oh…God….Paulina," panted the jock as he started to jack off in front of the head cheerleader. "You are so fucking hot," he told her.

"Do you want another shot at me?" purred Paulina as she continued to play with herself.

"Oh yeah," replied the jock.

"Then you need to do one thing for me," said Paulina.

"Anything," begged the jock.

Paulina bends over and squeezed her breast together as she looked at the jock's throbbing member.

"Cum for me," whispered Paulina as she moved her head closer to the jock's lower half.

Before the jock could say anything, the four vines under the bed exploded out of his gut. Blood sprayed Paulina's face as she recoiled away is shock and disgust. She watched as the jock was being ripped apart right in front of her. She screamed as she turned to run away from the carnage, but she bumped into something. Paulina looked up and saw the plant ghost become visible right in front of her. The slutty cheerleader let out a scream as the bloody vines grabbed a hold of her. One vine wrapped around her stomach, another grabbed both of her arms, the third slowly moved towards her mouth while the last one got closer to her most used part of her body. The vine closest to her mouth plunged right into it and stayed there for a moment. The other vine snaked its way into Paulina causing her to become wet as she urinated on herself.

Just as all hope for Paulina seemed loss, the door opened revealing the Ghost Fighter and another female ghost that looked like Danny Phantom. Paulina tried to call to him to save her, but the vine in her mouth shot out of the back of her skull. The dying girl was starting to go into shock as her arms were ripped off of her body. The other vine inside her dug deeper into her until the tip popped out of her throat. The vine holding her stomach loosened as it snaked towards her right leg and yanked it out of its socket. Blood shot out as Paulina's eyes started to roll into the back of her skull. Finally, the plant beast retracted the vine in Paulina's mouth out before flinging the corpse violently out the window, breaking the glass. The corpse flew clear across the yard and crashed into the spiked top of the fence.

Danny and Dani looked at the plant ghost in stunned horror. Dani had never seen a ghost like this and was feeling very frightened by it. Danny on the other hand, put up a brave front for Dani as he stood between the two. Danny didn't know what this ghost was, but he was willing to bet that it was somehow related to another ghost.

"Undergrowth," growled Danny.

"Not quite Daniel," said a familiar voice.

The two younger half ghosts turned to see Vlad Plasmius phase into the room. The plant ghost also turned to look at the new comer. Vlad in turn looked at the room and let out a slight gasp at the blood and gore littered in the room.

"Good lord, what a horrible mess," commented Vlad. "I must say I didn't expect this to go this far out of hand," he admitted to those in front of him. "I would say that this was not like you at all…." He continued as he looked at the plant ghost. "Samantha," he finished.

The two Dannys gasped in shock after hearing Vlad address this creature as Sam.

"No, it can't be," whispered Danny as he dropped to his knees.

"I'm afraid it is Daniel," said Vlad. "That monstrosity is indeed your dear friend," he added. "A cold blooded killer," he finished.

As this revelation was going on, Valerie's group had gotten back together and headed back downstairs. They found Tucker lying on the floor and got him to snap out of his funk. The group then began to descend to the second floor. Star let out a scream at the sight of John's headless body and all the blood that poured out. Nathan puked at the sight and Tucker started to freak out. Valerie tried to remain strong for her group as she walked over the corpse, but she still felt sick to her stomach as she continued onward with her group slowly following.

However, once the group got close to the room that was being occupied. They heard someone talking. Valerie took a glance and saw the Ghost Fighter and a girl ghost that looked like Danny Phantom standing in front of two other ghosts. One ghost looked like some sort of plant monster and another one looked like a vampire. The rest of her group also gathered around to see what was going on. Star let out a small whimper as she saw all the blood and what appeared to be Paulina's right leg. Nathan fainted at the sight of all the blood and Tucker caught him in time. The vampire ghost noticed them and smirked when he saw the students.

"It would seem that we have an audience Daniel," said the vampire ghost. "So if you don't mind I'll be taking what is mine while you would things out with your killer monster girlfriend," he added as he approached the girl ghost.

"Over my dead body Plasmius," declared the Ghost Fighter.

"Poor choice of words Daniel," said the vampire ghost as he rushed towards the ghost girl.

However, he didn't succeed as the Ghost Fighter got between them and shot a blast of ice at him. The older ghost didn't expect this as he was covered in ice. The Ghost Fighter turned towards the ghost girl and grabbed her shoulders.

"Dani, listen to me," said the slightly older ghost. "I want you to get out of this mansion right now and stay out," he told her. "Do you understand?" he asked her.

"But Danny…." started the ghost girl now known as Dani.

"Do you understand?" the male ghost repeated.

"I understand," replied the ghost girl.

"You're not going anywhere ghost!" yelled Valerie as she pointed her ecto-rifle at the two ghost teens.

As this was going on, the plant ghost looked at what was going one and started to notice something about the male ghost teen. In an instant, the plant ghost was bombarded with images coming from its other self. It saw images of a boy with black hair and blue eyes in random moment in time. Times when the boy was happy, when he was sad, when he was around a dark skinned boy and a pale girl, and most importantly when he was looking at that girl.

The Danny looked at the plant ghost and then back at Valerie who was pointing her weapon at him and Dani. He heard Dani scream causing him to look at his clone and saw that her hands were melting. The two Dannys looked at each other in horror as Dani continued to melt.

"No," whispered Danny feeling like he was going to lose Dani.

Suddenly, Danny felt a warm sensation emitted from his chest. He looked down and saw the necklace he made to hold Janelle's core glowing. He took out and looked at the crack core continuing to glow. It was glowing blue for a moment before turning green.

'Janelle,' thought Danny. 'Are you telling me that I should use your core to save Dani?' he asked as he held onto the core. He took one final look at Dani who was starting to break out into tears at be gone forever. 'If that is what you want then I'll do it,' he thought as he looked at his scared clone. "Dani, I'm going to try something and I don't know if it will work," he told Dani. "So, feeling brave?" he asked her.

"A little weak in the knees," whimpered Dani as her feet started to melt.

"Well let's hope this works," Danny told Dani as he plunged Janelle's core into Dani's chest.

Valerie didn't know what was going on, but she fired her rifle regardless. However, a large block of ice appeared and blocked the beam. The plant ghost was still being plagued with images of this dark haired boy. Vlad on the other hand managed to phase himself out of his icy tomb and left the room unnoticed.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light surrounding the two ghost teens. Dani's body was starting to reform as she started to glow a teal color. Danny was amazed as his clone was accepting his dead girlfriend's core as her own. Finally the light died down to reveal Dani standing in front of him. She didn't look any different, but Danny could feel her becoming stronger. Dani looked herself over and smiled at her template.

"I'm not melting anymore!" cheered Dani as she hugged Danny. "Thank you Danny," she told him.

"That's what family is for Dani," said Danny as he returned her hug.

Unfortunately the tender moment was ruined as the plant ghost let out a howl that got the two Dannys' attention. Dani was looking ready to fight, but Danny stood in front of her.

"Dani, I still want you to get out of here," said Danny.

"But Danny…" started Dani again.

"Don't argue with me!" yelled Danny. "Just take those idiots and get the Hell out of here!" he ordered her.

Dani submitted to Danny's order and turned to face the doorway as the ice melted away. Valerie looked ready to fire again, but Dani shot the rifle out of her hand.

"I'm getting out of here," said Dani. "If any of you want to stay alive then follow me," she told them as she phased down the floor.

Valerie didn't want to listen to the ghost girl, but Star nodded her head as she headed downstairs to follow.

"Star where are you going!" yelled Valerie.

"I'm taking that girl's advice and getting out of here!" Star yelled back to Valerie. "I you guys were smart you would listen to her," she told them as she continued walking.

Valerie wanted to argue with her, but Star was no longer within her sight. Instead, she turned her attention back at the two remaining ghosts. Tucker was still holding Nathan as he took a look at Danny. He watched as Danny slowly approached the plant ghost without drawing his weapons.

'Has Danny lost his mind?' thought Tucker.

Inside the room, Danny continued to walk towards the plant monster that he had learn was really Sam. The ghost glared at Danny, but started to back away from him in fear. Danny was surprised because Sam would never back down from anyone. He continued to get closer to her, but Sam continued to back away.

"Sam, if you can hear me. It's me Danny," called out Danny.

'No way, that thing is Sam,' thought Tucker as he dropped Nathan in surprise. 'She's hideous,' he thought thinking that's her true self.

"I'm not going to hurt you Sam," cooed Danny. "You've been hurt enough," he told her as he got closer.

The plant ghost stopped backing away as it began to feel a wave of concern coming from the ghost in front of it. It could sense a powerful presence coming from him as well as a soothing feeling. But the feeling wouldn't last as Valerie had both ghosts lined up on her crosshairs.

"SHOOT IT VALERIE!" yelled Tucker.

The sound of the ecto-rifle going off snapped the plant ghost out of its self-induced trance causing it to react violently. Its vines lashed out as it snapped its jaws at Danny causing him to move back slightly. One vine flew towards Valerie with the intent to drive itself right through her skull. However, Valerie was pulled away by a conscious Nathan and was impaled instead by the vine. Valerie hit the floor hard and lost consciousness while Nathan's body twitched for a moment before it stopped moving altogether. Tucker screamed in terror at what he just saw as he dropped to the ground. Inside the room Danny was trying to get closer to Sam to calm her down. As he reached her, a vine flew towards him and stabbed him in the chest. Danny let out a painful gasp as he coughed out ectoplasm which touched the vine.

The plant ghost stopped its attack as soon as it felt the ectoplasm. It looked at what that vine hit and saw Danny still trying to reach out to it. Suddenly, all the rage vanished as it was replaced with fear and guilt. These emotions caused the plant monster to slowly shape shift back into a shocked Sam Manson, but the vines remained as the one that killed Nathan pulled itself out of him while the one that hurt Danny brought him closer to her.

"D-D-D-Danny…." stuttered Sam as she looked at him in fear of what she had done.

"Sam," said Danny as he slowly smiled at her.

"What have I done?" asked Sam.

"It's not so bad," assured Danny.

"No, it is bad," argued Sam. "Danny, I…I hurt you again," she said to him.

"But you didn't mean to," countered Danny as he coughed up more ectoplasm. "Just like before," he told her.

"Danny," whispered Sam as she brought him closer to her. "I'm such a horrible person," she told him as she hugged him.

"No you're not," whispered Danny as he moved his face closer to hers. "I always wanted to do this without calling it a fake," he told her.

Sam wasn't able to say anything as Danny kissed her. It wasn't how she wanted it, but Sam didn't mind at all as she kissed back. What the two of them didn't know was that a bit of Danny's energy was entering Sam. The ectoplasm within Sam reacted to the energy and accepted it. Soon enough, energy left Sam and entered Danny and did the same thing to him. The two of them pulled away from each other after finishing their kiss. Danny smiled at Sam before closing his eyes as he slumped onto her body.

"Danny," whispered Sam as she lightly shook him. "Danny," she repeated. "Danny!" she yelled as she shook him again. Danny's body fell onto the ground and didn't move. "DANNY!" she screamed as cried over the loss of Danny.

Tucker shocked at what he just saw, but he was even more shocked as Sam began to glow again as she wrapped her arms around Danny's body. He heard her crying out to Danny as the vines lashed out and knocked Tucker out of the room.

Sam continued to cry as he body began to change once again. The vines receded back into her body. Her clothes started to fuse into her body before changing into different clothing. Her top changed into a green top that looks like two large blades of grass hugging her slender body. There was a gap between the 'grass' that revealed a bit of her stomach but not enough to show anything. Two purple bands appeared around her biceps that were about as wide as her hands. Below her waist was a pair of long nearly skin tight pants that went all the way down to her feet, but they were being covered by long green boots that go up past her knees. There were also black heels that were about an inch and a half and solidly fused to the entire bottom of her boots. A small cut appeared on outer part of her forearms as a long thin vine snaked its way around each of her arms. The tips of the vines stopped at the top of her hand and placed themselves on the middle. Sam's hair stayed black, but got a little spikier.

However, Sam didn't notice any of the changes as she continued to cry while clutching Danny closer to her body. She finally opened her eyes to reveal two glowing dark green eyes that were filled with tears. She looked at Danny once again before stroking the side of his face affectionately.

"Danny, please don't leave me," begged Sam as she held him closer to her body.

Sam didn't notice that Danny was glowing blood red. Danny's eyes started to open slowly as he took in the sight of Sam.

"Sam," whispered Danny getting Sam's attention.

"Danny," muttered Sam as she looked him. "You're alive," she whispered.

Danny smiled at Sam as he moved his right hand to touch her cheek. Sam grabbed it with her left hand and pressed her cheek closer to his hand.

"You truly are the most beautiful girl I have ever met," Danny told Sam.

"Danny, I…" started Sam.

Outside of Vlad's mansion, Vince had finally reached the place after fighting the Fright Knight into a stalemate again. When he reached the gate, he noticed that it was open and that he saw the corpse of Paulina impaled on top.

"Holy shit!" cursed Vince as he jumped slightly at the sight of the corpse. "I hope Danny is alright," he said as he sped towards the manor.

As Vince reached the front of the mansion he saw two girls standing in front of the place. He got off his bike and ran towards them. The two girls saw Vince run towards them and waved him over. Vince recognized one of them as one of the girls chosen by Vlad while the other one looked like the clone Danny mentioned.

"Are you girls okay?" asked Vince.

"We're fine Mr. Fenton, but my classmates," started Star but was interrupted by a grunting sound.

The three standing outside saw Tucker dragging an unconscious Valerie out of the manor, Vince ran towards them and helped Tucker get Valerie out of the mansion. When they got her safely away from the mansion, Vince noticed that several other students were still missing.

"Where is the rest?" asked Vince.

"They're all dead," answered Tucker. "Please, you have to get us the fuck out of here!" yelled Tucker.

"I'm not going anywhere without my nephew," said Vince.

"Fuck that shit, Danny's dead too!" yelled Tucker as he started to panic. "Just fucking get us out of here!" he begged Vince.

Star didn't understand what they were talking about, she didn't see Danny around. Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by a big red flash of light coming from the mansion. The light blinded those that were standing outside as it got brighter. When the light stopped and vanished, Vince uncovered his eyes and saw Danny in his human form carrying an unconscious Sam in her human form. Vince and Dani noticed that there was a faint red glow coming from Danny but they didn't care as they ran up to him.

"Danny!" yelled Dani and Vince as they got closer.

"Danny," whispered Sam as she regained consciousness.

Danny looked down at Sam and smiled at her.

"Danny, I…" Sam started to say again.

"I know Sam," interrupted Danny as he kissed her forehead. "I know," he repeated as he held her close.

A couple of minutes later, the police, ambulance, and the Fenton GAV sped towards Vlad's mansion. When they reached to small group, paramedics got out and rushed towards Valerie and one was about to take Sam off of Danny's hands.

"She's fine sir," said Danny. "She just needs rest," he assured the paramedic. "And I don't think she's going to let go of me this time," he added as Sam snuggled closer into Danny's body.

Above everyone was Vlad Plasmius staring at everyone below him.

"Well things did go as I had hoped, but it is of no great loss," said Vlad. "I will one day defeat you Daniel even if I have to go back on our little deal so long ago," he added as he flew off.

Meanwhile off in the distance, the black ghost creature fled into the forest and headed for the forest. However, a portal to the Ghost Zone appeared before it and three ghosts walked out of it. The black creature stood in front of them as one of them walked towards it. The ghost had a female body and with a quick movement plunged its hand into the black ghost's face. This female ghost absorbed the memories of the humans that were assimilated into it. The female ghost pulled her arm out and the black ghost turned into ectoplasm.

"It would seem that you're scout wasn't as useful as you had hoped," said one of the other two ghost who was a slightly short male compare to the one behind him.

The female didn't say anything as she grabbed the one that talked to her by the throat.

"I'm sorry," gasped the choking ghost.

"Let him go," ordered the taller male ghost.

The female silently obeyed as she dropped the other ghost before walking towards the taller male. The down ghost started to cough as he got himself back up.

"So master," said the shorter ghost. "Shall we make our presence known?" he asked.

"No, not yet," answered the leader. "I still need something before we can begin what I have planned for this pathetic excuse of a city," he said as he looked over Amity Park.

"An army sire?" suggested the short ghost.

"No, something more interesting," replied the leader as he wrapped his arm around the female ghost.

**Author's note: Well, this has been a long chapter but it is done. However it is not the end of the story. There is still one more thing that I need to do in order to set up the next sequel to my Cross my Heart saga. I know I promised this story would have been done earlier, but after getting news about the M-rated policy being enforced I kind of got upset because that would mean I had to be careful with the details in my story. I can't say my story isn't too violent or graphic, but I still can say there is anything truly wrong with it.**

**Another thing that was slowing me down was me going through a bit of depression over how my life has been going. I thought about how to improve it, but finally I realized that I don't need to care about that. I still have plenty of time to do all of that, so right now I'll just focus on what I want have a career and forge my own path in life. If I end up alone then that's fine. Some people prefer solitude over company anyway.**

**Well that's enough about that, as for this chapter. I'm sure some of you might be confused with what was going on with that black ghost. Well at first I wanted it to be like a ghostly version of John Carpenter's the Thing and it more or less followed that concept. However I decided that it was nothing more than a scout for an even bigger threat that will come in the third story. I already have an idea for how the third story will be and I can tell you this, Danny, Dani, Sam, and Vince will not be playing any big roles in that story. Tucker will be getting some of the spotlight along with another familiar character. Also the sword that Star found will also play a decent size role and well as Star. I'm also thinking the third story may be shorter than these two that I already have.**


	9. Chapter 9

News of what had happened in Vlad Masters' mansion had spread like wild fire throughout Amity Park. The deaths of three fourths of the students of Vlad's Master Blasters class had left a bad image for Vlad. However, the multi-billionaire had managed to talk his way around the issue and had hired the best lawyers his money could buy. The main defense he came up with was that the ghosts he had planned for the students to hunt were nothing more than fakes, but apparently some very dangerous ghosts had entered his home and attacked the kids. To insure that he would get away with matter, Vlad had made duplicates and overshadowed the judge and jury to find him not guilty. The only person who was happy with finding out Vlad was still a free man was Jack due to his blind loyalty to his 'best friend' despite Vlad not caring at all.

As for the students that survived, things were not exactly bad for them. Due to the gruesome death of Paulina, Star was regarded as the new queen bee of Casper high. However the blonde girl refused the title in favor of becoming an actual ghost hunter. She didn't know why she became so interested in hunting down ghosts, nor did she care. She felt that she was meant to hunt down ghosts. What Star didn't know was that the Sword of Nemesis that was now within her was feeding this desire to hunt down and slay ghosts.

For Valerie, things were not going so well for her and her dad. Damon was furious at Vlad Masters for allowing such dangerous ghosts to roam inside his own home with teenagers. That also caused him to worry for his daughter and her wellbeing. He knew that what Valerie was constantly doing behind his back was dangerous and he wanted to stop her, but sadly he wasn't able to due to her suit being a part of her.

It turned out that over the short amount of time that she had the suit, Valerie's body and the enhance suit that Technus gave her had adapted and in a sense fuse onto her person. Because she had used the suit for her ghost hunts, Valerie had unknowingly become a cyborg thanks to her suit. This was an unexpected side effect that no one was aware of and the side effects were continuing in Valerie's body. So whether Damon likes it or not, his daughter and the suit are now one being.

For Tucker, things weren't going as well as he would have hoped. Despite surviving the night in Vlad's manor, the techno geek was still regarded as a loser but he wasn't picked on as much as before. Many have claimed that Tucker didn't do anything except run away from the danger. Rather than fight back by bragging about what he did, Tucker actually let the words of his peers get to him. The only ones who didn't talk bad about him were Danny and Sam. Danny figured that Tucker had enough people talking down about him, so he instead fought with those who insulted Tucker. Danny's actions made Tucker feel worse about himself rather than relieved because he saw that even after losing their friendship, Danny stood up for him while he held contempt for Danny.

As for those who were part ghost, things were surprisingly good for them. After being given the core of Danny's deceased girlfriend Janelle, Dani was fully stabilized and very happy. At first she was going to fly off and do her own thing, but Danny and Vince stopped her. Vince gave Dani a place to stay and food on the daily basis. Dani wanted to refuse, but a glare that promises many levels of pain from her template got her to agree in an instant. It turned out to be Dani's greatest choice as she was able to relax and allow herself to get a decent meal for once. Of course she wasn't allowed to go anywhere during school hours because as a clone, Dani does not technically exist. So she got to stay in Vince's apartment, sat around, watching TV, and ate all the food in his refrigerator. That was the one thing Vince regretted about having a niece with his nephew's appetite.

As for Danny and Sam, things have gotten a little interesting for those two. When Sam had recovered from her ordeal, she had discovered that the plant ghost powers had become a part of her entire being. Simply put, Sam Manson was part ghost with some of the late Undergrowth's powers and by that extension Undergrowth's daughter once again. Luckily with the death of her 'father' Sam had full control of her own actions. That's good news for Sam, not completely good but not really bad news for Danny. As soon as Sam saw Danny in school, she jumped him and snuggled up with him just before attempting to make out with him. Danny was shocked by Sam's actions, but he didn't stop her unless she got a little too out of control.

Wondering what was going on with Sam, Danny snuck out of the school and headed for the Far Frozen to speak with Frostbite. Of course Sam followed right beside him despite his protest. Sam refused to listen to him and cuddled up with him. When they got to the Far Frozen, Sam was shivering so badly that Danny instinctively increased the heat of his ectoplasm so that his body was warm enough for her to stop shivering. As soon as Frostbite saw what was happening, he asked Danny if he and Sam engaged in synkollisi. Given that Danny and Sam didn't know what Frostbite was talking about, the large yeti-like ghost told Danny that synkollisi was how two ghosts claim each other as mates.

At the word mates, Danny fainted right on the snow with Sam freaking out. It took two minutes for Danny to recover and twenty minutes to calm Sam down. Once Sam was calm, Frostbite continued to explain synkollisi to the young couple. He told them that the process happens when the dominate ghost of the relationship initiates the ritual by kissing the one he or she wishes to mate with. The dominate ghost will also inject its ecto-signature into the potential mate. If the potential mate accepts the ecto-signature, he or she will send his or her own ecto-signature to the dominate one. It is then up to the dominate ghost to decide if he or she wishes to have only one mate or possibly refuse the ecto-signature because the dominate ghost wants to have more than one mate. Regardless, once synkollisi was completed the mates are bound to each other for all eternity. Not even permanent death could separate them as the mates will mutually die if one was destroyed.

Danny realized that he did perform the ritual and that he did accept Sam's ecto-signature. Sam had also admitted to accepting Danny's ecto-signature before proceeding to snuggle up to her mate. While Sam was overjoyed by what had happened, Danny was confused and depressed which had an effect on Sam. Danny still had a hard time letting go of the death of Janelle, so he felt like he had betrayed her memory. Sensing her mate's depression caused Sam to feel depressed as well as she stopped giving Danny over the top affection in favor of just comforting him. At first Danny wanted to pull away, but he chose to pull Sam closer to him.

When Danny and Sam returned to the human world, Danny felt that he needed time to think things over. Sam didn't want Danny to feel uncomfortable, so she agreed to back off for the time being. However, that turned out to be a problem for Sam as she felt completely alone without Danny near her. Danny felt it too, but he was able to handle it better than Sam could. What neither of them expected though was that Danny and Sam could sense each other and each other's emotions. Danny was constantly feeling the cracking sensation that seemed to represent Sam's heart and she could feel herself trapped in a cyclone of confusion from Danny. Eventually the two of them couldn't stand it and Danny went to Sam's home and took her with him for a night on the town on his bike.

So after a few weeks of adjusting to being mates Danny and Sam had become impossible to separate once again. However, Danny had set a couple of ground rules for this synkollisi to work for them. The main rule was for Sam to not dive deep into Danny's mind whenever she felt like it and he will do the same for her. The second rule and just as important, neither of them are to look at any other person. Obviously Danny made the first rule while Sam made the second rule for them to follow.

Another new change was the ghost attacks, for a while the attacks were less frequent. Yet there were still those who come out to cause trouble. Luckily they were all small fry compared to Danny, so he allowed Sam and Dani to fight them as practice while he watches over them. There would be times where Vince would take over for Danny, but he rarely fought any of the ghosts unless he needed to. Still the fights were good for Sam and Dani to find their limits as they discovered that Sam couldn't stay in her ghost form for more than an hour before her body forcefully changing back into her human form.

The small group of ghost fighters didn't know what was wrong with Sam, so they didn't know if her transformation was temporary. Danny on the other hand felt that this side effect wasn't a real issue because he doesn't plan on letting Sam fight alone. In fact, he made sure that he was always near Sam whenever she had to fight.

As time moved on, it was nearing the autumn season and Danny had woken up from bed feeling ready for the day. He hopped out of his bed and headed for the shower before getting dressed. When he got out of the bathroom and dried off, he got himself dressed in his usual red shirt and camo pants. Before leaving his room, Danny added a little something extra to his clothing. It was a very dark blue jacket with a hood that he put on and zipped up half way. He went downstairs grabbed his stuff and an apple before getting his bike key and exited Fenton Works. He went around the building and took out his bike and pulled it out onto the road. He started it up, revved it and headed towards Sam's mansion.

When Sam woke up, she slowly got out of bed, stumbled her way to her closet and got dressed as well. She had also changed her colors very slightly ever since she became part ghost or as Dani would like to say a pseudo-ghost. Instead of having her black and red flaming skull shirt, Sam had replaced it with a black and dark green oval shirt. Her pants were also swapped in favor of black pants with long green stripes on the side. The combat boots stayed of course, but her ponytail was tied in dark purple with the end having a spikier look. After looking at herself in the mirror, Sam grabbed an object on her desk and placed it around her neck. It was a new black choker with a small shard of ice shaped like his DP logo but it also had a small S inside the P. It was hanging off the center of the choker. It was a gift from Danny that signified them as what they are to each other, mates for all eternity.

'I can so get use to saying that,' thought Sam as she smiled at her reflection.

Sam heard the sound of Danny's motorcycle revving just in front of her home. She took a look out her window and saw her mate right in front waving at her after taking off his helmet. Sam waved back and grabbed her stuff before running out of her room to greet Danny. Downstairs in the den was Sam's father reading the newspaper. He saw Sam come downstairs and head towards the front door.

"Samantha," said Jeremy causing Sam to stop. "You're going to school with _him _again aren't you?" accused Jeremy.

"Of course Dad," retorted Sam knowing where this was going.

"When are you going to learn that boy is nothing but trouble?" said Jeremy as he prepared to scold his daughter.

"Danny isn't trouble," argued Sam. "He's the best thing that has ever happened to me," she added.

"That boy is a delinquent and a horrible influence on you," argued Jeremy. "Samantha, you could have made better friends with the Baxter's son or even that Paulina girl. But no, you chose that Fenton boy and I know he had something to do with what happened to those two," he continued.

"Danny is _not _a horrible influence on me," said Sam. "I'm a horrible influence on him," she whispered to herself. "And he had nothing to do with Dash and Paulina," she said out loud. "Dash was nothing but a bully, an asshole, and a future criminal while Paulina was nothing more than a gold digging slut who would have tried to get in bed with you just for your money," she started to rant.

"They came from well-respected families Samantha!" yelled Jeremy.

"Well-respected or well-paid?" countered Sam as she glared at her father.

"Those are the same thing!" yelled Jeremy.

"My real mother wouldn't think so," said Sam as she headed for the door. 'And one day I will find her and my sister,' she vowed to herself.

Once Sam got out of the house, she ran towards Danny just before she wrapped her arms around his neck. Danny returned the hug and kissed Sam's forehead causing the plant girl to nozzle up to him before getting on his bike. She took Danny's helmet, placed it on her head and closed the visor before wrapping her arms around her mate's waist. Danny smiled knowing that Sam was ready and revved up his bike heading for Casper high. During the ride, Sam had placed her head onto Danny's back and listened to his heart's beating. This was Sam's favorite moment when she is riding with Danny. After five minutes, the two arrived at the school with Danny parking his bike in the student parking lot.

"Enjoy the ride lover?" asked Danny.

"You know it," purred Sam as she got off the motorcycle with Danny.

The mates entered the school and headed towards their lockers. As they reached their lockers, Sam noticed several girls at them with either looks of disgust or jealousy. Normally this wouldn't bother Sam, but ever since her and Danny synkollisi, she has been very cautious around any potential threats to her mate. Luckily for her, Danny has shown no interest and any human female and to relieve of her worries, Danny wrapped his left arm around Sam's waist.

That small act was enough to calm the Goth girl down as they continue on towards their first class of the day. Walking down the hallway, they saw Danny's uncle heading towards the school gym with some other guy in gym clothes.

"Hey Uncle Vince," greeted Danny with a smile. "Who's he?" he asked.

"Oh hey Danny," replied Vince. "This is Mr. Musso, the new gym teacher that Vlad finally found to replace Tetslaff," explained Vince as he introduced the new teacher.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Musso," said Danny. "I'm Danny and this is my girlfriend Sam," he introduced himself and Sam.

"Nice to meet you sir," said Sam.

"Nice to meet you kids too," replied Musso. "Your uncle has told me a lot about you Danny," he added.

"If it had anything to do with my many detentions, I swear I was set up by this school's students and several faculty members," said Danny in a joking manner.

The two men laughed after hearing Danny say that.

"Well your uncle did mention how this school tends to pick on you in the past, but I can tell you this. I don't believe any of it since it's obvious that the old staff picked favorites," explained Musso.

"That's good, the last thing this school needs is another person to judge Danny before they even got to know him," said Sam as she attempted to snuggle closer to Danny again.

"They must really be into each other," whispered Musso.

"You don't know the half of it," whispered Vince. 'These two made each other perfect for themselves. No matter how I try to make sense out of their mated status,' he thought as he and Musso watched the two teens walk off together.

Inside his office, Vlad was going over the paperwork that was handed to him from the secretary. Most if not all of the paperwork was filled with complaints and demands of compensation for the loss of so many students. One of the most vocal of the parents that had lost their children was Paulina's father. The man demanded that Vlad not only resign as principle but to also pay for the cost of his daughter's funeral, casket, and for a memorial in Paulina's honor. Vlad scoffed at the idea of paying for the misfortunes of others especially if it had anything to do with such lowly people.

"Ridicules," said Vlad as he threw the latest piece of paperwork in the trash bin. "To think that such foolish people believed that their pathetic excuses for children are even worth being remembered," he ranted to himself.

Vlad was also quite glad that his office was redesigned to be sound proof when he decided to take over this school. It made it easier for him to keep his plans a secret from the staff. It was also good for him as he finally took a look at a file that he had always had interest in reading. He walked towards a filing cabinet that was filled with permanent records of the students of Casper high. He took out one special file; Danny's file and began to read it.

"Maybe reading Daniel's file will give me some inspiration," said Vlad as he began to read.

As the school day dragged on, it was finally lunch time for the students to relax and eat. For Danny and Sam, they walked outside with Danny holding a bottle of water and a sandwich while Sam didn't have anything. Instead she had her arms around the arm that Danny was holding the bottle of water with. They both headed for the tree that was near the edge of the school fence.

Danny set himself down under the shade of the tree just before Sam set herself on top of Danny's lap. Danny smiled at her before leaning onto the tree and Sam rested her head on Danny's chest.

"Not hungry Sam?" asked Danny as he opened the bottle of water.

"I'm good," replied Sam. "I'm getting plenty of nutrients right now," she told him as she kissed his cheek.

Danny gave her a questioning look for a moment while tilting his head slightly to the right. Sam smiled at Danny's expression as she kissed him again.

"I'm part plant ghost remember Danny," explained Sam.

"You're doing that whole soaking up sun-light and converting it to energy thing huh?" questioned Danny.

"Got it in one," replied Sam with a smile.

"You're way too happy to be a Goth," Danny told her.

"That's because I have a reason to be happy," Sam told him as she moved her lips close to Danny's left ear. "I have the perfect mate all to myself," she purred into her mate's ear.

Danny smiled at Sam's antics since he knew that she was right about have a mate. However, as much as Danny enjoyed Sam's openness with him, he still feels somewhat dirty for finding someone after losing Janelle. At first Danny tried to find a way to annul the synkollisi, but after finding out that it cannot be cancelled he tried to go along with it for Sam's benefit. But much to Danny's surprise, he started to find himself enjoying his time with Sam in an actual relationship rather than just trying to be friends again. He figured it was because he could sense Sam's happiness and he wanted her to stay that way. Because of he wanted to make sure Sam was happy, Danny was starting to fall for Sam all over again.

"I think you've got it backwards," whispered Danny.

Sam pulled back in confusion as she looked at Danny's smiling face. Sam's eyes flashed a dull green before she started to look down.

"I'm not perfect Danny," started Sam. "I'm a hypocrite, I'm also selfish and careless," she told him. "And I nearly killed you several times," she added as she started to shake in sadness. "I'm not worthy of you Danny," she choked out as she started to cry.

Seeing Sam like this had a big effect on Danny as he pulled his mate closer to him. This was another thing that he knew Sam needed help with. Her ghost DNA seemed to be influenced by her emotion far more than his DNA was. Danny had learned for quite some time that contrary to his parents' belief, ghosts do have emotions. In fact emotions were a ghost's greatest strength and weakness, and Sam is practically a new born baby thanks to be her becoming part ghost.

"But you are perfect Sam," whispered Danny as he stroked her back. "You're perfect for me," he added as he continued to comfort his mate.

"Danny," whimpered Sam.

"Now, how about you let me wipe those tears away so that you can go back to being that beautiful tough as nails badass Goth girl I know and love," said Danny as he wiped Sam tears.

Sam smiled as she grabbed Danny's sandwich from him and started breaking it into pieces. Danny was about to complain, but Sam tossed a piece of the sandwich into his mouth. He was surprised but caught on quickly as he let Sam feed him.

Over at a distance was Tucker sitting all alone. He watched as his two former friends continued to act like a love struck couple in disgust. While nearly everyone thought that they were the cutest couple in the school, Tucker felt sick to his stomach. However, he couldn't deny that Danny and Sam were much happier together than they were before. In a way, Tucker was upset that what he at first expected to happen to them had finally come true. The two lovebirds were finally together and he was left alone to watch. The only difference was that it didn't happen the way everyone expected it to happen.

'Nearly a year of things going to Hell and they become a couple after Paulina and nearly everyone else died,' Tucker thought bitterly. 'He doesn't even deserve her,' he added before he started to look at them again. 'But it's not like I'm any better, I ruined my friendship with Sam just because I wanted to prove that I can one up Danny,' he started to mentally beat himself up about. 'Sam never would have loved me anyway, I don't think she really liked me from the beginning,' he concluded as he sighed sadly.

As the school day progressed, the day was reaching its end for the students of Casper high as the final bell rang. The students packed up their books and headed towards the nearest exit. For Danny, he had grabbed his helmet out of his locker and waited for his mate to meet up with him. He saw Sam enter the hallway and waved her over. The Goth girl saw Danny and walked towards him while picking up the pace to reach him. Once she was in his range, Danny kissed Sam on her cheek and wrapped his right arm around her shoulders.

"Ready to get out of here?" asked Danny as he drew her closer.

"Lead the way," answered Sam with a smile on her face.

Danny led Sam towards the front doors and opened them for her. Sam let out a soft laugh at her lover's antics before stepping out of the school. Danny followed her as they headed towards his bike. They saw Danny's uncle heading towards them along with Tucker right behind the older man.

"Hey Danny, Sam," greeted Vince as he stopped in front of them.

"Hey Uncle Vince, what's up?" Danny greeted back while feeling curious about why Tucker was with his uncle.

"Well, I'm finally done working for this school, so I won't be here anymore," replied Vince.

"Really, that's cool," said Danny.

"It sure is, but there is one thing I need to ask you," replied Vince.

"What is it?" asked Sam as she joined in on the conversation.

"Well, I would like for you two and Tucker to come to my apartment," answered Vince. "I feel like you three need this," he added.

"The three of us in your apartment?" repeated Tucker.

"Yes, so come to my apartment in about a half an hour okay," requested Vince as he headed for his motorcycle parked in the teacher's parking lot.

"Sure Uncle Vince, we'll be there," said Danny as he watched his uncle leave. Danny sighed already figuring out what this was all about. He turned to his mate and former friend as they looked at Danny in confusion. "Looks like the three of us have to either fix or burn that bridge now," he said to them.

Sam immediately picked up on what Danny meant by bridge and hung her head down. Tucker slowly caught on and lowered his head in shame. Danny pulled Sam closer to him feeling her distress and wanted to comfort her.

"Do you need anything before we go Sam?" asked Danny.

"No, I have everything I need for this," answered Sam.

"Okay," replied Danny before looking at Tucker. "What about you Tucker?" he asked the techno geek.

"No, I don't need anything," replied Tucker.

"Well then I guess that means I'm walking my bike all the way to Elmerton," commented Danny.

"Why do you say that Danny?" asked Sam.

"Well for one, you and Tucker don't know how to use my bike. And there is no way in Hell that I'm having Tucker wrap his arms around my waist," answered Danny as he shivered at the thought of Tucker touching him like that. "That's reserved only for you," he added as he kissed Sam again.

"That's okay, I brought my scooter with me," said Tucker.

When Danny heard that he started to remember when he used to use a scooter. He remembered just how slow that thing was even at its top speed. He stopped using it after picking flying over it and now that he has is Kawasaki Ninja; the scooter was more of a joke than a means of transport.

"I know I'm going to hate myself for asking but how come you don't have a car?" asked Danny.

"Well after my parents found out that my grades were slipping…" started Tucker.

"You mean after Desiree dumped you," interrupted Sam.

"She dumped him?" asked Danny.

"Yeah, she did," replied Sam.

"And you know this how?" asked Danny.

"She told me a few days ago before I kicked her ass," answered Sam. "I asked her why she had legs instead of her tail and she told me all about her time with Tucker," she added as she gave Tucker a pointed look.

Tucker flinched when he saw Sam's gaze on him.

"What did you do to make her leave you?" asked Danny.

"She and I had conflicting views," Tucker lied.

"She got tired of doing his homework and getting rid of his extra fat," deadpanned Sam.

"Hey!" yelled Tucker.

"You wished for Desiree to do your homework and maintain your weight," said Danny.

"You it sound like it was a bad thing," replied Tucker.

"That has to be the stupidest, most selfish thing I have ever heard," said Danny.

"Like you two wouldn't do the same?" challenged Tucker.

Danny and Sam glared at Tucker like parents scolding their child. Tucker noticed the looks and realized that they wouldn't because for one Sam doesn't need to do any of that and Danny refuses to cheat because the horrible memories of his possible evil future self.

"So after your parents found out about your grades they…" started Danny to get things back on track.

"They told me that I wouldn't get my own car until my grades have been pulled up," finished Tucker.

"Well I hope you learned something for all of this because that's something that I feel will be brought up again," said Danny as he got on his bike with Sam sitting behind him. "Go get your scooter and then we'll be going to my Uncle's place," he told Tucker.

Tucker nodded as he walked to where he put his scooter. When he returned, Danny revved up his motorcycle and head towards Elmerton; slowly due to the speed Tucker's scooter is capable of going. Sam was disappointed with the slow rid, but she didn't blame her mate because they had to take Tucker into consideration.

When the former trio arrived at Elmerton, Danny parked his bike next to his uncle's and they headed into the apartment complex. It took them about twenty minutes due to Tucker's ride and the small conversation they all had, but they made it. When they reached Vince's door, Danny knocked on the door and waited for his uncle to answer. When the door opened, the three students saw that it was Danielle that answered.

"Danny!" cheered Dani as she hugged her template.

Sam gave a slight glare at Danielle, but stopped herself from trying to kill the girl since she is technically a member of Danny's family. The female clone let go of her template and hugged Sam as well which surprised Sam. She looked at her mate for an explanation or at least some help, but Danny just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well she is technically me. So think of it as the two of us sharing you," joked Danny.

"I don't swing both ways Danny," growled Sam.

"Actually, I was thinking of you as my future sister-in-law," admitted Dani.

"Sister-in-law?" asked Tucker.

"Yeah, Danny and Sam are mat…" started Dani but her mouth was covered by Danny.

"Okay, that's enough of that," interrupted Danny as he dragged his clone and mate into the apartment with Tucker following.

When they entered the apartment, Sam and Tucker looked at the stuff that was in the apartment. The place had the basic stuff that was expected, but they also saw a few things that looked old. Mostly the items were of ancient weapons that appear to be of primitive tribes and cultures. Their attention was interrupted when Vince entered from the bathroom. He saw the assembled teens and smiled at them.

"Good all of you made it," said Vince as he went to the kitchen to get some drinks. "Have a seat," he told them as he pulled out three two sodas, a bottle of water, and two bottles of liquor. "So who wants what?" he asked.

"I'll have some of the liquor," requested Danny.

Sam and Tucker gasped when they heard Danny say that.

"What?" asked Danny as he caught the bottle. "I have a good tolerance to alcohol," he added as he opened his drink.

"I'll take a soda can Uncle Vince," said Dani as she was handed the drink.

"I'll take the soda," said Tucker.

"I'll have water please," said Sam.

Once the drinks were passed, Vince opened his bottle and looked at the kids before him. Danny and Sam were sitting on the couch together, Tucker was sitting on the floor, and Dani was in her ghost form floating in the air. Vince was sitting on a swirling chair that was next to the desk he has for his laptop and when he had papers to work on when he subbed at the school.

"So," started Vince as he looked at the kids again. "Danny is half ghost and I'm sure you two know about this," he added.

"Yes sir," replied Sam and Tucker.

"Okay, now can you three tell me how this happened and what caused the three of you to no longer be friends?" requested Vince.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker looked at each other for a moment. They didn't feel really comfortable what about the topic because of how sensitive it was. Finally Danny cleared his throat before he began to tell his uncle the whole story.

"Well Uncle Vince, it all started…" began Danny as he began the tale of that fateful day.

Vince sat and listened as Danny told him everything that has happened ever since he became half-ghost. How Danny got his powers, his first major fight with a ghost, learning more about his powers, the misunderstandings, and even the darker secrets. The older Fenton was surprised to find out that Vlad also gained ghost powers from his accident back in the eighties and more importantly the alternate future that could of happened if he had cheated on the C.A.T test. The only thing Danny left out was his recently killed girlfriend whose core he used to stabilize Danielle.

It took a while for Vince to completely comprehend all that he was told, but he took it in stride. When Danny finally reached the major turning point that led to the separation of friends, Vince noticed how Sam and Tucker flinched when that topic was about to come up. He didn't comment on it as he waited for Danny to explain the whole thing. When Danny had finally finished, Vince placed his drink down on the desk and looked at the four teens before him. The four teens looked at Vince as he stayed silent for a moment.

"Well, I can say a lot has happened between all of you," Vince finally said. "And all I can say is that Danny was right, all three of you are indeed responsible for what has happened to this town," he added.

Danny nodded his head while Sam nervously tried to avoid eye contact with the older Fenton. Tucker also avoided eye contact, but he tried to play it off as he didn't see the entire thing as his problem. Dani looked between her template, his friends, and technically her Uncle in confusion.

"Danny is responsible for going into an invention that Jack and Maddie made that could have killed him when he should know that his parents' inventions are still dangerous even if they don't work," said Vince which Danny nodded to show he agreed. "Sam here is responsible for talking Danny into doing so and not thinking about any possible consequences," he added. "And Tucker is responsible because he could have talked Danny out of it, but instead remained neutral to the whole thing like an 'innocent by-stander' instead of thinking about what could have gone wrong," he finished.

"How can it be our fault?" complained Tucker. "None of us knew what would have happened," he argued.

"That's true, but you kids should have known that when it comes to my brother's inventions anything can happen at any time," pointed out Vince. "Regardless, the fact remains that if Sam never talked Danny into going into the portal, or if Danny chose not to go in, or even if you managed to talk Danny out of it. None of this would have ever of happened," he told them. "Also Danny was lucky that he became half-ghost," he mentioned.

"What do you mean Uncle Vince?" asked Dani.

"Well Dani, man that will take some getting used to," started Vince. "What if instead of becoming half-ghost, the ectoplasm and electricity was too much for Danny and killed him rather than turn him into a hybrid human?" he gave an example to the teens.

This question got Sam's attention as she thought about what could have indeed happened. She imagined herself talking Danny into going inside the portal. She imagined Danny accidently activating the portal and the same even played out, but the real difference was Danny's body being peeled apart until he was nothing but bones as he screamed in agonizing horror. This caused her to cling onto Danny much tighter as she muttered apologizes to him. Danny pulled her closers to him as he tried to comfort her. Vince saw the whole thing and came to the conclusion that Sam was finally realizing what kind of danger she put Danny in.

"I see Sam has already thought about it," commented Vince.

"But Danny didn't die so there is no problem," countered Tucker.

"Yes he didn't, but there is no guarantee that he would have become half-ghost. The chances of it happening had to be very slim. It was a freaking miracle that he did become half-ghost rather than a corpse," said Vince.

At the word corpse Danny felt a way of sadness coming from Sam. He shifted himself so that his mate can hear his heart beat as a means to comfort her. When Tucker saw this he got upset with what was happening as he turned to face Vince again.

"See what you did?" questioned Tucker. "You're making Sam cry," he accused the older man.

"That may be so, but she is also realizing that her choice had consequences that involved another's life," said Vince. "You should realize that too," he told Tucker.

Tucker wanted to retort to Vince but he stopped himself and actually thought about everything that had happened to Danny and put himself into those situations. As much as he didn't like to admit it to anyone let alone himself, he would have not done the hero work but would have abused his powers like he had done before. The thing Tucker didn't want to admit was that during those fights, he would have given up and let the Fentons or the GIW handle it. He really started to see that Danny was the better choice to have ghost powers.

"Tucker, you, Sam and nearly everyone in this town had taken Danny's ghost powers for granted and I can't really blame any of you," said Vince.

This got the teens listening after what Vince said. Danny didn't like what he was hearing but he knew his uncle had a reason for saying that. Sam was confused by what Vince meant by them taking Danny's powers for granted. Tucker was also surprised by what the older Fenton said. Dani on the other hand was interested in hearing what Vince had to say as he may be able to give insight about why her template was different from how he was supposed to be.

"It's not that hard to see really, Danny was at the time the one with the super powers and was the only one truly capable of handling these ghost attacks," said Vince. "Compared to everyone else here, Danny also has the most experience in fighting ghosts," he added.

"But Sam and me helped too," argued Tucker.

"No, you two mainly catch the ghost after Danny has weakened them or came up with some sort of plan to help Danny win," replied Vince. "But no matter what, it was Danny who did all the real work and he also had to make sure you two and anyone else was safely out of harm's way," he continued. "That shows him more as a hero, but that also made him a scapegoat for everyone in this town," he added.

"A scapegoat?" mentioned Danny.

"Yeah, Danny whether you know it or not, the people of this town placed their problem onto you and expected you to deal with it for them," explained Vince. "They unknowingly placed you onto this godlike position and if they feel that they can't handle their problems, they call out to you to take care of it," he continued his explanation. "In fact, these have done it as well," he added.

"They did?" questioned Danny and Dani.

"We did?" repeated Sam and Tucker.

"Yes, I doubt you two did on purpose, but the fact remains that you two became dependent of Danny and only provide little support. You may believe you have done more, but realistically Danny was the one who truly dealt with the pressure of being seen as a symbol," explained Vince. "It was only a matter of time before something would make Danny crack under the pressure. Be it the ghost fighting or a lack of trust," he finished.

Dani, Sam, and Tucker looked at Danny as he avoided their eyes. Instead Danny took a gulp of his alcohol and finished his drink. The sensation of his drink entering his throat burned slightly, but it felt good to him. Ever since his uncle found out about him being half-ghost; Danny was able to drink more potent drinks but he still didn't feel anything past a buzz from his drinks. Vince joked about that since Danny was half-ghost, the ectoplasm within him numbs the alcohol's effects. Right now he wished he could get drunk so he wouldn't have to tell Sam and Tucker how he truly felt about the pressure of being a superhero coherently.

"Danny," called out Sam. "Is it true?" she asked.

Danny shifted his gaze from his drink and back to his mate's eyes. He saw sadness in her eyes and he knew that the suspense was eating away at her. He allowed his eyes to drift to Tucker and he saw that Tucker's eyes held confusion and possibly anger. He then took a look at Danielle and saw that his clone had a pleading looking in her eyes. He sighed before placing his drink on the coffee table in front of him.

"Yes," answered Danny.

Dani, Sam, and Tucker looked at Danny in shock as he let his answer sink into their heads.

Meanwhile over at Fenton Works, Vlad Masters was standing in front of the Fenton home. He knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. He didn't wait long as he came face to chest with his old 'buddy' Jack.

"Vladdie!" cheered Jack as he gave Vlad a high five.

Sadly, Vlad didn't raise his hand for the high five, nor did he move away for as soon as Jack's hand touched him, Vlad was knocked off the stoop and onto the sidewalk. Vlad got up and glared at Jack while Jack looked apologetic.

"Sorry about that Vladdie," apologized Jack. "Why don't you come on in?" he offered his old friend.

"It's alright Jack, in fact I came here because I needed to talk to you and Maddie about something very important," said Vlad.

"Well Maddie is downstairs with a new Ghostketeer," said Jack.

"Ghostketeer?" wondered Vlad.

"Yeah, she came to our house one day and asked about becoming a ghost hunter," explained Jack. "Isn't it great to see kids these days interested in ghost hunting," he added.

"Yes it is," muttered Vlad. "But I believe we have a more pressing matter to talk about so could you please ask Maddie to cut her lesson short?" he requested.

"Sure thing V-man," agreed Jack as he ran towards the lab.

Down in the lab, Maddie was watching her pupil as she fired the mock ecto-rifle at the simulated target of a ghost. She was impressed by the girl's accuracy as the target let of a beep sound indicating that the target was hit.

"Very good Star," commented Maddie.

"Thank you Mrs. Fenton," replied Star as she set the rifle down.

After the ordeal with Vlad's mansion, Star felt that the only person who could actually teach her how to hunt ghost would be the Fenton matriarch. When Maddie was approached by Star, the older woman was surprised but also happy. She had taught Star everything that she knew about ghost hunting. With everything she had taught the girl, Star learned and quickly mastered with only a few mistakes. Throughout Star's training, Maddie has also taken in the girl's measurements in order to customize a jumpsuit for her.

"I would say that another session of target practice and you should be ready for more hands on tactics," mentioned Maddie.

"Do you really think so?" asked Star.

Before Maddie could answer, Jack came downstairs and stopped at the end of stairs.

"Maddie come quick, Vladdie's hear and he said he has something important to tell us," said Jack as he headed back upstairs.

"Vlad is in our house," muttered Maddie. "I guess I'll see you next time Star," she told her student.

"Okay Mrs. Fenton," replied Star as she and Maddie headed upstairs.

When Vlad saw Maddie enter the living room, he was delighted to see his vision of perfection approach. He was a little surprised to see Star next to her, but he noticed that the blonde girl was leaving so he didn't pay her any mind. Jack had offered Vlad a seat and the master manipulator obliged as he sat down on the chair he was offered.

"Thank you Jack," said Vlad as he waited to Jack and Maddie to sit down as well.

Vlad drew his breath for dramatic effect before he began to go with his most recent plan. Vlad knew that this would be risky because if he slipped something up, it would be possible for the two before him to retaliate and try to kill him on the spot. However, Vlad had come up with a brilliant way for his plan to work and any possible links to him would be lost.

"Jack, Maddie," began Vlad. "This may come as a shock to the two of you, but I may have discovered what is wrong with dear Daniel," he finished as he waited for their reactions.

"What; did something happen to Danny?" asked Maddie as she felt herself panic over what may have happened to her son.

"I'm afraid that during my time as the principal of Daniel's school, I had come across very startling revelation," Vlad told them. "I had looked at your son's records and noticed all of his absences and how many times he has been tardy for his classes," he baited them.

"Yes, we have been getting calls about those but no matter what we try, we just can't seem to get through to him," admitted Jack.

"Yes well, as you both know with the severe ghost attacks that despite the best efforts from the both of you. I had install numerous of security cameras throughout the school in order to inform you two if there were any attacks," Vlad explained to the Fenton couple. "And I was shocked by what I have seen and it may explain Daniel's lack of focus on school," he told them as he pulled out a DVD out of his lapel. "Play this and see for yourselves," he told them as he handed Maddie the DVD.

Maddie looked at the disc with uncertainty as she approached the DVD player under the TV. She turned the TV on and started up the DVD. Jack and Maddie watched as the black and white recording showed an area of the school for several seconds. They saw Danny enter the camera's field of vision and notice that he was looking left and right for a moment. The Fenton couple gasped when they saw a bright ring appear around Danny's waist. They watched in shock as the rings create an X formation as they spun around their son. As they watched, they saw Danny's clothes change into a black jumpsuit with gloves, boots, a belt, and two swords. They noticed that his hair was white with tips that may have some sort of color and that his eyes had a type of glow that wasn't human. The figure that looked like their son for a moment suddenly became transparent and flew out of the school.

Jack and Maddie stood up from their couch and looked at the TV before turning back to Vlad. Vlad looked at them with a look of sympathy for the couple.

"I couldn't believe it myself, but the video doesn't lie," said Vlad. "I fear that Daniel is not who we think he is," he added with a hint of false sorrow that Jack and Maddie were not able to tell. "Jack please tell me, did Daniel ever have any accidents that involved ectoplasm?" he asked.

"Well, there was the accident with the Ghost Portal, but Danny told us that he was only close to it before it activated itself," admitted Jack.

"The Ghost Portal you say?" replied Vlad.

"Yes, but Danny told us that he only got a light shock," said Maddie.

"My dear friends, don't you find it odd that Daniel would say that when you yourselves believed that the portal didn't work at all?" questioned Vlad. "What if Daniel was not close to the portal, but rather inside the portal and found what prevented it from working?" he suggested. "And by finding out the problem, Daniel tried to fix it for you believing he was trying to help," he continued with this thought pattern for them. "And by fixing the portal, he was caught within it when the portal activated and was subject to not only billions of volts of electricity, but ectoplasm as well," he finished.

"That amount of electrical power would have killed him alone," said Maddie. "But how did he survive?" she asked.

"I don't believe he did survive, rather young Daniel died in that portal and a vile ghost had took over his body and pretended to be your son," said Vlad.

"My God, Vladdie may be on to something," said Jack. "All those times our inventions picked up on Danny, his odd behavior, his failing grades, his hatred for toast," he listed as he reached a realization. "Our son's body has been taken over by that ghost punk Danny Phantom!" he yelled.

"But how, how can our sweet baby boy be that awful ghost?" asked Maddie.

"Don't you see Maddie, that not our son. That a vile ghost that is using our poor lost son's body as a meat suit," Jack told his wife. "That ghost has gone too far!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry I had to be the bearer of bad news Jack," said Vlad.

"It's okay V-man, you did the right thing," said Jack. "Now we have a duty to allow our son to rest in peace," he told Vlad. "By wasting that ghost punk!" he declared in rage.

"I shall leave the two of you to have time to grieve and take the necessary steps to stop this horrible ghost," said Vlad as he let himself out.

Once outside of Fenton Works, Vlad smirked at how well his plan had worked. By allowing Jack and Maddie to believe their son was killed and his body taken over. All he had to do was watch as Danny try to reason with his grieving parents only to be destroyed by them. The best part about it is that he didn't have to get his hands dirty at all. He entered his limo and ordered his driver to take him home where he waits for the next phase of his plan to take effect.

Back in Vince's apartment, the four teens and one adult were sitting in the den watching TV. It took a while, but Vince was able to see that tensions between his nephew and friends were beginning to loosen. He knew that he can't hope for any real changes between them to happen, but he felt happier seeing them actually acting moderately nicer to each other. He looked at Danny and saw how happy he was to have Sam next to him. He was glad that Danny was able to find some form of peace throughout all of what has happened. He also noticed how Sam would constantly rub her head under Danny's chin. It reminds him of a cat wanting affection from its owner.

He also looked to see Dani chowing down on a bag of barbecued flavored chips. Even though he has no problem with Dani being a clone of his nephew, he had a problem with her eating habits. Mainly her eating everything out of his fridge and whatever snack foods he left on the table, which was the only problem Vince had with her. However, he also noticed Tucker sitting alone and being very quiet. From what Vince can tell; Tucker was in a stay of internal turmoil that he couldn't find a way out of. He can't really blame the kid for feeling this way because his turmoil was his own doing.

Sadly, his attention was taken away from Tucker and focused on the TV as a news bulletin was being played. The teens and adult watched the news report as it brought up a topic none of thing imagined would be brought up. The anchor woman had just announced that a video feed of the missing Danny Phantom has been brought to them. The teens in the apartment gasped as they watched the video feed that Jack and Maddie had watched was being played on national TV. After the video was played a picture of Danny in his original design and his current one were placed side by side. The anchor woman continued as she listed off the similarities between Danny Phantom and the Ghost Fighter and mentioned how obvious it was. She had also revealed that Vlad Masters was the once who had the video delivered to their station as a way of informing every one of the truth.

"This is not good," muttered Danny.

"Not good?" questioned Dani as she looked at her template like he had lost it. "This is a nightmare!" she yelled.

"Dani calm down," said Vince.

"How can I calm down?" asked Dani. "Vlad had just revealed that Danny is half ghost and you know what that means," she retorted.

"We can't be sure of that," said Vince. "For all we know, everyone thinks Danny is just overshadowed," he added.

"This just in, it has come to our attention that the truth of Danny Phantom is far more devious than we had thought," interrupted the anchor woman. "It would seem that rather than young Daniel Fenton being overshadowed by Danny Phantom. He was in fact killed by the ghost and his body is now being used as a means to wander the city unnoticed," she explained.

"Okay, now this is a nightmare," commented Danny as Sam held him tighter.

"Great just great," muttered Dani. "I get stabilized only for this town to believe that my cousin had his body used by a ghost," she complained. "Now what else can go wrong?" she questioned.

"My parents believing the report," answered Danny.

"What do you mean Danny?" asked Sam.

"Mom and Dad refuse to believe that ghosts can be good. They'll believe that I'm an evil ghost who murdered their son and took over his body and will do everything in their power to kill me," explained Danny.

"That's not all Danny," said Vince as he looked at the TV again. "It looks like the Guys in White are also getting involved," he added. "And if we don't get you, Dani and Sam out of this city now, the three of you will be killed on sight," he finished.

"What are you talking about?" asked Tucker. "I can understand them going after Danny and Dani, but why Sam?" he continued.

"Because I'm part ghost too Tucker," answered Sam.

"What!" yelled Tucker in shock.

"Yeah, ever since Undergrowth used me as his slave, I've had left over ectoplasm inside me that resulted in my own ghost form," explained Sam as she demonstrated by transforming into her ghost form.

Tucker was surprised as he watched Sam's body physically alter itself into ghost form. He was somewhat sickened by her arms opened up to release two long vines wrapping around her forearms. He was also disappointed that her ghost form wasn't as revealing as it was when she was under Undergrowth's control.

"I liked the first look you had when Undergrowth controlled you better," commented Tucker.

Angered by Tucker's comment, Sam unwound the vine on her right arm and struck him across the face with the vine like a whip. Tucker let out a scream of pain as he placed his right hand of the mark that Sam left on him and looked at Sam in fear of her.

"Do I look like some slut like Paulina to you!" yelled Sam.

"Okay, given that Tucker had that coming. You need to calm down Sam," said Danny as he pulled his mate closer to him. "Besides, I prefer the green kickass plant ninja look you have going for you," he whispered into her ear.

That was enough to calm Sam down as she returned to her human form.

"That all well and good, but we still have the main problem of getting you three out of here," interrupted Vince.

"Why don't we just go into the Ghost Zone?" suggested Dani.

"The Ghost Zone?" repeated the other four in the apartment.

"Yeah, it's practically a green endless abyss, it would be impossible for anyone to find us there," explained Dani.

"That might be our best bet because if the Guys in White are involved, no place on Earth will be safe to hide," reasoned Danny.

"Guess that means we'll be racing towards Fenton Works, head into the basement, and you three enter the portal," summarized Vince.

"But won't your parents try to stop us Danny?" asked Sam.

"We'll worry about that when it comes down to that," said Vince. "Right now we need to move quickly," he told the teens.

"I'm not going," said Tucker as he got up for the door.

"What?" asked Danny.

"I said I'm not going," repeated Tucker.

"How can you just leave like that Tucker?" argued Sam.

"Well you did hit him," commented Dani.

"That's not it, I can't take any more of this," explained Tucker. "First Danny getting ghost powers and being cooler than me, a female clone of Danny, and now you having ghost powers Sam," he listed. "Everything is changing so fast and can't deal with it anymore, so I'm not helping you guys," he told them. "I won't try to stop any of you, but I won't help either so this is goodbye," he finished as he left the apartment.

"I can't say I can hate him for leaving," said Danny.

"Danny," started Sam.

"You heard him, he doesn't want anything to do with this and it might be better for him to stay out of it," said Danny.

"But Danny," Sam was about to argue again.

"No, Danny's right," interrupted Vince. "If Tucker got involved, chances are he would be seen as a traitor and I've read about the Guys in White. They don't care for those who side with ghosts, so Tucker basically saved himself," he finished.

"I hate to interrupt, but shouldn't we be getting the Hell out of here?" interrupted Dani.

"Yeah, let's get on our bikes and head for Fenton Works," said Vince.

About ten minutes later, Vince and Danny were on their motorcycles with Dani and Sam who was still in her ghost form riding behind them respectively. The two Fenton males revved up their bikes and sped towards Fenton Works. As much as Vince would like for this to be a smooth ride, it wasn't because as soon as they reached the bridge that led out of Elmerton, they saw police cars heading for them.

"Shit," cursed Vince as he picked up speed.

Danny followed his uncle's example and sped up too. The cop cars were closing in on them and were positioned to block them. However, they left a narrow gap that was wide enough for the bikes to fit through. Vince started moving faster as he headed straight for the gap. The police noticed what he was about to do and once Vince was in range, they closed the gap. Seeing this Vince nodded to Dani signaling her to turn them intangible, she did so and they phased right through the cars. Danny and Sam did the same and phased through as well.

After getting away from those two police cars, the group saw another group of police cars coming after them. To make it worse, a news helicopter was above them, another helicopter belonging to the GIW was coming towards them with a newly made Vulcan gun under the chopper. The GIW chopper opened fire on them without warning causing the two Fenton males to evade the shots. The police cars on the other hand were not as lucky because they couldn't evade the shots due to their size and how narrow the road was.

As this chase began to get out of control, the riders chose to do things differently. The Fenton males continued to head on forwards while the two ghost girls would be in charge of turning the bikes intangible. This turned out to be a double edge sword of a plan. On the up side, it saved the four of them time to reach Fenton Works. However the down side was that the GIW didn't care for collateral damage and continued to fire at them, hitting all the occupied buildings that they phased through.

To make things even worse, Jack and Maddie spotted them while driving the GAV. They recognized Danny and Vince immediately, but also noticed two ghost girls with them. This upset the couple even more as they came to the conclusion that not only is Danny Phantom using their son's body, but he and his two harem ghouls have manipulated Vince as well. So the two of them followed with ecto-cannons prepped up and ready to fire.

Sam turned around to see the GAV following close behind and the cannons charging up.

"Oh great, Danny!" called out Sam.

"What is it Sam?" asked Danny.

"Your parents are right behind us and they'll about to fire at us!" screamed Sam.

"Shit!" cursed Danny.

The cannons on the GAV fired and one of the beams was about to hit Danny's bike. Luckily Danny swerved out of the way as did Vince. Maddie fired the cannons again causing the two Fenton males to dodge the beams as they continued to reach Fenton Works. They phased through another building and were lucky Jack and Maddie stopped. However, the building wasn't enough to stop the GIW as they fired again. All of this happening was also caught on film as the news helicopter continued to follow the chase.

It took nearly an hour, but the four of them made it to Fenton Works. When they reached the front of it, Vince stopped his motorcycle with Danny stopping as well.

"What's wrong Uncle Vince?" asked Danny.

"Nothing Danny, it's just this is where we part," answered Vince.

"What do you mean?" asked Danny.

"I mean, you, Dani, and Sam get in the basement and go through that portal while I hold them off," explained Vince as he got off his bike along with Dani.

He put on the F.A.S.T belt and activated the armor. He took out a CD and placed it into the player before closing it.

**Shoulder-cannon play track**

The three ghost teens watched as the large cannon appeared on Vince's should. He grabbed the grip and kneeled down as he prepared to aim at the coming GIW chopper. Danielle wanted to talk sense into the older man, but Danny stopped her and motioned for her to hold onto Sam. She agreed and got behind Sam. Danny gave his uncle one final nod before he turned into his ghost form and changed his bike as well.

Danny turned his bike and passengers intangible and flew into Fenton Works. As soon as they entered, Danny drove his bike through the floor and into the basement. The three of them gave the place one final look before driving into the portal and into the Ghost Zone.

Back outside, Vince was waiting for the chopper to come into his sights. The cannon was fully charged and ready to fire. Once he spotted the chopper, he waited for it to get closer before he fired. When he fired the cannon, the GIW didn't expect the attack and didn't dodge the incoming projectile. The propeller was hit and the chopper came crashing towards Fenton Works. However, the chopper went over head and crashed behind Fenton Works with a huge explosion. Vince didn't wait as he detached the cannon and ran into his brother's home.

When he reached the basement, he saw skid marks on the floor and knew that Danny, Dani and Sam made it into the portal. He looked at the portal as he looked for the power source. He spotted a plug and followed it to the outlet of the house.

"Leave it to my brother to use his own house's electricity," commented Vince as he unplugged the portal.

He walked towards the inside of the portal and noticed something on the wall of it. He saw the on switch Danny mentioned.

"How ironic that this was what caused all of this trouble and it was this very portal that saved them," said Vince. "Someone must have a sick sense of humor," he added as he inserted another CD into the player.

**Scissor-sword play track**

Vince was now equipped with the arm sword on his right arm and he prepared to destroy the portal's interior. It took him a few minutes, but Vince had completely destroyed the Fenton Portal. He exited the portal and took off the F.A.S.T belt.

"Time out," said an all too familiar ghost.

Time had frozen at Clockwork's command as he appeared in the lab. He had one of his time medallions and he placed it around Vince's neck. Vince suddenly started moving again and he saw the Ghost of Time floating before him.

"Hello Vincent, it is nice to finally meet you face to face," greeted Clockwork.

"So you're this all powerful Clockwork Danny told me about," said Vince. "It's quite an honor to meet you," he added with great respect.

"The honor is all mine, as I would like to thank you for all that you had done to help your nephew and niece," said Clockwork.

"I would do anything for my brother's kids," said Vince.

"I know you would," agreed Clockwork. "That's why I came to you to warn you of what may happen next," he told the human.

"What do you mean?" asked Vince.

"In the immediate future, Amity Park will be under the complete control of three powerful ghosts. I have seen the possible outcomes and your decision to aid Daniel, Danielle, and Samantha seek refuge in the Ghost Zone was a good choice. While they remain in the Ghost Zone, they will be able to harness their powers and when the time is right they will be able to stop the ghosts that will come," explained Clockwork.

"Do you know who they are or when they will come?" asked Vince before realizing how stupid those questions were. "Right, Ghost of Time. You already know what will happen," he said.

"Not entirely," admitted Clockwork. "I see all possibilities that affect the situation, but I cannot see the true result until it has come to pass," he told the human.

"I see," said Vince as he thought about what Clockwork told him. "Can I at least know where Danny and the others will go to?" he asked.

"Daniel and his immediate family will be taken to Descent City, a ghost city that is too far for anyone to reach in the Ghost Zone. It is beyond the reaches of the Badlands that this portal is opened to," answered Clockwork as he took his time medallion off of Vince. Once again Vince was frozen in time. "Now Time In," he said as he faded out of the human world.

When time returned to normal, Vince realized that Clockwork had left and smiled knowing that Danny, Dani, and Sam will be safe. However, his happiness was cut short as the police entered the basement and he was tackled onto the floor. He didn't fight back since he knew that he had done his part. He was picked up and came face to face with his older brother. The Fenton brothers looked at each other for a moment.

"Why, why did you betray us?" asked Jack.

"I didn't betray our family, I protected our family," said Vince. "I protected your son," he added.

"That thing wasn't my son," argued Jack. "My son died during that accident with the portal you destroyed," he continued.

The brothers stopped talking as Vince was being taken away. Jack and Maddie looked at the destroyed portal in sorrow believing that this machine was what took their son away from them.

High above Amity Park, three ghosts were looking over what had transpired below them.

"So that's it huh?" said one of the male ghosts.

"Yes, now that my younger self is in the Ghost Zone. This city is ours as we to use as we see fit," replied the other male ghost.

"Indeed you are right Dan," agreed the first ghost. "But when shall we begin our plan?" he asked.

"We will wait for those fools called the Guys in White to occupy the city Tuck," answered Dan as he crossed his arms. "And then we will unleash our prey," he finished as he turned to look at the female of their group. "Are you ready too, my beloved Samantha?" he asked her.

The female ghost known as Samantha didn't say anything, however she did move in closer to Dan to allow him to hold her close to him.

"The game will begin shortly," said Dan. "All we need now are the toys," he finished with a sadistic smile.

**To be continued.**

**Author's note: Well it took a while, but 'Tortured Hearts and Dark Legacies' is done. Now I know people are going to be upset that I finished the story like this, but I had planned for this story to end in this cliffhanger so bear with it. I will tell you this, yes Danny's evil future self is back and he will be different looking. Also the ones called Tuck and Samantha are indeed the Tucker and Sam from Dan's time line and they have important roles in the next story along with the human Tucker. I can't say when the next chapter will come up, but it will come up within this summer. Sadly, I still can't think of a title for it, but one will come to me at some point. Also, I do plan on finishing 'If you don't Fight, you don't Survive' as well since it is close to the climax. So be patient as I continue to work on these stories and I will have them posted as soon as possible.**

**Also the word synkollisi is Greek for bonding or in Danny and Sam's case mating. Which also explains Sam's strange over active levels of affection to Danny.**


End file.
